Soulbonded
by Pusen
Summary: Harry loses his soulmate during the last battle. How will he survive without?Slash, mpreg and characther death. Do not read if it bothers you. Sorry for long time between chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Who gave you this information?" Dumbledore asked, looking worriedly over to the boy who was facing him. The normally happy face was torn, he looked defeated, his face was pale and there were traces of tears on his cheeks. Harry had just told him the most disturbing news.

«Someone, I can't tell» Harry said and started to sob. Dumbledore hated to witness of the petit body shook as he tried to fight the tears and sobs.

«Please Harry, my boy. It is obvious that something happened to you»

"No, I can't tell you"

"Harry, please, if this person is on the other side we can help him or her" Dumbledore said and walked in the front of the chair which Harry was sitting in and lowered himself so he was face to face with the sobbing boy.

"No, there is nothing you can do. Please, just take the information I have given you and work something out of it."

"There is hardly any time left, I will wake the order up and call the ministry" the old man said.

Harry nodded and slumbered in the chair. He was soon asleep after the exhausting incident. Sighing the old man walked over to the fireplace as it started to spark.

"Dumbledore, I have disturbing news." Severus Snape said as he came through the fireplace.

"Young Mr Potter, came to me with disturbing news as well, before you say anything."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it seems like Voldemort is attacking us tomorrow" Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow.

"How come you didn't know Severus?"

"I did know, I just came back from a DE meeting where they told us. It was just Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy that knew before the rest of us"

"Someone else must have known." Dumbledore said.

Severus nodded, he agreed with the old man.

Harry woke up early that morning. Dumbledore must have carried him to his bed last night, **because** Harry woke up in his bed early the next morning. Looking around he saw his dorm mates sleeping peacefully beside him.. Harry quickly dressed before he walked over to Ron and nudged him.

"Ron, wake up" he whispered.

"What is it Harry?" the redheaded mumbled, still sleeping.

"Voldemort is attacking us in a few hours" Harry said, without a trace of feelings in his voice.

"I just thought you wanted to know why Dumbledore is locking you all inside of this room."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ron said, still sleeping. Sighing, Harry took his wand and walked out where he knew Voldemort and his death eaters were waiting, and thought why, he of all people had to be the soul mate of Lucius Malfoy.. He saw his blonde soul mate standing next to Voldemort, and his heart fell. He had thought it was all a bad dream and he would defeat Voldemort so he and Lucius could live happily ever after. Tears threatened to fall but they never did. The death eaters spread and started attacking. Harry and Voldemort started fighting. They sent Avada Kedavra after each other until Harry's finally hit him and the dark lord fell dead on the ground. He started firing at the other death eaters, trying to see if Lucius was still alive or if he was captured by aurors. He turned around and saw a blue light hitting Lucius in the chest. His and Lucius eyes met for a second before the aristocrat fell. Harry ran over to him. Not caring who saw him. Looking down at the older man he saw blood on his chest. Harry just knew it was Lucius's blood, not somebody else's.

Lucius was conscious, but barely. Harry knelt down beside him and took his death eater mask of and tears started running down his cheeks.

"Hush I am going to heal the wounds" Harry said and opened the bloodied shirt. The wound was deep and blood ran freely from it.

"There is no point love, he-he used the spell that makes the wound bleed and no healing spell will fix it." Lucius gasped out between two breaths.

"No, please." Harry still tried all the healing spells he knew, but Lucius would be dead within minutes.

"Lucius, don't leave me." Harry sobbed. "Not after I murdered the bastard as you told me to"

"Sorry love, but we will meet again you know, I love you soooo much Harry, you are my life." Lucius managed whispering. He looked up at his younger lover. He saw everything that happened; he saw the magic in the air. He had felt when the dark lord died through his dark mark. He saw the two lights in Harry's abdomen. He smiled at what it was. Harry was caring his twins. He smiled and put his hand on Harry's stomach.

"I love you Harry." He said and felt the darkness surrender him.

"I love you too" he heard before everything went black.

Harry started crying. He did not care about what he hit with all the curses he threw. All he knew was that his soul mate had died. He felt like someone had taken his heart and soul and ripped them in two, leaving half of it, but that was what had happened. Half of him was gone, and he could barely hold the pain inside him. He shot after everything that moved. He felt like it took forever until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It is over now Harry" Ron Weasley's voice said.

Harry nodded and fainted.

Harry woke up several hours later in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He looked around and saw many wounded around him. The dark haired man looked over to the bed beside him. Neville Longbottom lay there, with a large wound over his face and a bandage over his chest. He raised himself up and jumped out of the bed. He still felt the hole in his chest when he walked out of there. He walked over to the battle field and over to the people standing there.

"You are up Harry, can you try to put your name on the people you killed, everyone else have done it." Minerva gave him a sheet and a pen.

He looked over the list. He started writing down the list. Suddenly he saw Lucius Malfoy and the name on the person that had killed him on the list. Ron Weasley. Harry caught his breath and started hyperventilating. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Mr Weasley can you follow Harry to the griffindor dormitory, I think this is too much for him." Dumbledore asked with concern in his voice. Ron nodded and was about to help him.

"NO, I will not leave here, I just need a couple of minutes on my own" Harry said and walked to a corner where he cried his heart out. He heard some steps coming closer and saw Hermione looking down at him before she knelt down and put her small arms around him.

"You lost someone didn't you? Someone close to you?" She asked. He just nodded and cried more. She did not ask anymore questions, she knew he would come to her if he needed it.

That night Harry did not sleep, he did not cry, he just laid there looking down on the ring Lucius had given him months before, when they had bonded. Inside it said. **Love always, Luc** inside Lucius's, the same was written except for Luc it said Ary. Suddenly he heard two voices coming closer, they were whispering to each other. Like it was a secret conversation.

"What are we going to do with all the dead death eaters Dumbledore?" Fudge asked him. "The ministry doesn't have the money or time to let them have a funeral, and beside I would rather use money on the winning side than the death eaters."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Yes, I see, but can't the death eaters family pay for their funeral?"

"No, we'll do as I said and bury them in the same big grave."

"That makes us as horrible as Voldemort was. It was not everyone in one family that followed the dark lord, and they might want to say goodbye in a proper way."

"My word is final." Fudge said and walked away. Dumbledore sighed and walked away.

Harry was furious. How dared the imbecile Fudge even consider burying his Lucius in the same grave as everyone else? He ran up to the owlery and found a school owl. He took out a paper in the paper bin and wrote a quick note to Draco Malfoy what they were doing to his father. He signed the letter; Ary.

The same day Draco Malfoy came walking to Dumbledore's office.

"What is this I am hearing about burying my father in a mass grave? That will never happen to a Malfoy, no matter what he has done." Malfoy said with an icy voice.

"How did you know this, Mr Malfoy? Only I and the minister knew this." Dumbledore asked.

"I got a note about an hour ago, saying what will happen to the DE's." Draco putted the note on the headmaster's desk.

"Who is Ary?" Dumbledore asked.

"No idea" Malfoy said.

Nodding Dumbledore tried a spell to show who it was, the answer was Ary Malfoy.

"Who is Ary Malfoy?" but one glance at Draco's confused face he nodded understanding.

"You don't know?"

"No"

"Very well, I will give you your father's body, to do what you please with it. He is with the others; I suggest that you transfigure a rock or something to make it look like your father"

"Thank you, headmaster" Draco said before he walked out. He had also gotten a letter from the lawyer about his father will. He was going to a meeting later that day. Outside the office he bumped into Harry.

"Watch, where you are going Potter" He spat before he walked away and not letting Harry saying anything.

Harry just looked after him. Earlier on the day he had gotten a letter from Lucius's lawyer, telling him to meet at his office. He watched the blonde walking around a corner and decided he wanted to tell Draco before he heard it from the lawyer.

Draco walked into the room where all the corpses of the DE laid. Everyone was just thrown in big pile. Frowning he started looking for his father. He started to move the corpses and under two other bodies he could glimpse the blonde aristocratic hair. Draco suppressed his anger and managed to get him out of the pile and levitated him to another room. He was lucky he didn't come across anyone else while he walked. Lowering the body down on a bed in the room he started to look over his father and what he saw raised a question to him.

His father actually looked happy. He had never had that peaceful look when he was alive. Draco felt his tears running down his cheeks and brushed them away with the back of his hands.

«A Malfoy doesn't cry, right father?» He asked the body, but there was no answer. He looked over the body once more before he saw the glittering gold on his finger. He took it off the cold finger and looked at the ring. It was extremely rare gold, and specially made. On it was a lion and a snake. He looked inside it saw what was standing there.

**Love always, Ary**

Was it the same Ary who had sent him the letter? He thought. He put the ring on his own finger and walked outside the room to take a breath.

«Can I talk to you Malfoy?» Harry came out of the shadows.

«Why? So you can tell me about how wrong my father was doing what he did, no thank you»

«No, please, it is important» Harry said and was about to cry again. Draco gave him a weird look but agreed.

They walked in silence to the room of requirement. Harry wanted a place where they could talk in silence. Inside the room there was a sofa and a table with red wine and champagne and a lot of other different alcoholic liquids.

«Why did you choose this?» Draco asked.

«I have something to tell you, and I need a drink or two» Harry said before he sat down.

«ok? So tell me» Draco said and took a glass and poured some red wine into it.

Harry saw the ring on Draco's finger. He took of his own and put it in front of Draco. First Draco didn't recognise the ring and raised an eyebrow to Harry.

«Look at it» Harry said. Draco took it into his hand and saw what was written inside of it. His eyes widened and he took Lucius ring of.

«You are Ary?» Draco whispered.

«Yes, we were soul mate's, he was my everything, I sent you that note because I can't stand the thought about Lucius's being buried in a mass grave» Harry started crying again, before he took a bottle with something strong and started drinking from it. «I miss him» Harry mumbled for himself, being less than 48 hours since they had slept together for the last time.

«You and my dad?» Draco said more to himself than Harry. He looked over to the other boy and saw how he gulped the liquid down.

«Relax Potter, you don't want to kill yourself do you?» Draco said and took the bottle away from a now a very drunk Harry.

«Yes, I want to die, I don't want to live anymore, what is the point of living when half of you are gone? » He buried his face into Draco's chest. «By the way, I am a Malfoy now»

«Hush, time will make it better» Draco rocked the sobbing boy until both of them fell asleep. Draco had heard the last sentence, but decided to ask him later.

In the griffindore common room Hermione and Ron was speaking.

«He said he lost someone?» Ron asked.

«Yes, I can't see who it could have been. We lost many, but I can't see any of them with Harry» Hermione said.

«Could it be Tonks? She was always overly friendly with Harry?» Hermione raised an eyebrow at this.

«No, she liked her men who were her age, I think Harry was a bit young for her»

«Who can it be then?»

«A boy?»

«Oh no, I can't think that of Harry, he would never do that.» Ron said almost angrily.

«You are such a phobic» Hermione said furious and walked to her dormitory. She had an idea that the person Harry had lost was a boy, but no idea who.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Some hours later Harry woke up to a warm body next to him. He thought immediately that it was Lucius so he cuddled closer, until he remembered Lucius was gone and he felt that he had lost him once more. He started crying again.

«Potter? What?» He heard Draco mumble. Draco looked down at the boy crying on his chest. «Hush, Harry, it will get better with time»

Harry stopped crying after awhile. «No, Draco, it will not get better» He said sadly.

Draco took Harry into his arms again.

«When I woke up, I thought I was with him again, and nothing like this had happened. Why does this happen to me?» Harry cried.

Draco just rocked him some more and started singing a lullaby he had learned from his father, clearly not a wise thing since Harry started crying even more.

«He used to sing that for me» the black haired boy cried.

After awhile in silence Harry decided he had cried enough for awhile. Lucius had not wanted him to do this.

«I have to go to a lawyer today, fathers will is being read» Draco said.

«I got a letter too, one of the reasons I told you about us» Harry said. Draco nodded and pulled the boy with him up from the sofa.

«Lets go» Draco said and led him by the hand.

When they walked hand in hand through the school there was more than one shocked face. Harry walked with a motionless face. Showing nothing, the only evidence of feelings was the trace of tears on his cheeks. Lucius had trained him well in not showing emotions. Outside Draco put his arms around him and apparated away.

In the lawyer office they were asked to sit down and the lawyer started to read the letters.

First Draco's letter.

My dear son Draco.

I love you very much; you are my only son and always remember all the choices I made were for you. As you can see, beside you is Harry Potter. Yes, we are soul mates and bonded, I hope for both of you that you can at least be civil to each other. I leave you half of my money, with your mother's money, I leave you Malfoy Manor here in England, the summer house in Spain and the cruise ship. I also leave you all your mother's possession. I am happy to have you as a son, I am just sad I will never see your adult life. I will never see my grandchildren growing up, their first step, when they learned to write and read, their first Malfoy sneer, and their first day at school, being sorted in to slytherin of course. Remember I will always love you Draco, who ever you wish to love, you can even marry a muggleborn and I will still love you and your future kids.

Your father Lucius Malfoy.

Draco had let his tears fall when the lawyer had started reading. He hoped Harry would get through this without any troubles. He had started to care for his father's husband. The lawyer started reading the letter to Harry and Draco grabbed his hand to show his support.

Dear Harry, my beloved, my only, my heart, my soul, my everything.

We did not have enough time together; we would never have enough time together. Even if we had forever we would never have enough time. I love you more than anything else. I will always love you; I will always have you close to my heart. I am sorry love, that I never made it. I will leave you the rest of my money, the house in France, Draco is living there now, but I will give you the house in hope you two will be friends, I really hope that will happen. I also leave you the summer house in Scotland and in Sweden.

I give you all my books, my personal possessions; you can choose to give some of it to Draco. I am truly sorry I never switched sides for you, but you know why I never did it. For you and Draco.

If you ever decide to tell someone except for Draco about our relationship, that is OK, but know what you do, it will not be easy if people knew we were together, even if you killed the mad man, and I am so proud of you for doing that. I love you so much my little precious one. Always remember I love you.

Love

Your husband and lover

Lucius Malfoy.

Harry had cried all the time the lawyer spoke.

«I am sorry for your loss Mr Malfoy and Malfoy» the lawyer said and walked out.

« Malfoy?» Draco asked and remembered what Draco had said earlier that day.

«I took the Malfoy name, I use Potter, but I actually am a Malfoy now. No one will ever find out about me and Lucius if they don't go inside the map they have on us in the ministry and read about me switching names and bonding»

«You don't think someone would do that? You actually killed the dark lord» Draco asked and raised himself from the chair and helped Harry up.

«No, it's illegal, going into the map without the persons giving their permission» Harry gave a small smile and Draco apparated them back to Hogwarts.

When they walked into the school, they were met with a lot of people looking at them. Since it was only yesterday Harry had beaten Voldemort, the whole school had been closed for the rest of the year. It was May, so it was no trouble. Draco had moved to France during his 6th year, about the same time Harry and Lucius had gotten together.

«I am going to go and get some sleep again, you want to come?» Draco asked concerned about his new friend.

«No, I don't think so. I want to go back to my dormitory» Harry said and walked up to the griffindor common room.

Inside Ron and Hermione was chatting about Harry and Draco holding hands.

«I told you, he liked boys» Hermione said when Harry entered. At the uncomfortable silence Harry understood they had been talking about him.

«If this has anything with me and Draco holding hands before today, it was because we both lost someone dear to us and we just mourned together» Harry said.

Hermione nodded and pulled Harry down with her to the couch.

«Harry, mate? Who did you lose? It was not a boy was it?» Ron said, looking away with the angry look Hermione gave him.

«No, it was not a boy, he was a man» Harry said sadly. «And I lost him»

«A man?» Ron's eye widened. He didn't like this. His best friend was gay.

«You are gay?» Ron asked, hoping he would at least be bisexual.

«I am-was just attracted to him. We were soul mates» he smiled at that. Remembering many things.

He heard Hermione gasp.

«That means you will be alone for the rest of your life? A person who has lost their soul mate never falls in love again. Aww, Harry, you are only 17» She shed some tears for her friend's lonely fate.

«No, but I don't want to if it is not for him» Harry said and cried again. Even Ron felt sad for his friend and put his arms around the small boy. Harry tried to keep the hate towards Ron away. He knew Ron couldn't have known about Lucius. His soul told him this was his loves murderer; he tried to shove it away. He buried it deep down inside him.

Draco and Harry buried Lucius at the Malfoy Manor in England. It was a simple burial, but beautiful, only Draco and Harry were there. They held each other and cried. They sang the lullaby Lucius had taught them both. Harry's heart was breaking. He had never felt more down than when they lowered Lucius coffin down to the earth. He sat down and sobbed. He cried his heart out. Pulled his legs up to his chest and started rocking. Why did it have to be him who lost his chance at ever having happiness? He never got to keep anyone he loved. He almost didn't notice when Draco lifted him up and carried him into one of the bedrooms at the manor. Harry cried and cried. Draco put a dreamless sleeping draught in his water and made Harry drink it all. Soon he was asleep and Draco walked over to his room where he laid him down on his bed and let some tears fall for his father.

After a several weeks later Draco moved back to France to the Manor there and continued his education, but he kept writing letters to Harry. He was worried about the other boy. He seemed so lost. Draco knew he would never love another person that way again, but he had to keep living.

Harry stayed at Ron's and Hermione's place. He ate, read and slept. Just surviving, not living. Both Hermione and Ron tried to bring him out of it.

One morning he woke up early, feeling very nauseated. He lifted himself up, after a second he jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, spilling all that he had eaten into the toilet. He started crying afterwards, of the burning feeling in his throat and mouth.

Hermione came in to the bathroom and put the small boy into her lap and started rocking him back and forth while making soothing sounds. Something he mumbled made her freeze.

«What was that?» she asked.

«I want to die, I don't want to continue living like this anymore» he whispered, eyes watering again.

«You must go on, there must be something else you can live for?» Hermione said.

«No» he whispered. «I just stay alive because he had wanted me to»

«Who was it? Please tell me Harry» she said.

«No, I can't, it is too much if you knew»

«The only one I can guess is Remus, he died in the battle, you can't tell anyone because he was a werewolf and any bonding with him would be illegal. Harry, I would never tell anyone who it is, I just want to know» Hermione brushed a few locks of hair out of Harry's face.

Harry raised himself up and went back to bed, leaving Hermione wondering. She knew he had been in the person's funeral; the problem was that all the funerals were at the same time, so you could only choose one. She had been in Ginny Weasley's with Ron. She had thought Harry would have been there as well, but she guessed he was at his soul mate's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few weeks Harry had been throwing up several times.

«You should go to the doctor mate» Ron said.

Harry was about to say something biting back at his now hated friend, when Hermione said she agreed with him.

«It is nothing» he said before he walked into his room.

The morning after, he had agreed with them. He was feeling quite sick.

«Do you want me to go in with you?» Hermione asked.

«No» Harry said before he walked in. He knew the doctor had his file with his new name and wouldn't let Hermione hear it.

«Mr Malfoy, please sit down» the small doctor asked. Lucius had put Harry's new name in his medical profile so that the doctors would take him more seriously. They would take Harry Potter very seriously, but with the added Malfoy, he would be top priority»

«Tell me, what is wrong?» The doctor asked in a friendly tone.

«I have been sick the last couple of weeks, especially in the mornings, and I have cried easily. Of course I just lost my soul mate, so it could be that as well» he said, barely above whispering.

The doctor nodded, he knew about their relationship and knew how a public reaction would have been. A death eater and their hero. He took his wand out and muttered a spell over Harry and he smiled to him.

«You are perfectly healthy my boy. You are pregnant with twins» the doctor smiled and for the first time since his last time with Lucius he smiled a real smile. «Yes, around 2 and a half months along, you will probably start showing soon. I will give you a list of what to eat and do» Harry nodded.

«I drank, the night after he died, I drank myself drunk, did I hurt my babies?» Harry whispered, afraid of the answer.

«No, they are fine, but stay away from alcohol from now on» The doctor reassured him.

When he came out smiling Ron and Hermione gave him a funny look. Hermione was sure the doctor had told him that he was dying.

«What did he say?» Hermione asked.

«I am healthy» Harry said smiling. Eyes shining with new excitement. He knew he would have been happier had Lucius been with him, but at least now, he had something to live for. But he decided not to tell them what he was happy over. He would start over again.

«I think I will move» Harry said when they were in the car driving back to Ron and Hermione's flat.. «Away from here»

«To where? You don't have enough money for that» Ron said.

«Oh, yes. He left me with two summer houses and a house in France, and half of his fortune, I can tell you, I am very rich»

Hermione and Ron's eye widened.

«Who did he give the rest of the money to?» She asked.

«His family» Harry said, if he said Draco they would all know. People thought that Lucius had been buried with the rest of the death eaters in the forbidden forest.

Later that night he sent a letter to Draco and asked if he could visit in France, he got a answer back telling him that he was welcome, it was his house and he could do whatever he wanted with it.

Harry started packing once he had gotten his answer. He collected everything he owned and shrunk it so he had everything he needed down into his trunk. He wrote a small note to his friends saying that he loved them, but he needed a bit space and that they should not look for him. He would come in his own time.

He slowly walked down to the fireplace and first flooed to Diagon Alley and then to the Manor in France. If he did that it would be impossible to trace him, if Ron and Hermione ever wanted to find out where he went.

He hated flooing, it was hard to come out standing on your feet again, and once more he stumbled out.

«Elegant Potter» Draco said, but smiling.

«Draco» Harry said and smiled, he gave the blond a hug.

«You seem happier» Draco smiled again at the smiling boy before him.

«Draco, I want to tell you something, I hope you will be happy over this» Harry said.

«When it is making you smile like this, I will be happy no matter what» Draco took Harry's hand and led him to the living room. Harry gaped at the room. It had red walls and black renaissance furniture.

«It is amazing» Harry said in awe.

«It is, is it not?» Draco smiled. «Now, tell me, what is your source of happiness?»

«I am pregnant» The smile on Harry' face made Draco feel the joy with him and he smiled back to the dark haired boy even though he was in shock.

«I am so happy for you, I never thought I would get any siblings» Draco pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry started to cry.

«What is it?» Draco asked.

«I am so happy, but it is just less than 3 months ago since I lost him. I shouldn't be happy»

«Harry, he would have been happy if he knew you were happy, you deserve it»

«I want him back» Harry said. Draco nodded and gave Harry another hug.

«Tell me how you came to be together» Draco asked and the distant smile Harry made was evidence enough that it was a happy memory.

**Flash back**

Harry and Ron were in Diagon Alley to shop for their school supplies to their 6th year. Harry had turned 16 a couple of days before, and in the book shop he bumped into a man. The sensation to touch this man was enormous. He felt it get tighter in his pants, and he felt drawn to the man before him.

Lucius told him later that he had felt it the same way. Harry thought Lucius smelt better than anyone else on the earth. Their eyes locked together and they just stared into each others eyes.

«Malfoy» Ron spat and made them both getting out of it.

«Weasley, Potter» Lucius said and bowed out. He gave a last look to Harry before he walked out of the shop.

Later that day, Harry got a owl from Lucius telling him how he felt. That he had felt drawn to Harry and wanted to meet him. Harry had written back about where he lived, but he could not come there because it had aurors around him all the time. And if a death eater came it would not have been a good thing. So Lucius sent him some floo powder and Harry flooed to the Malfoy Manor in England.

Lucius had welcomed him. They had eaten dinner together and spoken about everything, The war, Dumbledore, Draco, the pull they had for each other. Later they had walked into one of the living rooms and he gave Harry a glass with red wine. When Harry said he was not old enough Lucius just raised a eyebrow and Harry drank it. It had a sweet taste, but bitter as well.

They had spoken for awhile, but they just got more and hornier while they drank the wine. Before both of them knew it, they were laying on the coach and kissing. That night Harry lost his virginity, and Lucius said they were soul mates. Harry stayed there for a couple of days, knowing that the Dursley's would not miss him and Hedwig knew where he was so he would get all the letters.

«Where is Draco?» He had asked.

«He is moving to France, making himself neutral in this war» Lucius said. Harry nodded at this.

A few days later with a lot of chatting and lovemaking Harry had to leave. The Weasley's were to pick him up at the Dursleys. Harry and Lucius said goodbye to each other and told each other to write. And through the 6th year they wrote and every holiday and Hogsmead weekend they met in Lucius apartment. Neither of them told anyone about their relationship.

**flash back ends**

«That was more than how you just met» Draco smiled. How could he have been so blind to what was happening with his father? Yes, he had lived in France and all that, but when his father had visited him, he had been so happy. Draco thought nothing over it, but was happy for his father.

«Yeah, I know. I have never told anyone about how we came to be together. So I guess I needed to get it out» Harry smiled sadly.

«If you want to tell me anything about your relationship I will always listen, even the sex scenes.» Draco said, wanting to know more about their relationship.

«Do you have a problem with him being gay?» Harry asked, worried that Draco would hate him for being a boy.

«No, I don't, I know my mother and father did not have a good relationship, they were friends but that's it. I am straight, and the thought of two boys is not a turn on» Draco laughed. «But, don't worry, I have nothing against it»

Harry smiled. «That's good, now, show me around»

They walked around the huge manor, Draco telling the story of each room and some paintings, telling about their ancestors and everything about the Manor.

«This was fathers room, guess it is yours now» Draco said and showed him in to the biggest room Harry had ever seen.

«This is not a bed room, it is too big»

«Yes, it is. The living room we sat inside today, is the smallest living room in the entire building, I think it is a bit more cosy than the rest.» Draco smiled. «It's late, I have a school to attend. I never did the exams in May, because of fathers passing, so I am taking them now. In August. What luck. You are lucky you can do whatever you want in the morning, I should never have left Hogwarts, all the 7th years passing without an exam» Draco snorted and Harry smiled and said goodnight.

Harry looked around, the room was huge. And it was completely Lucius. It showed his elegancy and how rich he really was. The room was white, the walls, the furniture, everything, but not sterile white, it was very classy. Harry liked it. On the wall on the other side of the room was another door. He walked over to it and came to a huge bathroom. That as well was white, but it was built in a Greek style. He smiled at the room and walked out. Inside the bedroom again he saw the wardrobe, inside his own clothes were hanging, the house elf's had hung them up. Some of them were the worn-out clothes he had gotten from the Dursley's, but he also saw the clothes Lucius had given him when they had travelled. Lucius always bought him new clothes, when they travelled around the world. For some reason Harry always managed to sneak out of school in the weekends and not be missed, even in the holidays. He wondered how much they cared about him, but then again he knew they did. He could maybe ask them sometimes.

Also in the wardrobe, Lucius clothes hung. His suits, his jeans and normal clothing. Tears came to Harry's eyes again. He could not make himself removing the clothes. They were Lucius's to remove and throw away. Harry could always wear some of them, he just had to shrink the clothes. Harry took out one of the sleeping gowns Lucius had bought him and pulled it over his head and went to bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day after Harry woke up to an empty house. He knew Draco had gone to the school. He just lay on the bed and thought about everything that had happened. He thought about the last time he was with Lucius, how happy he had been. He started to cry again, but he raised himself up, refused to lay down weeping forever. He dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. Since he and Lucius had gotten together he had grown his hair. It reached his shoulder blades now and was manageable, not like the nest it was before. He had also grown a bit taller, he reached now 5.6. He was also not that scrawny boy that had lived with the Dursley's. He had gotten some muscles. He had changed the last couple of weeks, since Lucius's death. He had become thinner, paler and looked older than his 17 years. Soon he would be fat and ugly, but how he looked did not matter anymore. He would never date someone again, but that didn't mean he didn't care about how he looked. After the time with Lucius, Harry had gotten quite vain. Sighing he went downstairs to the kitchen. A house elf popped up.

«What does Master Malfoy wants? » The elf asked.

«Some cereal please, and do not call me Malfoy, call me Harry» Harry said.

«I will do, sir» the house elf said and made Harry some food. He slowly ate it and when he was finished the house elf came and took it away. He walked around the manor to he found the library. The library was huge. Books from the ground to the ceiling. It reminded Harry about the library in the muggle film beauty and the beast. He looked over and found a book he wanted to read. He read and read and had no idea how much time he had used on that book before Draco stood in the doorway.

«You found the library» he stated and looked around. Harry just nodded too occupied with the book.

«You know. I only have a week left at school before I graduate» Draco says walking over to the coach Harry is sitting on, and sits beside him.

«Oh? » Is all Harry says, still very concentrated on the book.

«I figured out, I will take a year off working and help you with the baby. Of course I will take night classes, but not work» Draco said. Now did Harry look up from the book.

«You do that for me, help me with the babies? »

«Yeah, wait babies? » Draco eyes widened.

«Yes, it is twins» Harry smiled. «But if that is too much, I understand»

«Of course not, I will take the year off and help you; you will need it when it is two»

Harry smiled to him.

The days went like this. Draco went to the school out the week and graduated. They walked out and Draco showed Harry Paris. Both speaking the language fluently. Lucius had taught him a lot of languages. When it was a soul bond you could learn everything the other could with the mind. It was a special ritual, but they had done it so Harry spoke 8 different languages. After a month he got an owl from Hermione asking him to meet her. She wanted to see him again, she missed him. She also told him that all the fuss about Voldemort had been laid down, so he could hopefully walk in the streets again without people stopping him. He stared horrified at the letter, extremely afraid she knew where he was. Draco could assure him that she didn't.

«How can you know that? » he asked.

«See the address, it only stands Harry Potter, if she knew where you were, she would have helped the owl, it have probably been everywhere in Britain and Europe» Draco frowned and gave the exhausted owl a bowl with water and food so it gained back its strength.

«Do you think I should go? I just left the place»

«It is you who decides, you do what you want»

Harry nodded.

«You sure about that? Do you really want to go back? » Draco asked the slightly busy boy walking around packing.

«No, I want to visit Hermione, and I can't let her visit me, she will understand about Lucius. And it will get the guilt away since I never said goodbye»

«What about the Weasel? » Draco asked. «Don't you want to visit him? »

«No» was Harry's simple answer.

«Why not? » Draco was confused.

«Did you ever found out who had killed Lucius? » Harry looked up at him.

«No, I never wanted to find out, I am sure I can't control my anger if I ever meet him or her, so I decided it was best if I didn't know» Draco said, still confused.

«Well, Ron killed him with the a curse that slashed him up and there was no way I could heal it with spells I know Ron thought that he would kill him, but Lucius told me, he would not harm him or Hermione, not even the Weasley's for my sake. Ron killed him because he was a death eater, he could have stunned him or something, and I could have visited him. I even think I could have gotten Lucius out of jail after a couple of years if he had survived. I hate Ron for killing him, I try not to, but when I see him I feel this burning rage inside me, I have thought about killing him, but that will put to much on the Weasley's, they already lost 2 children. Percy and Ginny» Harry said, neutral voice.

«I will kill the Weasel» Draco said.

«No, they will find out it were you and you will be put in jail and I and the kids will have no one that knows about me and Lucius. I want someone to talk to» Harry said sadly. «We just have to live with that knowledge» Draco nodded and walked out of the room, letting Harry pack in peace.

The end of the weekend Harry took the trunk with what he had packed with him to the fire place.

«I be back in a week or two, you can manage on your own? » Harry asked.

«Yes, of course, I can catch up with some friends, and if the Weasel is too hard on you send me an owl and I will come and kill him. Fucking idiot. Bye Harry» he said and hugged the smaller boy.

«Bye Draco, see you later» Harry smiled to Draco who patted Harry's stomach where a small bulge was hidden between layers of clothes and saying goodbye to his brother(s) or sister(s).

He walked into the fireplace flooed first Diagon Alley before he said Hermione and Ron's place and the green flames consumed him. When he stepped out of the fireplace small arms embraced him and he got bushy brown hair in his face.

«Hermione» he smiled and hugged her back. He had really missed her.

«Hey mate» Ron said and clapped Harry's back.

«Ron» He nodded and tried a smile. It worked on both of them.

«You look good» He did indeed look good. He had filled out again and looked healthy, he even glowed.

«Thank you» he smiled.

Then he got a slap on his cheek that burned.

«How dare you leave us like that? » an angry Hermione Granger said.

«I had too; I just need to go away for awhile»

«So that means you are not coming back? » Ron said.

«No, I am just coming back to say goodbye in a proper way» Harry said and smiled sadly.

«You can't do that. It is unfair towards your friends and those who love you» Hermione said and tears welled up in her eyes.

«Please, Hermione I promise I will come back one day, but for now. I will stay away and try to move on»

«Can you at least spend the day with us? » Hermione asked. Harry nodded and smiled. He said he had planned to be there for around two weeks, he had some business to settle before he left and hoped it was ok.

Hermione had smiled and hugged him.

«Who was murdered in the war and by whom? I talk about our side, I was to put up in my own grief to notice who survived and not» Harry asked sadly after he had been there for a few days...

«Aww, Harry, we lost Tonks, many aurors, Kingsley, Ginny, Percy, Neville, he died in the hospital a week later, Blaise Zabini, he turned to our side in the middle of the war, think it was Parkinson sr that killed him. We lost Remus, but you knew that, professor Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick. We lost so many, but the other side lost most» Hermione said. «I am so sorry»

«It's ok» He said in return. He knew Hermione believed it was Remus that he was soul bonded to.

«Yeah, it was hardly a death eater that survived, Draco Malfoy was one of the remaining death eaters, for some reason they let him go without a charge» Ron spat.

«Yeah, and I am sure if we had gotten on like you did there would not have been a single death eater again, Ron, you killed everything that wore the dark mark» Harry said furious, but still in control.

«Well, yeah, they were supposed to be dead, they were death eaters» Ron said, confused about his best friends beliefs.

«There were good death eaters as well» Harry said not thinking.

«Yeah? Name one»

«Stop this, we can't argue, what is done is done, we have to move on» Hermione said standing in between the two boys. Both boys agreed and sat down in silence.

Harry stayed at Ron's and Hermione's for two weeks, Ron was away the whole time except for the first day, the rest of the trips did Hermione and Harry spend around shopping. He had a wonderful time. He was a bit sad, it was one of the last time he was going to see his best friend. Maybe they would see each other again, he hoped so.

«Aren't you lonely over there? Living alone? » Hermione asked, after hours spent shopping. They now sat in a restaurant dining.

«No, not really. I had a friend move in with me» he said, smiling. If she had known it was Draco...

«Ok, what will you do now? »

«I have no idea, I think I will just take myself a year off, maybe start something next year. I am still mourning» He smiled sadly to her.

«I know Harry, take your time»

«Enough about me, what will you do? »

«I think about taking McGonagall's job, you know, transfiguration» She said. «But I am not sure Dumbledore will give me the job, I am still a bit young»

«I am sure he will, you are excellent for the job» Harry smiled to her and patted her shoulder.

A week later Harry decided it was time to go back to the manor, before it became too difficult hiding his bulge.

«I see you another time, next time, I hope I can come and visit you» Hermione smiled, Harry smiled back, a bit sad, how was he ever going to be able to visit her? Maybe in some years when he dared to leave his children home alone.

They said goodbye and Harry walked into the fire and said his destination.

Draco sat reading in the library when Harry came in.

«Did you miss me? » Harry asked.

«Yes, indeed I did, I was lonely here alone» Draco said smiling up from his book. «Welcome home Harry» Harry smiled.

Draco stood up from the coach and walked with Harry to the kitchen.

«Hungry again Harry? » He grinned.

«They don't have French cheese in Britain» Was all Harry said when a house elf popped up with crackers and cheese to him. The two boys sat down and Draco watched Harry with amusement as he ate.

«You have become bigger since last time I saw you» Draco said after awhile and Harry gave him a death glare.

«I am pregnant with twins you twit, what did you expect? »

«Relax; I am just making fun of you. You look very good, if my father had been alive, he would have eaten you» Harry smiled, but always got sad with the mentioning of Lucius.

«I think I will go to bed» Harry said and walked to his room and once his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

«My Harry, you look absolutely gorgeous» A voice came from behind him. Harry looked back and saw Lucius's face.

«Lucius» He breathed.

«My Harry» he said and kissed him. Harry moaned. Lucius laid Harry on his back and put his hand on Harry's stomach.

«You know I love you Harry? » Lucius said circling Harry's stomach. Harry nodded.

«I love you too»

«That is good, I love our family, always will»

Harry woke up and realized it just was a dream. His heart fell down to his stomach and he started to cry. He cried his heart out. He had no idea how many times he had wept for Lucius any longer.

Not feeling for sleeping more Harry pulled himself out of the bed and walked out of the room and down the halls, silently crying. The dream had been so real. Could it have been Lucius coming and visiting him? He walked into the library. A fire in the fireplace blushed up when he came into the room. He sat himself in front of it and just stared at the dancing flames.

Draco woke up in the middle of the night. He had no idea why, but a feeling someone watching him was there. He looked around and saw a blond shadow standing in the corner before it vanished. Draco's heartbeat fastened and he jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. Could it have been his father?

He walked down the halls to the kitchen, but before that he saw light in the library. He walked inside, figuring it was a house elf forgetting to turn of the light when he saw the figure sitting in front of the fire.

«Harry? Are you alright? » He asked.

The figure just nodded, but Draco could see something was wrong. He walked over to him.

«Tell me» He sat down beside him and looked over to the other boy. Harry had his white sleeping trousers on and a t-shirt, his pregnant stomach, poking out of it. Tears running down his pale cheek.

«I dreamt he was with me tonight, he came and told me he loved me and our children that he always would. It was so real, I could swear he really was there, and then I woke up, and he wasn't there anymore, I was alone again» Harry started sobbing and Draco put his arms around the smaller boy and comforted him. Harry had seen him, he was sure he had seen him. People didn't become ghost that way. They became like they were at Hogwarts, transparent, but visible and they never appeared in dreams like Harry told it. He looked down to Harry. He had fallen asleep on Draco's lap.

Sighing he picked the smaller boy up and carried him to his bed. He had become heavier with the stomach, but he was still light enough to carry to his own room. Draco laid the small boy down on the bed and walked out of the room. He walked to the library and looked around. His father had apparently gone and bought a lot of books on soul mates when he found out about him and Harry. He sighed, this could take forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The days went by and turned into months. Harry grew bigger and bigger. He and Draco had built up a nursery. He had been at a medi-witch and she had told him that he waited two girls. Harry smiled at this and looked forward to get them... In his 8th month, the nurse had told him not to leave bed, except for bathroom.

Draco was a huge help for this. He entertained the dark haired boy and helped him with a lot.

The day before January 1st, Harry laid on the coach and Draco was running around in the kitchen, getting ready for New Years Eve. Harry sat amused and read with a hand on his stomach. His two daughters kicked him all over, and he had gotten several bruises over his stomach.

Draco smiled to him and gave him a glass with coke.

«Since you don't drink» Harry stuck out his tongue at him, but accepted the drink and thanked him.

Draco sat down in a chair and sipped at his champagne.

Out over the evening, they laughed and drank and ate.

«What are you calling your babies Harry? » Draco asked.

«I have no idea, I want to see how they look before I give them a name» Harry smiled and looked down on his huge stomach.

«Will you give them the Malfoy name? » the blond boy asked.

«Yes, I will» Harry smiled. «After all, I am a Malfoy now»

«Yes, you are. Wait I have something for you» Draco said and walked out and came back with a long pack.

«What is that ?» Harry asked curiously.

«You know? You are the Malfoy Master? The head of the house?»

«What? No, that is you» Harry said bewildered.

«Sorry, to disappoint you, when I marry, I will get the title from you. And every Malfoy Master have this, I believe you saw fathers» Draco said and gave the package to Harry.

Harry wrapped the pack up. Inside there was a Silver Snake cane, just like the one Lucius had.

«A wand» Harry breathed.

«Your wand. You just have to say a spell and the wand will go into the snake»

«it has red eyes» Harry said. «Lucius's was green; I still have it up in my room, when he died on the battle field I took his wand. They were not aloud to break it, it was too beautiful» Harry said, more to himself than Draco.

Draco sat beside Harry.

«You know, with the title there comes responsibility. I made the call and pulled everything on you away from the ministry in Britain and into France; here in France they don't care about the death eaters business, you are free to call yourself Malfoy»

Harry smiled.

«Harry, are you alright?» Draco asked later that night.

«It hurts» Harry said and flinched again.

Draco sprang up and raised Harry up.

«Lets take you to the bed» he said before he saw the blood on the coach.

«Wait here Harry, I'll firecall your midwife» Draco said deadly pale and walked over to the fireplace and called the midwife.

«Oui, can I help?»

«Mr Malfoy is in labor, could you please come over? » Draco asked. «I think there is something wrong» He whispered so that Harry could not hear him. The midwife nodded and the connection was broken. Three second later a red haired woman around 45 walked out of the fireplace. She took one look at Harry before she levitated him to the bedroom. Draco followed after but only got a door shot into his face. Sighing he walked down to the kitchen, to take something to drink.

In the bedroom the medi-witch swayed her wand and left Harry in a hospital gown.

«Let's see» She said and looked between his legs.

«The blood? » he gasped between each contraction.

«Nothing to worry about, it just started bleeding when the birth channel opened» She smiled comforting to him.

The birth took several hours. It was a hard birth. Harry screamed, hoping it would end, he screamed for Lucius, he screamed for it all to end. The medi-witch was alarmed, it was taking too long. She summoned a house elf.

«Please go to Mr Malfoy and tell him that Mr Malfoy needs more doctors and tell him to floo after them» She breathed.

The house elf nodded and popped up in the kitchen where and Draco sat pale waiting.

«Mr Malfoy sir, medi-witch needs help, you need to get more doctors» the house elf squeaked.

Draco got even paler, He ran to the fireplace and after a couple of minutes he came back with 3 doctors and a nurse.

Draco showed them were Harry were and walked thereafter down to the kitchen again.

In the bedroom Harry was about to loose consciousness.

«Stay with us Mr Malfoy» the medi-witch said. The 3 doctors came in the door. The 4 of them fussed about it, when one of the doctors said they had to do a caesarean operation. The rest of them agreed and made everything ready.

Downstairs in the kitchen Draco stared down into his coffee cup, trying to push the screams out. Suddenly Draco saw something moving in to the kitchen. He looked up and saw his father. He got pale; Lucius looked down on him and smiled to him. Draco relaxed, and watched his father. Why was he like that? He had never heard about that kind of ghost. Then he a thought hit him. He needed the whole soul to be put to peace. Harry had to die, before Lucius could be in peace. They needed each other. Draco looked up at his father again and smiled to him.

Lucius looked away and walked out the door again. Draco knew he would go up to Harry.

Harry laid on the bed, breathing, he had stopped screaming, the doctors had given him painkillers and started the c-section.

«Harry, I love you» he heard a voice beside him and saw Lucius.

«Lucius» Harry wanted to cry in relief.

«I am so proud of you love, soon you will have our daughters in your arms, just hang on, don't give up, they need you. You don't want them to grow up at the Dursleys do you? » Lucius said and stroked Harry's hair.

«No, please, don't let them do that» Harry started to cry. The doctors looked worried over to him, but they didn't see Lucius, they just heard Harry talk to himself like in a fever, and that made them worried.

«Come on now, stay with me Harry» Lucius said.

«I am so tired, I want to come to you» Harry clung to Lucius's arm.

«Love, one day, you will, but not yet, our girls need you, they would be taken away if anyone knew»

«Please, make it stop, it hurts» Harry silently sobbed.

«See, our first girl» Lucius said smiling, still stroking Harry's hair.

Harry still sobbed, but smiled at the girl's cry. Not many minutes later another cry came out in the air. With this and a «I love you» Harry passed out.

One of the doctors walked out and got Draco the medi-witch gave him one of the girls.

Draco thought the child in his arms looked like him when he was a baby, and he was almost identical to his father through his whole childhood, he really hoped for the babies's and Harry's sake that the girl would not look like a Malfoy, but somehow he knew she would. It would cause some trouble if they ever returned to England. Draco sat down with the child in his arms, the other girl laid sleeping in her crib. Draco felt a shadow over him and looked up in the face of his father. He put his arms out so Lucius could take a better look. Lucius smiled and walked over to the crib where the other girl laid.. He smiled at both of them before vanishing into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry opened his eyes and saw Lucius standing over him.

«Where are they? » Harry asked him and he nodded towards Draco who was busy feeding a dark haired girl a bottle of milk.

«Draco, let me see them» He whispered out, not strong enough to speak clearly yet, but Draco heard him and he walked over to him with one child before he walked back and picked up another one and gave her to Harry.

«Do you see who she looks like? » Draco asked, and Harry could just nod. The girl had black hair, but you could see she was going to be blond after awhile.

«The blond girl is Lucy» Harry said and Draco started to laugh. «What? » Harry asked.

«Could you be any more obvious? » Draco asked and Harry's blushed. «I like the name», he mumbled

«Yeah, he would have thought it was sweet»

«He is here, can't you see him Draco? » Harry asked looking over to a smiling Draco.

«No, I can't, I saw him before today when you gave birth and the time you dreamt about him and cried in front of the fire and when I held Lucy in the chair when you slept» the blond said but switched subject very fast.

«What about the green eyed beauty? »

«I thought about Faith» Harry said.

«Faith? It is a good name» The blond boy said. Harry looked up at Lucius who nodded and vanished. His time here was over for now.

Draco walked out of the room to give Harry some time alone with the girls. The last nurse packed her things and left the room. She was going to stay the night in case something happened. When Draco walked out and Harry picked Lucy up from where she laid resting beside Faith on Harry's enormous bed. He had developed small breast and was able to feed the girls. The doctor had told him they would disappear after he was done breast feeding, but would perhaps never go fully away.

Draco and Harry spent the first couple of months just taking care of the babies. When Harry had developed the breast he also lost his self confidence in his body. With the breasts and not so flat stomach, he found himself looking fat. He thought about cutting his hair, but he liked it long, so he just went with the feminine look, that didn't bother him. The problem was that he looked fat. He had stretch mark all over his stomach and breasts. He didn't dare to look at himself in the mirror naked anymore.

The days went fast by. Harry was busy with the children and Draco helped him with everything. Specially the tasks as the head of the Malfoy's. Harry really did not understand anything about politics and economics and let Draco handle all of that.

One day Draco walked into the small living room where Harry and the girls was and asked him what he thought was best.

«Draco, you know I don't understand this? » Harry said after the confusing speech Draco had said.

«OK, but Harry, you know you have to learn it. It is your duty» Draco said.

«Yeah, but try to explain it in an easier way then»

«Ok, as you know, the government in Britain have said that all death eater's family's have to do something good for the winning side» Draco said and continued with Harry's nod.

«They don't know who you are, so they just took me instead and have said that the Malfoy's have to give an orphanage, the ministry or Hogwarts money, so they can help children and harmed people from the war, so the answer has to be signed by you»

«I thought they didn't know me, and why didn't you say it this easy from the start of? »

«They don't know you, but if I sign it their test will show that I am not the head of Malfoy. You have to do it. And to the easy part. It was easy, just a couple of difficult words»

Sighing Harry signed and just before Draco walked out the door.

«You really have to teach me this»

Nodding Draco left.

Draco sat one day at his office and worked when a big owl came flying through the window.

Frowning he took the letter and started reading.

Dear Draco.

It is a long time since I saw you and I wondered how you are.

I am sorry I couldn't be there for you after your father's death, but I was busy keeping myself out of Azkaban.

I would really appreciate if I could visit you one day. You are after all my Godson.

Love

Severus Snape.

Sighing he took the letter into his pocket and decided to speak to Harry before he did anything else.

When he came back home he found Harry in the library and the two girls beside him sleeping in one crib each. Smiling he walked into the room.

«How are you Harry? » Draco said.

«I am fine Draco, what's up? » Harry said and lowered his book.

«I got a letter from Severus today, and he wondered if he could visit some day»

«Severus Snape? » Harry asked.

«Yes» Draco said worriedly «We will just be in one of the rooms, you can have the rest of the Manor»

Harry nodded.

«Yeah, sure why not? » Draco smiled back. He was really happy about this. It was not often he saw his Godfather.

The day after he sent his reply and made all the arrangements before Severus came and visited.

«I will be in the west side of the Manor» Draco said. «You must try to keep the children silent; you can sometimes hear them cry through the whole Manor»

Harry nodded.

«I will have a silent charm over the room» Harry nodded. «But Draco, try to keep him away from the library, I will be there most of the night»

Draco nodded.

«You can compete against Granger now; you spend most of your time there»

Grinning Harry walked out of the room with his children and walked to the library to another long evening with his books and children.

Severus came through the floo precisely at 3 o'clock.

«Severus» Draco said and gave his godfather a hug.

«Draco, nice to see you» Severus said and smiled.

«Nice to see you too, please come in Sev» Draco said and gave a hand motion to show where to go.

Draco and Severus sat down in chair on each side of the coffee table and drank tea.

«Draco, how are you really? I am so sorry I couldn't come before but as I said in the letter, I was busy keeping myself out of Azkaban»

«I understand Sev, I really do. I have not been alone» Draco said and once he said it he could have slapped himself. How could he be so stupid?

«Oh, is there a girl in your life Draco? » Sev asked amused.

«No, there is not. I am still single»

Severus nodded with a raised eyebrow.

«Who is Ary Malfoy?» Severus asked and took Draco by surprise.

«Pardon? » Draco said after chocking on his tea.

«Well, you see that after you came and claimed your father body, yes I know you took it, you got the message through a letter sent by Ary Malfoy, did you ever find out who sent it?»

«No, I didn't» Draco said and lowered his eyes down to the tea and drank more.

«Stop lying Draco, I was one of the few who actually could see through you. Who is he? »

«Let me go and talk to him, maybe he will let you know» Draco said and wandered out of the room.

«He is here? » Severus shocked asked.

Draco walked into the library and saw Harry sitting in his usual place.

«Has he gone already? » Harry asked confused when he saw Draco.

«No, he wants to know who Ary Malfoy is, and I have no idea what to tell him» Draco said. «I am sorry, but he knows me to well for me to lie to him»

Harry nodded.

«Yeah, you are a bad liar, should not think so with the father you had»

«You married him, remember that»

Harry laughed.

«Yeah, how do you think Snape will react? » Harry said.

«Not that bad, or he will be furious, but that will be for you or my dad never told him. He was once father's best friend»

«Do you think he will keep it a secret? » Harry asked.

«Of course, and he is not a bad liar, he was after all a spy for several years and know how to lie»

«Yeah, sure let him in»

Draco nodded and walked out and came back with Severus.

«I have not told him a thing» Draco said to Harry and the dark haired boy nodded in response.

«Severus Snape» Snape said and took out his hand.

Both Harry and Draco looked shocked at each other. Couldn't he recognise Harry anymore?

«Ary Malfoy» he said and took the hand.

«Sorry for asking Mr Malfoy, but who are you and how come I have never heard about you before? »

«I was married to Lucius before his passing and we kept it a secret, not even Draco knew before he died» Harry said sadly, he still couldn't speak of Lucius's death without getting sad and Severus saw that.

«Sorry, but this has upset me a bit. You were married to Lucius Malfoy and never came out about it? »

«Yes»

«How come you never told anyone? »

«How could we? Voldemort's left hand man and the Saviour of the Wizarding world? Do you think it would have been happy news? » Harry said and turned around.

«POTTER? » Severus had gotten quite red. He was angry and confused, most angry that his long time friend hadn't told him this.

Harry nodded and looked down. Uncomfortable silence was around them.

Harry looked down with tears in eyes, trying not to cry. Would it always be this uncomfortable telling people? He was happy when one of the girls made a sound.

«Oh my God, he has a baby? » Severus asked disbelieving.

«Actually, it is twins» Draco said and looked up at Severus who had gotten very pale.

«Severus, are you alright? »

Draco took his godfathers arm and brought him over to a chair and sat him down.

The blond one looked at the daced potion master and walked over to Harry who was rocking Faith in his arms.

«Draco, could you please take Lucy up, she is awake as well» Harry said and sighed. «It is hard with twins»

Draco nodded and they walked together over to the pale Severus.

«Professor Snape, are you alright? » Harry asked and looked concerned at the quiet man.

«I think he has gone into shock» Draco said. «Sev, are you there? »

The black haired man looked over to the two younger men and turned his head towards Harry.

«Potter, I am not your professor anymore, call me Severus, you are after all my best friends wife now» Severus said

«Hey, I am not a wife» Harry said, but smiled. «Thank you Severus, you can call me Harry, but if I ever return to England you have to call me Ary, no one is to know that I am Harry Potter. People would not understand»

Severus nodded at this.

«For some reason didn't Lucius trust me with this. It hurts me» Severus said and looked down on his hands. Suppressing the memories of his childhood friend.

«You can always ask» Draco said and looked over to the dark corner of the library. Severus and Harry saw up and Severus hit the floor. The proud man had gotten too many shocks during that day and finally his brain just blocked the rest out.

Harry looked down on the fainted man and up to Lucius again. Giving his daughter to Draco he walked over to Lucius. The blond man just looked at Harry who approached him and took out a hand. Harry took out his own hand and took Lucius's. His hand burned, but it was a very good burning. The dark haired man smiled to the luminous light and felt the burning reach his chin and saw that Lucius had taken his other hand on Harry's skin. Harry hadn't felt this content since their last day together. Lucius and Harry's eyes met and they knew both had the same thought.

FLASHBACK

«Harry, you know I love you? » the rich voice of Lucius Malfoy said. He had his head resting in his hand and looked down on his younger spouse. The other hand made circles on Harry's bare stomach.

«Hmmm, yeah, I know. I love you too» the response was.

«Yeah I know» Lucius said and kissed him.

«What are we going to do after this war? » Harry asked.

«Why Harry. I have already told you. We will move to France, live in peace and away from reporters. You and Draco will be friends. We will have the house on the beach and probably a few kids and a cat...»

«A cat? Why not a dog? » Harry asked, opening his eyes and looked up at Lucius.

«Harry, a dog has no class or style. It runs around and barks and makes a mess of everything. A cat again, is sophisticated and elegant. Have totally control» Lucius said and smiled.

«Like yourself? »

«What a cheek» Lucius said but kissed him on the mouth. The kiss deepened and Lucius rolled around and laid over him. That night his two children were conceived.

FLASHBACK ENDS

When Harry opened his eyes again Lucius was gone and all he felt was emptiness. A sob came out and he couldn't hold his tears back. It was so lively. Everything seemed to be happening one more time. And he had felt good. How could this happen to him? Lucius had been there for awhile and he was now gone again. Another sob came and he fell to his knees and cried. High wails came through the mouth and suddenly he felt two strong arms around him. He felt a hand that patted his hair and comforted him. How could he feel this way? The feelings he had buried when Lucius was gone came back with full force. He could not do a thing. He felt like Lucius had been taken away from him a second time. In the background he heard the nanny coming in and a low whisper saying something and the nanny leaving again. Back in his mind he guessed that Severus had given the nanny his two children, and not long after another pair of strong arms came around him and he sobbed into the warm comfort.

«What happened? » he heard a deep voice say.

«He touched the ghost. I think their souls connected again and Harry couldn't deal with another loss» a lighter voice said and Harry felt that he was getting sick. Crawling out from the embrace he crawled over to a bucket and vomited. Everything he had eaten and drunk in the last couple of hours came back up again. He sobbed more of the loss and the burning in his throat. He felt really ill and could not stop sobbing and wailing. Two arms came around him again and he was dragged into a chest and hugged from behind. A pair of jet-black eyes came in front of him and he felt a sour liquid running down his throat before another sob came and he felt the darkness surrender him.

«What the hell was that? » Severus asked when Draco had put the hysteric brunette into his bed.

«I have no idea Sev. He was not like that «the first time» father died» Draco said. «Not nearly as devastated as he was today»

Severus didn't say anything about this, just looked down at his tea he was sipping. He and Draco had gone back to the small living room. The babies were with their nanny.

«What do you think it was? » Draco asked concerned looking up at Severus.

«Not that I am a shrink or anything, but I don't think Harry mourned enough last time. Maybe he didn't understand what was happening and just ignored it. Now he understood that Lucius is gone and will not come back» Severus looked into Draco's eyes. «I don't think he will make it through the mourning»

«What makes you say that? » Draco jumped up from the chair. «He has to live, what about Lucy and Faith? »

«I have read about the same thing. The soul mate that dies will not rest completely, and will always be there to remind the living soul mate of what has happened and will eventually drag him to his death with him so the soul can rest» Severus said gloomily. Suddenly a crash came from the fireplace was heard and Severus and Draco ran around to see what had happened.

Hundreds of pearls laid around on the floor and Draco sighed and was about to start to say a spell that made them pluck them up when Severus took Draco's arm and stopped him from doing it.

The pearls started to form a sentence. When it was done it said:

THANK YOU SEVERUS. I WILL NOT REAPPEAR IN FRONT OF HIM. SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU. LOVE LUC.

Draco gasped and Severus came deadly pale.

«Always your best friend Lucius» the black haired man said and he felt a cool breeze pass him and he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry woke up the morning after with a burning headache and a feeling of loss. He blinked confused a couple of times before he started to sob. Silent tears poured out of his eyes. He was not as hysterical as he had been the night before, but he was still completely down. He had touched the ghost. Everything said that he shouldn't do it. Where was his brains? You just didn't touch a ghost. A normal ghost was cold and unpleasant to touch. Whatever Lucius was, you still didn't touch him.

Sighing Harry swung his legs out of the bed and stepped out of it. He had the same clothes that he had worn the day before. Draco had not changed him, and Harry was happy that he hadn't done it.

He stepped out of the clothes and walked over to the wardrobe totally naked. He got a glimpse of himself in the mirror and got nauseated. Suppressing the feeling and looking another way from the mirror he found himself a pair of loose trousers and wide jumper. Taking the clothes with him he walked into the bathroom. Still not looking into the mirrors he started to fill the bathtub with water.

He watched fascinated at the waters that ran down into the tub and filled it.

He still had tears running down his chins, but he didn't notice. He was kind of used to them.

It was nearly a year since Lucius had passed and why did he cry like this now?

He had mourned like every other that lost his/her spouse, but he had managed to live on. He had done whatever he needed to do, but now it had hit him with full force again. How was is possible?

The bathtub was now full and Harry lowered himself down into the hot water.

The bathtub was as big as the prefect bathrooms bathtub was. Harry could swim in it, just like a swimming pool But Harry had no plans in swimming, he laid himself down in the end of it and relaxed. Thinking everything over. He wanted to die, but he had his two girls and could not leaved them. He would watch them grow up and when they were old enough he would end it. Smiling for himself he actually got a bit happier. He looked forward to it. Of course he had to hide it as an accident, but he would still do it. He could not live like this forever, just until the girls didn't need him anymore.

One summer day, 6 months later Harry and Draco laid by the pool relaxing, the two girls were with their nanny.

That summer it was extremely warm and Draco walked around in a shorts and got a extremely good tan. Harry looked over to him and got envious. He had to lie in a shorts that went to his knees and a t-shirt. He even had to buy himself a bra, but he never shared this with Draco, he really hoped when he was finished the breastfeeding, his breast would go back and never come back again.

«Harry, you have to much clothes on, it is HOT here» Draco said, looking over at the overly clothed boy beside him.

«Yes, it is hot» Harry said shortly.

«So why do you still have so much clothes on?» Draco looked confused. It had to be over 35 degrees and it was overly hot. If he hadn't had his regular dip in the pool, he would have been over heated. Looking over at Harry, he saw the boy did not have it comfortable.

«Because, I don't want to show myself off» Harry said before he stood up and walked into the house. He knew Draco meant it well, but he didn't know if he ever would be comfortable enough around Draco to actually walk around bare chested as he did before.

Draco stood alone beside the swimming pool and wondering what that was all about before he dived out into the water. He swam around before he decided to talk to Harry about what was bothering him.

Harry walked into the nursery told the nanny to give them some time alone. He never let anyone see him feeding the two girls. He didn't even know if Draco was aware of it. There was always some bottles with milk in the refrigerator. The Nanny nodded and left the room.

Harry picked Lucy up from the cradle.

«Hey Sweetheart, are you hungry? » Harry smiled down to her, looking over to the door, checking it was closed before he pulled up his t-shirt and opened the bra. Cradling Lucy to his chest and he felt the now familiar sucking on his nipple and he relaxed. Looking softly down at the small girl, as they had predicted she got blond silver hair, just like the Malfoys. Harry sighed and leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. Embracing the feeling of completeness. He suddenly felt someone staring at him and he looked up. Kneeling beside him sat Lucius, looking at Lucy drinking from him. Harry blushed, but Lucius just smiled at the picture the two made. Harry switched the girl over to the other chest, he was not afraid Lucy would drink everything before Faith got anything; he produced enough milk to both of them. Harry leaned down into the chair again and looked up to Lucius who smiled to him and mouthed I love you, before he vanished. Harry felt a bit down, but smiled to the girl in his arms. He felt so content that he never heard the door open and Draco Malfoy looking in. Draco just stood there, watching Harry feeding his daughter. Draco was a bit shocked over seeing Harry breastfeed, but he didn't care. Harry looked happy, and it was not often he did that.

«You two look adorable» Draco said and smiled. Harry's head shot up and looked at Draco and he started to blush, the redness going down to his neck and up to the root of his hair.

«What? » Draco asked, not understanding why Harry was embarrassed.

«You are not supposed to see me like this» Harry said and blushed even more.

«Why not?» Draco was confused.

«Because I am a boy, and boys don't have breast or breastfeeds.» Harry mumbled. Suddenly he understood why Harry didn't want to undress by the pool and why he never saw Harry feed the girls. He had thought that the Nanny did everything.

«Harry, you don't have to be embarrassed, I don't think it is strange that a person who has given birth to a child breastfeed, even if it is a man» Draco smiled. Harry tried to smile, but he was extremely uncomfortable.

«I have my own body faults as well Harry, you have an excuse»

«Like what? »

«Don't laugh when I tell you this, I have it glamoured»

«Yeah sure, could you please take Lucy and give me Faith before you tell me» Harry asked and smiled.

«Yeah sure» Draco walked up and picked Faith up before exchanging child with Harry.

«I have a third nipple» Draco said and blushed while he stroke Lucy's back.

Harry smiled.

«What? Are you kidding, where? »

«On my left side, my arm hides it»

Harry just smiled. He knew Draco told him this to comfort him, but he could not see the problem with a third nipple, it was just one more erogenous zone.

«Have you spoken with Severus? » Harry asked. «How does he like the defence position? »

Draco grinned.

«Oh he has it wonderful; I think he enjoys it very much»

Harry laughed at this.

«Yeah I can imagine, I think the whole castle prefer him as a defence teacher over as a potion professor»

Harry grinned, but it disappeared quickly again.

«What is it? » Draco asked concerned.

«I saw Lucius» Harry said without a trace of feeling. «He hasn't showed himself since the time I touched him»

Faith lost the nipple she was sucking on and fell asleep and Harry smiled down at her and laid her down in her bed. He never saw the frown on Draco's face. Lucius knew that if Harry saw him Harry would eventually be so depressed that he would end himself. When a thought hit him.

«Here take Lucy, I have something I must do» Draco said and gave her to Harry who shrugged and put his other daughter down into her bed.

Draco said a distant bye and ran out of the room. Harry stood left wondering what that was all about before he noticed the wards in the house gave a signal that Draco left.

Smiling he called the Nanny and asked her to look after the twins before he walked down to the swimming pool. He dragged of his clothes and dived into the cool water. Feeling very content.

Draco ran to his room and to his fireplace and took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire and called out.

«Severus Snape Office, Hogwarts» he landed on his butt in Severus's office.

«And what can I help you with? » the drawling of Severus's voice came from the desk in the room.

«I think there is something wrong with Harry» Draco said starting right on the subject.

«Oh, please tell me» the potion master said and laid the quill down.

«He has seen father again»

This caught the potion masters attention.

«Lucius said he wouldn't show himself again»

«I know, but something must have happened to make father do that»

«Why do you think there is something wrong with Harry because of this? »

«He has been more happy recently. Like he has a purpose in life» Draco said.

«And why shouldn't he have a purpose in life? » Severus asked and raised an eyebrow.

«Because the ones who have lost their soul mates do not have a purpose, they float through life with no other happiness than the memories of what they once had»

Severus sighed.

«Do you think he have decided to end it? »

«Yes, maybe not now, but later when the girls don't need him» Draco said. «It is just a feeling I have, he have never said anything»

Severus nodded at this.

«He might, depressed people actually gets happy when they have decided to end it»

Draco even got paler.

«We have to stop him»

«I don't think you need to worry yet. He will stay for his girls. Just try to keep Lucius away; I don't think Lucius meant Harry to see him. I suspect Lucius is watching him from the shadows in the house»

Draco nodded.

«Now Piss off. I have a class to attend to»

Draco laughed and flooed back to the manor.

The next three four years went by and the girls grew up. Lucy became as they predicted blond and looked very much like her father. Faith was black haired and had green eyes, but other than that she looked like a Malfoy, pale and pointy face. They both were very beautiful and had the typical Malfoy sneer. Both Harry and Draco had laughed the first time Lucy made one.

«My God, she looks like me, when I was at that age» Draco held his side as he laughed.

«What? My daughter does not look like a brat» Harry laughed.

«No, she does not; I was a perfect child, so she has to be something special»

«Where do you think I should send the girl to school when they are 11? » Harry asked, suddenly changing subject.

«What do you mean? » Draco raised an eyebrow. «The school here in France is pretty good, they even have dark magic lessons, I didn't think you had a problem with that»

«No, I have not, but I want them to have the best. The best school, where it is in the world, I will be moving with them of course, but I hoped I didn't have to move to Australia to get it»

«Hogwarts is the best option then, but the girls are Malfoy's, who will you put as guardians? »

«Ary and Draco Malfoy» Harry grinned, «imagine those faces. »

«Yeah I know» Draco smiled. «But, there is a reason you and my father kept it a secret»

« I don't know. Maybe I should put them as Potter, but Lucy's looks give it away. Hopefully I can hide myself as Ary Malfoy and no one will recognize me as Harry Potter, but still, I can't say that they are Lucius's either. He was a death eater; the ministry will have a close watch on me»

«Put me as their guardian, I am their uncle Dray, horrible nickname as it is, I can say they are some distant cousins of mine, their parents died»

«We can't lie, I just have to put myself up as their parents, people will think it is you who are their father anyway» Harry sighed. «Just glad it is 7 years before I have to do that, I am starting getting old»

«I know, we will grow old together, alone and single both of us» Draco said dramatically.

Harry took a pillow from the coach and hit him.

«I have a reason for being lonely, what is yours? »

«No girl is good enough for me» Draco said grinning.

«Oh, are you playing at my team then? » Harry laughed.

«WHAT NO, I am not gay, I am very straight, let me tell you, I just like pussies» Draco put his nose in the air and crossed his arms over his chest, making a very good Hogwarts Draco, like he was when he was young.

«You are such a brute» Harry smiled to him and shook his head.

«Yeah I know, and you ask why I am single» Draco sighed.

Draco never told Harry the truth about why he was single. He never had time, when he wasn't at the university or doing homework, he researched, trying to figure out how to put Lucius soul to rest. He had not found anything. He hardly saw the ghost anymore, but he knew he was there, watching from the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

One day Draco walked into the small living room where he knew Harry would be with the two girls.

Lucy and Faith sat on the floor and played with some dolls. Since Harry never had gotten toys when he was young he gave everything he came over to Lucy and Faith, but in the same time, he didn't spoil them. They had to earn them to get them.

Harry sat reading a novelle when Draco stepped inside the room.

«Hi Draco, done with your homework?» He asks from behind the book.

«Yeah, I was just wondering, what kind of soul mate bond did you and father have?»

Harry looked up from the book.

«The life, soul and heart bond, why?» He asked.

«Just school stuff, we have about different kind of bonds» he lied.

Harry nodded and put his nose in the book again. Draco looked over to the girls who were still playing and sighed before he walked out and up to the library again. He would do that, he was going to do it. The blond boy read over how to do it, and sighed. He hoped he did the right thing.

The Malfoy heir walked into his bedroom and apparated over to Severus's place, discussing this newly development with him.

A few days later Harry woke up with his 2 girls in bed with him.

«Hey you two, why are you here?» He asked smilingly to them.

«We had a nightmare» Lucy said.

«Do you want to tell me about it?» Harry asked, knowing that from when he was a child he didn't like when someone forced the nightmare out of him. Not that anyone had bothered doing that, when he lived with the Dursleys.

They shook their heads.

«I have something to do today, do you mind being with the nanny?» Harry asked.

Again they shook their heads and Harry rang after the Nanny.

«Can you please have them for a couple of days, I have some business I have to do» Harry asked the Nanny when she came in. She nodded and took the two girls by their hand and left the room.

Harry sighed. He would go to Lucius's grave today, it was 5 years since he had died. Harry fought the tears back. It felt like only yesterday he had been in Lucius's arms.

He dressed in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. The body he had once had wasn't there anymore. He was a bit round on the middle after the pregnancy, not everything had gone away. He suspected it never would, males were not built to carry a child. He had tiny tiny tits. He had breast fed the two girls and he had developed small breast, they had shrunk when he stopped feeding them, but you could still see them. He tried to hide it with large clothes. He really hated his body, and was glad Lucius never got to see it. The boyish figure was gone. Pushing the thoughts away he looked himself in the mirror once more. He took a collage jumper over his head and apparated to his Manor in England.

Harry walked over to the grave and left flowers on the grave.

«Hi Lucius, I just want to tell you that I miss you. It is 4 years since I lost you today, there has not been a single day I haven't thought about you. The girls have grown so big. I know you visit them sometimes, it is a long time since I saw you in my dreams. I miss you. You haven't been with me lately, for some reason I am grateful, but I miss you as well, do you understand what I mean?. I am lost without you Lucius, please come back, I don't know what to do. There is so much responsibility being the head of Malfoy, yes, Draco is very helpful, no doubt, but he has his own life, Draco took care of the trading in England, I can't go back there, there is so much I could use your help, your support, please come back, I miss you so much Lucius, please» Harry sat beside the grave and looked at the tomb stone. Tracing the name on the stone with his fingers.

He sat there looking out on the garden. It was May and everything had started to bloom. Harry looked around at the colourful garden. It was beautiful, Malfoy Manor in England was famous for the beautiful garden.

The dark haired boy just looked around and silent tears fell on his cheek, the silent tears turned into sobs and he cried himself to sleep beside the grave.

Draco took what he needed for the ritual with him in a bag and apparated into Malfoy Manor in England. Severus had warned him and said he shouldn't do it, but he could not stand and watch anymore. He was going to resurrect Lucius no matter what happened. If he gave his life in doing so and that was most likely, he would die very happy. Knowing that everyone he cared about was once again reunited and happy. Asking the Goddess of death something, was the most dangerous thing you could do. The muggles called her the devil, but he was still going to do it.

He walked out, and walked over to his father's grave, beside it laid a sleeping black haired young man. Draco walked over to him and levitated him to his bedroom in the Manor. It was late so he figured he would be sleeping the rest of the night. When he came back he drew a circle around him and the grave. He sat himself in the circle and started chanting.

«I ask the Goddess of death to give me a half soul, the soul mate of Harry Potter, his other half, I ask this for Harry Potter and his soul mates sake, their children, and the soul mates child. The soul mate is trapped between the two places and will not fuly be yours until both of them is dead. I plead with you to get the one back, to save Harry Potter from years of solitude and loneliness. I Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, give you my blood» He cut his palm and let the blood drip down on the grave. When the first blood drop fall on the grave a great black hole appeared over the tombstone.

«You have summoned me?» A female voice came through the whole and a beautiful black haired woman stepped out. She had a black dress and a black cloak on. She truly looked like death.

«Yes, dear Goddess, I plead with you to send me the other half of Harry Potter's soul back. His soul mate. He needs him. He is too young to live alone forever»

«And I should send him back, because? » The woman asked.

«Because he is not really down with you yet, he is trapped between the two worlds, until Harry is dead. Why not let us borrow him until they both have died from age? He is no use for you now, I gave the blood sacrifice» Draco said, hoping this would work.

«Yes, I got the blood from the half's son, if I was really evil I would have sent after the blood from the other half and the two daughters, but I never get summoned longer, it is refreshing seeing a new face, so I will let you have him» the woman said before she walked into the hole again, she came out again after 2 minutes with a sleeping Lucius Malfoy behind her.

«Here he is, he needs something to eat, rest and of course his soul mate Harry Potter» The woman said and laid the sleeping man down on the ground.

«Thank you Goddess of death» Draco said and bowed.

«Yeah yeah, whatever, toddles» The Goddess walked into the black hole again and both she and the hole disappeared.

Draco bent down beside his sleeping father and checked him over, he had the same clothes he and Harry had buried him in, a black suit and a white shirt. He found nothing wrong with him and levitated him to one of the guest rooms. He walked out of the room and into Harry's. Draco had always had some problems going into this bedroom, it was one of the places in the manor that had been forbidden for him, because it was his mother and fathers private place. He walked over to Harry's bed.

«Harry, wake up» he said shaking the small boy.

«What?» Harry said groggily.

«Come with me, let me show you something» Harry said and stuck his hand out to Harry to take.

Harry grabbed it and Draco led him to the bedroom where Lucius was sleeping. Pushing Harry into the room and standing himself in the doorway he watched Harry walking towards the bed.

Harry saw someone sleeping in the bed, and walked towards it. Who could it be? He saw something blond poking up from under the sheets. His eyes widened and he gasped when he saw who it was. He looked over to Draco for conformation, he nodded and smiled and left the two of them alone. Harry looked down on the sleeping man. He was sure he was haunted again, but he touched the other man and he was warm. Harry started to cry. He sobbed and buried himself into Lucius, who still slept. Harry laid himself down beside Lucius and fell asleep with the smell of his husband.

In the morning, Lucius woke up. What a strange feeling that was, waking up. He hadn't slept since he was alive. He actually felt something, he breathed and he had a heartbeat. The blonde aristocrat raised himself up, when he felt the warmness beside him. He looked down on the sleeping figure beside him and his heart was filled with love. It was his Harry, that meant that either was Harry dead or he was alive. He hoped that he was alive, but how was that possible? He felt things, for a long time he had only been a shadow. He remember his children's birth, how small they had been, he had visited them many times, they had even called him Father and he almost felt happiness over that. As much happiness you could have when you were dead. He was happy now, so he had to be alive.

«Harry, love, wake up» Lucius poked him. Harry had changed physical. He was bigger, he was not that thin anymore, Lucius thought he looked good, but somehow he knew Harry didn't. He also had gotten longer hair. He had hair down to the middle of his back now. He even had longer hair than Lucius.

«Harry wake up» he tried again and Harry groaned.

«I want to sleep more» he mumbled.

«Even with me here?» he said and stroked Harry's back.

«Lucius?» Harry opened his eyes, confused before everything came back to him.

«Yeah it is me» Lucius said and Harry throw his arms around his neck.

«You are back, how?» Harry asked, tears running down his cheeks.

«I have no idea, the last real memory I have is, I saw two magical signatures in your belly right before I died» Lucius said. «I think I can remember when you gave birth to Lucy and Faith, and I remember moments from when they grew up. How long was I dead?»

«5 years yesterday» Harry said sadly before he smiled again and hugged Lucius. «I think Draco know how, he woke me up and told me to follow him here»

«So you and Draco finally became friends, I am so happy for you» Lucius smiled.

«Yeah, we finally got over it. I told him about us, and everything was forgiven. He have your ring by the way, he refused to let something so beautiful be buried, and later he said that one of the girls could have it. I have a lot to thank him for» Harry smiled. «Lets go up and ask him how he did it, and later you can meet the girls»

«Yes, just let me exchange clothes, for some reason I think they have hung on this body for too long.» Lucius said and walked out of the bed and undressed. Harry looked at the naked body in front of him and remembered how good it felt when they were skin to skin.

«I still have a scar after the curse» Lucius said tracing a long white scar on his chest.

Harry nodded.

«It does not matter for me» he said and looked down on his body. The pregnancy had ruined it. That was why he never wore thigh clothes any longer. Lucius took on black pants and a red t-shirt. Taking the pony tail out and looking over to Harry.

Harry had his pj on. It was not thight but he had to change and Lucius would probably be in the room and wait for him. How was he going to hide himself? He walked over to the closet with clothes. He pulled his pj top over his shoulder but used it to hide his stomach and chest, he dragged on a white t-shirt the fastest he could. His legs were not that bad so he figured he could just pull of his pj pants. And took on a pair of jeans. He looked OK, now. His hair in a ponytail. He looked over to Lucius who had watched the whole thing. Why had Harry hidden himself for him? He saw Harry smile to him and Lucius smiled back. He was going to look into that later.

Walking down to the kitchen were Draco sat eating his breakfast with Lucy and Faith.

«Father» The two girls screamed and jumped from the table and into Lucius's arms.

«Lucy and Faith» He said grinning. The two 4 years old girl smiled widely.

«Now can daddy be happy again» Lucy said.

«Oh, Haven't he been happy?» Lucius asked and looked up at Harry who looked everywhere except for him.

«Yes, he cries himself to sleep most nights, he don't think anyone knows, but we can hear him» Faith said looking at Lucius with serious eyes.

«I will fix that» Lucius said.

«Father» Draco said «Good to have you back»

«Draco» The father and son hugged each other tightly. Harry held a hand on each girls shoulder, keeping them back. The usually loud girls stood still for once. Knowing this was a special moment.

«I have missed you father» Draco mumbled into his father embrace. How long it had been since he had been into these arms. Not since he was a child. Malfoy's hardly hugged, but he supposed when a person died and got resurrected they were aloud to hug.

«Lucius look at your arm» Harry breathed. He finally noticed something missing.

«The dark mark is gone» Draco said looking at his fathers arm.

Lucius looked at his arms with awe. How could it be? His curse that lost him his life was gone. Did they know he was alive they would jail him.

«We are happy then?» Draco asked.

«Almost, tell me how you resurrected him?» Harry said, and Draco told them both of how he had been suspicious that Lucius was trapped between the two worlds and would need Harry dead to get peace. He told them of all the study he had done and the final spell. How he had done it.

«Foolish child» Lucius muttered, but smiled nonetheless.

«I have a class to attend to» Draco said and gave his father a big hug before he apparated away.

Harry looked at the two girls.

«How come you are here?» he asked them.

«Draco picked us up earlier today» Faith said and smiled and Harry nodded knowingly.

Harry felt happy. He had never been this happy. After 5 years in feeling nothing but sadness he almost burst, but ofcourse a real Malfoy didn't show anything.

The dark haired boy took Lucius's hand and followed the two girls who had run out to the gardens.

«Shouldn't they have more clothes on?» Lucius asked and looked down to a smiling Harry.

«Yeah, they should» Harry said distantly before he understood what Lucius was saying before he ran after them.

They ran pretty quickly for two 4 year olds. Panting he reached them and looked down on them.

«Why have you not any jackets on?» he asked them raising an eyebrow.

«We forgot them, sorry dad» Lucy said and bowing her head.

«Aila» Harry screamed out and a house elf popped out.

«Go and get Lucy's and Faith's coats» he said and the house elf popped and was gone, but not long after he was back with two coats. One red and one green.

«Slytherin and Griffindor?» Lucius asked and smiled to the three of them.

Lucy and Faith just looked questioning up at him and he looked at Harry.

«You have not told them about Hogwarts» he raised an eyebrow.

«No, I am not sure where I will let them go to school» he said. «Lucy and Faith can you go and play somewhere?» The two girls looked at each other before they ran of and played with something.

Harry had secured the garden area so he was not afraid they could do something dangerous.

«I have not told them cause I don't know where I am going to put them» Harry said.

«You don't know which school?» Lucius was surprised. Didn't Harry want them to go to Hogwarts?

«No, I want them to go to Hogwarts, but there they will be recognised as mine and yours, but there again I don't want them to go to Beaxbautons. I for some reason don't want them to go there» Harry said.

Lucius nodded and they walked to a bench where they sat down.

«This is the first day you are alive and we are already discussing things. We should be happy just to see each other» Harry said gloomily.

«And you are not happy to see me?» Lucius asked a bit worried.

«What? Yes of course I am, I have not been this happy since last time we were together. The piece that have been missing have come to it rightful place again, but we are discussing the girls school. We don't need that yet» Harry looked up at Lucius. «I love you, and I always will, don't for a moment think that I am not happy to see you again»

Lucius leant down and gave Harry a kiss.

The electricity came as a surprise to both of them and both of them moaned into the kiss.

Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius's neck and opened his mouth to let Lucius in.

The blond man let the other's lips go and attacked his neck.

«Lucius, not here, the girls can see» Harry moaned out and Lucius nodded. Letting go of the other man he panted out.

«I think the souls want to bond again»

Harry nodded.

«Yeah I feel it too, we need someone to take care of the girls. That moment they felt the wards letting Draco in and they apparated to him.

«OH MY GOD» Draco jumped. «Don't scare me like that again» the blond boy said and looked at the two men in front of him. They were both panting and looking after Draco's opinion like true sex.

«See after the twins» Harry panted out.

«Out in the garden» Lucius said and they were soon gone again.

«I should never have resurrected him. Now they have five years with sex to catch up» Draco said but smiled anyway and walked up in the garden where he saw the two girls and sat down at a table, starting with his homework.

He was working happily when he heard Lucy ask Faith.

«What is making that sound?»

And to his horrible understanding, they could hear Harry and Lucius going at it.

Running down to the two girls he took his arms around them and apparated them to the Manor in France. Away from the sex crazed soulmates.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The years went by. Lucius and Harry lived in the Malfoy with Draco and their two daughters. After awhile Draco got an job offer in Britain and moved out to Malfoy Manor in Uk, which was his now by law. The girls got private tutors that thought them all they needed to know. Lucius trained them in the dark arts. He said that it was tradition that when the Malfoy child was 9 years old they would start learning dark arts. The two girls grew up to be quite differently from each other. Lucy looked like the female version of Draco when Harry had first met the brat in Madam Malkins robe shop, but she acted more like Harry. She was not that snobbish as her half-brother had been. Faith on the other hand was the most snobbish creature that existed. Once Draco had found out he had took her out everywhere, spoiled her with everything. Harry tried to stop it. He didn't like his children being spoilt. Still remembering how he had hated Draco when he was 11, but Lucius just laughed at it and said she would not get like him. He had Narcissa and she was three times worse. Faith had black hair down to her waist and piercing green eyes. She looked like Harry if you studied her and knew what you were looking after. She would be extremely good looking in some years when she got older. Both her parents were sure of it. Lucius had to be kept hidden in the Manors. He found out that he would be killed if anyone knew he was resurrected. After a French law said all resurrected people were to be put back to death. It bothered him greatly, but what didn't a slytherin do for his life?

Harry learned how to act like a Malfoy in public. Now he spoke with the same bored voice to everyone except for his family. He seemed cold on the outside to everyone else except for those close to him. For a few years he had written to Hermione, but after a couple of years the writing became rarer and rarer before it eventually stopped. The last thing he had heard was that she had gotten a child with Ron, 6 months later than Lucy and Faith, but still in same year. He guessed they would go to the same school.

Lucius agreed with him to send them to England to go to Hogwarts, it was the best school, even if Albus Dumbledore was headmaster.

A year went by and it was the summer before the girls was to start at Hogwarts. Harry and the girls had flooed from Malfoy Manor in England where they stayed with Draco and his new girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. Pansy thought he was Ary as everyone else did. The black haired man didn't look like the boy he once was. The messy black hair was usually braided back and hung softly down his back and he never went out of the house without his best robes and his snake cane. Harry sighed, walking to the bookshop with his two girls behind him, knowing they wouldn't run away like most children, no, his girl could behave. Walking into it, he knocked into someone and he lost his wand and bag where he carried the school uniforms, she lost her books and quills.

«Oh, I am so sorry sir» The woman said. She had long brown hair and brown eyes and wore a blue robe.

«Thank you Ms ?» he said looking down at her coldly while she picked up everything. He recognised her as Hermione. Oh, she had changed. She was not the same girl, this looked like a grown up woman. «I am Mrs Weasley Mr..» She said before she saw the wand, she picked it up and gave it to him.

«Malfoy» her eyes looked over him. He knew he had changed. Even if he still was short, he had filled out. The pregnant fat was almost gone. He was once again flat chested and was extremely happy over it. He had black robes on with green snakes as buttons and the Malfoy crest pinned on his shirt. His hair was back in tail with Malfoy Heirloom jewellery, and the famous scar was nearly invincible now, after the curse behind it was gone.

«Thank you again Mrs Weasley, it was nice seeing you» He smiled, coldly, he tried not to, but it had grown into a too big habit.

«And you» She said. She looked down and saw the two girls standing behind him. She noticed something about the black haired one, but she could not remember what it was. Harry walked over to the shelves and Faith and Lucy followed.

She frowned but walked out of the shop and towards the robe shop where her husband and 11 year old son waited.

«Dad? Who was that lady? It seemed like you knew her» Lucy asked.

Harry frowned.

«Yeah, I knew her once, she is a nice lady, be good to anyone with the name Weasley, no matter what they say to your last name, promise me this, girls» He looked up from the desk with books and looked at them with a serious face. «Promise me»

«We promise you» They both said together. Harry nodded, he looked at the girls book list, and took the different books out of the shelves and went to pay for them.

«Ah first year Hogwarts» The clerk smiled.

Harry gave her a cold smile back.

«Yes, first year Hogwarts, seem like it was only yesterday I went there myself»

«Yes, know the feeling, I have my daughter going there now»

«So nice» Harry said.

«Can we go now» Faith said tugging her father's robe.

«Calm down Faith, I have to pay first» The clerk smiled and Harry gave him the money before they left the shop.

Outside they walked further down the road.

«We have wands left» Lucy said. Reading her booklist.

«Yeah I know. Harry said. «It is something I have to check.» Weasleys' wizard wheezes.

«Like what?» The blond girl asked.

«Well, my first investment» He said turning around a corner and came to a shop. It stood Weasleys Wizard Wheezes with big neon coloured letters over the front door.

Faith frowned.

«It is tasteless»

«I know, but that is the point, lets go inside and be nice»

Harry walked inside and Fred stood behind the counter.

«Can I help you?» Fred asked, looking Harry over, frowning at him while he did.

«Girls, look around, do not break anything» Harry said. «Yes, I could use some help Mr Weasley»

«Very well, what can I help you with?» Fred asked, now paying attention. This man had money, surely some snobbish pureblood that was to brag. Then he saw the Malfoy crest.

«Get out»

«Pardon» Harry said.

«You are a Malfoy, get out»

«My My Fred Weasley. I never heard of a Weasley that kick someone out, and by the way I am married into that family»

«How do you know who I am with full name? I don't care if you are married or what you are, you are a Malfoy to judge by the cane and Malfoy crest on your shirt» Fred said.

«I know a lot about you Weasley. I once thought the Weasley's were kind and didn't judge by the name or blood. I guess I was wrong then.» he bowed. «Goodbye Gentlemens. Girls, we are going»

The two girls walked out from a corner. They walked perfectly. Harry opened the doors for them and looked at the angry looking Fred Weasley

«Bye» he murmured.

Just before Harry closed the door Faith turned around and looked Fred into the eyes and the red-haired twin got pale. Where had he seen those eyes before?

Outside on the street Harry took a few calming breaths. He was hurt, but he could not show it. Was this how Draco felt it when he was out?

«Girls, we are ready to go and buy wands» Harry said when he saw Hermione looking at him from a bit down the road.

«Mr Malfoy» she said and walked over to him.

«Mrs Weasley, what a pleasure to see you again» Harry said, almost smiling.

«What was your given name Mr Malfoy?»

Harry smiled.

«What give you the impression that I was not born a Malfoy?»

«Your hair and colours, the Malfoy's are blond» she said simply.

«Well, yeah, I was married. Good day Mrs Weasley» he said nodded at her and walked out with Lucy and Faith after him.

They bought the wands and everything was set to go to Hogwarts in two days. When they came to Malfoy Manor in England, the house was in totally silence.

«Lucius, Draco?» he yelled after them. Feeling something was wrong he turned around to the girls. You two will hide in the chambers, keep quiet and do not come out before I call for you.

The both girls nodded and Harry walked them into the chambers and locked it, before taking his wand out of the walking stick and raised it before he walked around.

The house was completely silent. The feeling there was something here that should not be in the house was overwhelming Harry. He walked over to the smallest living room in the house, trying to calm down and figure what was wrong. The Manor screamed to him that there were intruders there. He really hoped Lucius had gotten to the Manor in France if something had happened here. Opening the door and walking around with the wand raised he walked into the library. Arthur Weasley and several aurors and people working for the ministry were looking around.

«What the hell are you doing here?» Harry asked, anger starting to boil.

«Mr Malfoy» Arthur Weasley started. «We are checking the manor for dark magic, knowing the Malfoy family moving back here from France, we have to check it for black magic»

Harry stared at him.

«We don't have dark magic objects around here» Harry lied, but they would never find anything, only the Malfoy's could open that door to that room. You even had to be a Malfoy to see that door.

«Who are you? I have never heard of you before.»

«I am Ary Malfoy» He said simply.

«Married into the family or born with wrong genes?» A woman asked.

Harry glared at her, he recognised her as Tonks.

«Is it fun Nymphadora to raid your family's house»

«They are not my family anymore, they never have been»

«So you turned your back to your family? How noble of you» Harry said mockingly.

«This is enough» Arthur said. «Mr Malfoy, we are finished here, I did not find anything but your family lost the respect with Lucius Malfoy, we will always raid here some time to time» Harry sneered at him and the aurors apparated out.

When they were gone he ran to the chamber where Faith and Lucy were hiding.

«Dad what happened?» Lucy asked.

«Just some from the ministry checking our house» Harry said, thinking about getting a job there so he had somewhat control when they would raid their house so Lucius could floo back to France. No could know he was alive.

«They are gone now?» Faith asked.

«Yeah, lets go and find Draco and Father shall we?» he asked, they agreed and followed Harry to the fireplace and flood to France.

When they came out of the fireplace he called a house elf.

«Is Lucius and Draco here?»

«Master Lucius and Draco are in the study» the house elf squeaked.

«Thank you, now leave» Harry said.

Harry and the two girls walked down the hallway to the study, where Lucius and Draco waited for them.

They entered the room where his husband and stepson were.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You are both fine? What did the ministry there?" Harry asked and looked at Lucius and Draco.

"They were checking the house for dark magic. Didn't you ask?" Draco said and looked down.

"Well yes, but when did we cast dark magic? We are careful" Harry said and looked at girls who were now sitting down on the couch looking at him. Just before he was about to kick them out Lucius said;

"Let them be Harry, they are old enough to listen"

Making his lips a thin line he glared at Lucius but didn't say anything against it.

"You see this Harry. I didn't know that Great Britain has made a new law that make all magic that is not approved of the Ministry, dark and illegal. And my new watch from France had an unapproved spell on it. Therefore the raid and I lost my job. Since the watch isn't dark itself I could have sent a formal appliage to use it, but since I did not do that, I lost my job." Draco sighed.

"What?" Harry asked shocked and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Can they do that?" he asked after a pause.

"Yeah, I suppose they can. I have spoken with Severus; he says that the potion job is free. I just have to send a letter to Dumbledore and ask"

Harry nodded.

"I don't want my daughters going to school here. I will send them to Beauxbatons"

Lucius raised his head in surprised.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, Great Britain is not ready for us yet"

Draco nodded.

"I won't go back to France"

"I did not expect you to" Harry smiled. "I hope you will stop by sometimes"

"Of course Harry, Father"

A few days later the two girls were attended to Beauxbatons Magic Academy for Witches. The school was good, but it was not Hogwarts. Lucius looked pleased with the decision. He wanted them to go there from the start of. The school with the dark art was of course on high priority. Both of the Witches were good at it, but Faith exceeded at it. She was more than clever, she was a natural. Lucius gloved with pride. Harry was of course proud of his daughter, but the dark art was something he never approved off. He had used it more than once, but he never liked it.

Faith and Lucy meet the Headmistress of the school a couple of days later. Madam Maxine had moved after the war. No one knew where she was. This new headmistress Madam Oyre was around 50 years old and very strict, or so said the rumour. When Harry meat her with the girls, he knew the rumours were true. She had sandy hair and it was put up into a tight braid that fell down her back.

"Nice to meet you" Harry said and took out his hand. She shook it and eyed Faith and Lucy critically.

"Likewise. Are these yours?"

"Yes, the blonde one is Lucy. The dark one is Faith" Harry said and the girls smiled to the headmistress.

"And they are twins?" she asked, now looking at Faith and almost nodded in approve.

"Yes, they are"

"They do not look like each other" Oyre said simply and wrote something down.

Harry started to get annoyed. He really wanted to have Lucius with him. He was such a better speaker than himself.

"Twins not always do"

Oyre nodded.

"We will put them in separated rooms. My experience with twins is that they are best separated. They will not blend with the children otherwise"

Harry was about to protest, but Oyre just continued speaking. Harry let her speak. He did not want to argue with the strict woman, and he thought that McGonagall was horrible.

After the meeting he was left in a room with the two girls to say goodbye.

"Are you okay being separated?" Harry asked them.

"Yes" Faith said and hugged him. "No worries, we'll be okay"

Harry reached out for Lucy and pulled her into the hug too.

"You will be okay with this too?" he looked at her. She was so much more innocent than her sister. So more fragile. He worried about her.

She nodded to him and smiled. Harry doubted it was what she really wanted, but she struggled to be as though as Faith.

"Owl me if you need anything and owl me and tell me what is happening with you here"

They both nodded and Harry gave them a kiss on their cheek and left them there.

The Manor felt empty without the two girls. It was only him and Lucius that lived there. How empty it would be. Sighing he walked up to the living room. Lucius sat at the desk and read a book. He smiled to Harry when he came in.

"How did it go?"

"Oh, fine. Madam Oyre is a real bitch. Did you know?" Harry asked and took of his cloak and sat down in the chair.

"Well, no, but her brother was hard to work with" Lucius said and turned a page.

"Work?" Harry raised en eyebrow.

"Death eater" Lucius said simply without raising his look from the book. It was a sore subject between them. They hardly mentioned it to each other.

"Ah" Harry nodded and it was not mentioned anymore.

"Was they put into the same room?" Lucius asked.

"No" Harry frowned. He did not like that. Lucy needed Faith.

"Good" the dark haired boy looked at him.

"Good? Do you know what that will do to Lucy?"

Lucius put the book down and looked at him.

"It will hopefully harden her. She is too soft"

"How can you say that?" Harry started to get angry.

"She needs to get a bit backbone in her life" Lucius said simply. "She won't get that by living with Faith for 7 years"

Harry nodded and rubbed his temples.

"If you say so"

"Come with me Harry" Lucius took out his arm and showed his hand to Harry.

Harry took it and Lucius led him the bedroom. The night was filled with pleasure.

Lucy looked at her room. She shared sleeping dorm with 3 other girls. The other girls were at breakfast, but she couldn't bring herself to go down and eat. Food was the last thing on her mind. She looked at her uniform. A blue dress with a strange hat. The skirt was too short for her liking. She tried to drag it further down, but it would not go down a centimetre.

"That won't help you dear" a voice said and Lucy spun around.

No one was there. Then she saw the mirror.

"Great a talking mirror" she mumbled and walked over to her desk. The school books and schedule already laid there. First class was charms. She smiled at that. She was good at it. She could already do a lot of thing, but her parents had told her. Not to tell anyone that she or her sister was trained in most of the subjects.

Outside the classroom Faith came over to her.

"Where were you at were breakfast?" she asked and looked at her sister.

"I slept in, I was really tired after last night. We came too late too school"

Faith nodded, but Lucy could see that she did not believe her. She was about to say something when the teacher came down the corridor. The students made way for the teacher into the classroom.

"Come in class" The teacher was a male around 50. He had short dark brown hair. A pair of deep brown eyes that made Lucy feel stupid and unwelcome.

Lucy followed Faith and sat beside her. The sister paid attention from the first time.

"Hello first years. I am Professor Smith. Yes, I am from England, that explain the name and accent. I teach charms. The first one we are going to learn is Wingardium Leviose. Can anyone tell me what charm that is?" The professor said and looked around the classroom.

Lucy raised her hand and saw that her sister was a bit disappointed. She had hoped to learn something new. This spell had they learned already at the age 8.

"Yes, you blonde there. Madamoiselle?"

"Malfoy, sir. The answer is a levitation spell" she said.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir"

"Is your father Draco Malfoy?"

Lucy gulped.

"No, he is my brother" she said in a low voice. Professor Smiths eyebrow shot up under his hair and he looked really surprised.

"That means your father is Lucius Malfoy? The former death eater"

Lucy nodded and she saw that many of the students looked at her strangely. Harry had warned them against this. People would not react positively to her last name.

"I presume your mother is Narcissa Malfoy" he asked and his eyes bore into her.

"No, she is not" The strong voice of Faith carried the words. Lucy felt relived. She was not alone.

"And who are you Miss?" the professor asked.

"I am Faith Malfoy. Our mother is actually a father. His name is Ary Malfoy" Faith stuck her nose in the air and looked at the teacher like the bug he was.

"And you are sisters?"

"Yes, we are" Faith said. "Twins to be exact"

Professor Smith nodded and looked at them both. Both girls saw the look of disgust on his face, the same look he tried to hide. The difference between the two girls were that Faith did not let it hurt her, but Lucy felt the hurt stab her in her chest and she kept her tears down. You could feel the disgust and hate from the teacher. The blonde girl guessed he had been in England during the war. The French people usually did not care about it.

After the class Lucy packed her things and rushed to her next class. Her darker sister ran after her.

"Lucy, wait for me" Faith yelled after her. Lucy stopped and turned around.

"Is something wrong?" Faith asked when she reached her.

"No" Lucy bit her underlip.

"Please don't lie to me Lucy"

"I hate the disgust he had in his voice" Lucy said in a low voice. "Dad warned us, but it was horrible hearing it"

Faith took her into a hug.

"You will eventually make it. It is a reason dad took us away from Hogwarts"

Lucy nodded.

"What do we have next?" she asked and looked at her sister. Her eyes glistened in exitment.

"The dark arts"

Lucy's heart sank. She hated that subject. It made her feel horrible. Faith had once told her she had felt powerful, but Lucy could not understand why. Yes, the feeling was powerful, but it was the spell that was powerful, not her.

"What a horrible class" Faith said after the darks arts. The two twins sat at the dinner table and discussed the classes that day.

"The dark arts you mean?" Lucy looked up from her plate.

"Yes, it was boring. Both of us know all this. Father has told us a million times" Faith said and pushed the food around on the plate.

Lucy nodded.

"Yes, it was, I guess we don't need to work that hard as the rest in the beginning. I think that is an advantage" Faith said and took out her dark arts book.

She looked on a few pages.

"I know all this" She grinned at her sister. "Do you know what that means?"

Lucy shook her head.

"We can study for second year, or third year. I even think that I can study the 4th year material in the dark arts"

"You think?"

"Well, yes. Have you seen how easy this is?"

Lucy nodded. "I am not as good as you are in the dark arts Faith. I thought Father reminded you all the time"

Oh yes, Lucius told her that she should see how Faith did it. She was a natural at the dark arts, not even Draco had been that good at such a young age. Lucy often felt stupid at it. She could not see the point. She would rather use her magic to do good than destroy.

"It's curfew." Faith said and pointed at the watch.

"Lets meet up tomorrow" Lucy said and the two sister went to a dorm each.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The days went by for the two girls. Faith had started to make new friends. The three girls that shared the dorm had started to hang out with each other. Leaving Lucy alone. Her dorm mates had no interest in her. Sarah Goldner was from Great Britain and had told the two other girls in their dorm about how horrible Lucius Malfoy had been. Sarah's aunt had been killed in a raid which Lucius had leaded. Sarah had told this to the girls in here dorm, and all the three girls did not want to chat or say a word to her. She was mostly left alone. When she was not in classes she was at the library studying. She knew she had better grades than mostly anyone, but Faith was just as good. Without studying. She exceeded in the dark arts. When the teacher had found out how good she actually wore, she had gotten permission to borrow his books. That scared Lucy.

Home at Malfoy Manor in France a bored Lucius and Harry were.

"I think I want to visit Draco today" Harry said into the air. Lucius had again his nose in a book.

"Oh? Say hello from me then?"

"Is there anything I can bring to you?" Harry asked.

Lucius looked up and frowned. "Not that I can come up with"

Harry nodded and rose up from the chair.

"We seriously need something to do"

"Yeah" was the absent murmur from the blonde aristocrat.

Harry put on a nice travelling cloak and walked to the gates of the Manor and apparated to the apparating point of Hogwarts. The big castle was a beautiful sight and Harry was sad that his daughters did not go there.

He opened the gates and was immediately stopped by an invincible wall.

"Who's there?" a voice said. Harry spun around; the sound seemed to come from his own head.

"Ary Malfoy" he said aloud.

"What do you want?"

"I want to visit Draco Malfoy"

The gates opened and Albus Dumbledore stood at the gates looking at him.

"How can I know for sure?"

Harry frowned. When had Dumbledore become this paranoid?

"Just ask him"

"He has not given me any message about having a visitor today"

"He didn't know that I would be here today, please professor Dumbledore. I promise you, I won't do anything to your students."

Dumbledore nodded and let him in.

"He is down in the dungeon. I would like to speak with you afterwards Mr Malfoy"

Harry nodded and walked down the hallway.

The students were running around in the hallways. It was clearly a break.

"Mr Malfoy" he heard a woman's voice down the hallway. He turned around and almost smiled.

"Mrs Weasley, it is a long time since I saw you last time"

"Indeed Mr Malfoy, may I ask why your daughters are not students here like they should be?"

"My daughters are in France. Going to a fine girl school. I did not want them to go here, where it is still prejudices against them. I thought that England would not judge two girls that were not even born when the war ended"

Hermione nodded.

"I can understand that. I have a friend who left because of prejudices; I have not spoken with him for several years"

"What had he done?" Harry asked, even though he knew the question.

"He had fallen in love with the wrong person. I think it was a werewolf that died in the war, but I am not sure"

Harry nodded.

"I am sorry to hear. Who is this person anyway?"

"Harry Potter"

"Ah, I see"

"Have you heard of him?"

"Of course I have. He killed the dark Lord; I both owe him and hate him for it"

"I guess it has not been easy for you either, Mr Malfoy. Married to a death eater while being light yourself and your husband being murdered"

Harry's face had no trace of feelings.

"I have to go Mrs Weasley. I am here to see my stepson" Harry bowed to her and turned away in a hurry. He fought against his tears and ignored Hermione yelling after him.

He knocked on the potion masters room with his cane and Draco opened up.

"Harry" he said surprised and smiled.

"Hush, don't call me that here" Harry said and pushed himself in.

"Sorry, I forgot. How are you?"

"I am doing fine Draco, yourself?"

"excellent…" he said and a knock was heard on the door again.

Draco walked to open up. He sneered at the person at the door. Harry sat down in a chair and waited for the person to go away.

"Go away Weasley. I have company" Draco was irritated Harry heard.

"I have to speak with Mr Malfoy" Maybe the old trio grudge had not left him.

"Let her in Draco" Harry said and Hermione pushed her way into the room. Ignoring Draco.

"I am so sorry Mr Malfoy. I did not mean to be that rude" Hermione said and Harry could see she was really upset. He knew that a Malfoy should not care about this, but Hermione had been his friend through his whole childhood and he wanted to be her friend again. Even if it was as Ary Malfoy.

"It is perfectly alright Mrs Weasley" Harry said and smiled. "It is already forgotten"

Hermione smiled to him.

"Thank you"

"Now leave" Draco said and pushed her out. Harry gave her an one eyed blink to her as she was pushed outside the door.

"My God, I thought she was never going to leave. What did she do to you anyway?"

"She mentioned Lucius and the time after the war. It just ripped up old scars"

Draco nodded.

"I guessed it was something like this"

The chat went easy after that and before both men knew it was an hour until dinner.

"I am sorry Draco; Dumbledore wanted me to come to his office before I went home." Harry said.

"Be careful, he might find out who you are" Draco said and opened the door for him. Just as Harry was about to go outside the room a student ran past them.

"Ten Point from Griffindor" Draco yelled at the young man. "I love taking points from them, take care Harry"

Harry ignored the use of his name and walked up the corridor and to the Headmaster's office.

The gargoyle didn't want to let him in. He glared at the statue.

"I am sure that wont help" an amused Headmaster said and Harry turned his head to see Dumbledore. "Come with me Mr Malfoy. Let's take a walk"

Harry nodded and the two men walked in silence to the Garden.

"I am sorry you did not find the school good enough for your daughters, Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said after awhile in silence.

"I can assure you that the school is good enough, it was people prejudice that made me take them out. People here can't forget the Malfoy name. I can't understand how Draco can bear it"

Dumbledore humred.

"You have not changed Harry"

Harry spun around and almost took out his wand.

"As I said, Harry you have not changed. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me"

"How did you find out?" the adrenaline had started to pump and his heart pounded in his ears.

"I suspected you was with someone when you gave us inside information, and I finally came to the conclusion it was Lucius you were with when a friend of mine said that you had been kneeling beside him on the battle field"

Harry nodded.

"I did not care about that. He was dying. Everyone could have seen it as I cared"

"Why Lucius off all men Harry?"

"He was my soul mate" Dumbledore looked surprised.

"I guess you haven't found anyone new?"

"No, that is impossible for me. I at least have my daughters"

"I understand, do they like themselves at Beauxbaxtons?"

Harry stopped and looked at Dumbledore.

"Can I confide myself in you?"

"Of course my boy" Harry snorted inside himself. Boy? It was a long time since he had been one.

"I know for a fact that Faith is enjoying herself, I am not that sure with Lucy. She writes to me, but she rarely mentions the other students and the letters are always short. Faith I gets pages up and pages down with how wonderful the school is and how wonderful friends she has gotten. I am worried about Lucy" Harry said and looked down. His black polished shoe had gotten dirt on it. He frowned at it, Harry had surely gotten vain over the years.

"Maybe you should give her a bit time Harry, she is still young and some take longer making friends than others"

Harry nodded.

"If not is she always welcome at Hogwarts"

Harry grinned at him.

"You still have the same smile" Dumbledore said. "But you have changed as well. Filled a bit more out"

It stung in Harry's chest these words. He had struggled with coming down to this size, and still was he not happy with how he looked. He was too fat.

Dumbledore did not seem to care.

"Do you care to join us for dinner? It must be lonely to eat dinner alone at the big Mansion. Please join me"

Harry nodded what could he say? If Lucius wasn't alive that would be true.

At dinner he wished he had declined. He sat beside Draco and Ron. He and Draco talked silently with each other, keeping their voices low so no one heard it. Ron on the other hand glared at him and mumbled death eater all the time. Harry saw that Hermione was embarrassed over her husband. She tried to hush him all the time.

After dinner he walked up to the Hogwart's gate where he could apparate when he heard someone calling for him. All the people who had called after him today. All he wanted now was to snuggle into Lucius and relax. Maybe have sex. Which were really relaxing.

"Mr Malfoy" Harry turned around and saw the freckled face of Ronald Weasley.

"Yes, Mr Weasley?"

"Why are you here?"

"To visit me stepson"

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy" Harry said simply.

"He is your stepson. You should be just about my age"

"I am"

"And you were married to Lucius Malfoy? How much older wasn't he than you"

"14 years older than me"

Harry saw the look on disgust on his former friends face and got a bit angry.

"I need to go. I don't need the disgusted face of yours. I should actually be angry at you. It was you who murdered him"

Ron looked shocked.

"No one knew that. That list is hidden within the ministry of magic's files"

"I just know things, my soul recognise you as the murdered of my other part" old scars were ripped up again. He had managed to push away the hate to Ron. "I need to go before I kill you"

"You are a death eater aren't you?" Ron said simply. What was it with this Malfoy that seemed so familiar?

"No, I never was. Do you never speak with your wife?"

"Of course"

"Has she never told you about me?"

"Hardly"

"I was on the light side. Try to imagine how it is to see your soul mate on the other side of the battlefield. Good Night Mr Weasley" He did not manage to hide the tears this time and he walked fast and tried to keep his dignity with him as he apparated right into the arms of Lucius Malfoy.

The bond already told him what was wrong. Harry didn't need to explain. Lucius kissed his forhead and carried him into the bedroom.

"I am too heavy for you" mumbled Harry, but did not bother to wiggle himself out of the strong arms.

"No, you are not" Lucius smiled and started to undress the younger man as he laid him on the bed. Harry tried to stop him.

"Not with the lights on" Harry mumbled and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"When will you be comfortable around me Harry?" Lucius asked. "I think you are beautiful"

"You need glasses" were Harry's reply.

Lucius sighed and turned the lights off.

Lucy lay on her bed and read one of her school books. She needed to prepare for the final exam tomorrow. This school year had been horrible. She really wanted to go home now. A whole year without a friend. Faith had tried to take her into her gang, but she really did not fit with them. They were fun and load. She was more the quiet type.

Sarah came into the room.

"Looks who is here. The Death eater" she sneered. Lucy did not bother to do anything else than drag her curtains around the bed lock herself into it. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her father had told her that Malfoy's don't cry, but how could she not?

She heard a knock on the door and Sarah opened.

"Another death eater" heard Lucy through the curtains.

"Another Bitch. Where is my sister?"

"On her bed, planning another death eater raid I suppose"

"You are such an idiot" mumbled Faith and tried to lock up the curtains.

"Let me in Lucy"

Lucy unlocked them and Faith climbed in.

"Why did you come?" Lucy asked and snuggled into her darker sister.

"I felt your distress"

"How?" Lucy looked up at her and Faith wiped her tears away.

"I don't know. I think is has something to do with the sister bond."

Lucy nodded.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course" Faith said and held around her sister as both of them fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning they were woken up by an angry headmistress.

"How dare you leave your dorm room Miss Malfoy?" Madam Oyre looked angrily at her usually favourite student.

"Lucy needed me, and I stayed"

"Even if it went against the school rules?"

"Yes" Faith said certainly. Lucy could not understand how she could do that. Speak against someone like that.

"I will let it go for this time" Madam Oyre said. "Just because it is the last day off this school year and the exams in an hour. Go and eat girls"

The strict headmistress walked out of the room leaving the two girls alone with a disappointed Sarah.

The exams went well and Harry came to pick them up.

"How were your school year girls?"

"Wonderful" Faith said and smiled.

"You Lucy?"

"It was all right" She said and tried a smile which failed.

Harry frowned he would look into it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Faith looked at the Bauxbaxtons School from the car. How could her father drive them to the school? With a muggle car no less. How embarrassing. The summer holiday had been a bit dull. They had stayed at the manor all the time. She had gotten a few days with her friends from school, but she had to visit them. Harry said no visitors and that because of Father. She had been told since she was very young that her Father was a secret. For anyone else outside the family Lucius Malfoy was dead. That fact was hard for an 8 year old to keep, but both of them had done it.

"Everything ready?" Harry asked and took the last suitcase out of the car. Unlike himself his girls had loads of things with them to school.

"Yeah, I think so" Faith said and took two of her own. Her sister did the same, but she did not say anything. Harry had not reached through to Lucy during the summer. She had started to get better at the end of it, but now she was just as quiet and sad as always.

"Lucy?" he asked and the blonde girl turned around to face him.

"Yes Dad?"

"You know that I am there for you always?"

"Of course"

"Good. Now let's go inside"

The three persons walked inside. Madam Oyre was there again to meet them. Again Harry got irritated with the teacher. She was not considerate about Lucy. She told him how good Faith had done it the last year. Especially in the dark arts. He knew Lucy had done just as good, not in the dark arts but she had been talented in charms, but the teacher seemed to have forgotten that.

After the meeting Lucy went up to her dorm room. Her dorm mates were there as well.

Sarah Goldney was there and took a look at her before she smirked.

"Look girls, don't you think Malfoy has gotten fat over the summer?"

Lucy was shocked. Surely she had filled a bit more out. Her father had taken her out to buy new clothes, but he had only told her how good she looked. He had said it just to be nice. She was sure.

Nina a dark haired petit little girl nodded.

"Definitely, she is close to be enormous"

Lucy did not answer them but walked quietly over to the bathroom where she cried her eyes out.

The new class this year was Care for magical creatures. Lucy found the subject intriguing. She had always had a good hand with animals and hoped they would learn a lot this year.

She meet up with Faith and her friends to the classroom. None of them looked forward to it.

"The creatures are not interesting before 4th year.". A French dark haired girl named Carlotta said.

Lucy did not say anything to it. She had looked forward to this. Faith looked at Lucy and frowned. The dark part of the twins thought her sister looked sad and wondered what was wrong.

"Lucy, can I meet with you later?" Faith asked as the teacher came and they walked into the classroom.

"Of course Faith" Lucy said surprised.

The class went as Carlotta had said. It was boring. The teacher had only talked about rules and what would happen if someone disobeyed the teacher. Faith sat back in the classroom with her friends and Lucy sat alone in the front. Like she used to do. During her first year, she had learned to stay close to the front. No one would bully her or say anything to her there.

When the class was over the teacher called her to the front.

"What is your name girl?" he asked and looked at her.

"Lucy Malfoy" she said simply. It surprised her that he didn't react to the name. He was clearly not French, but then again she couldn't place him.

"Blaise Zabini here" he said and stuck out a hand. "I thought we needed a bit formal introduction than me telling the class my name"

When she left the classroom she felt a lot better. Blaise had a lot of good things to say to her. He even said he knew her diseased father. He had even told her to be proud of him, not ashamed no matter what the school kids said. They didn't know a bit of the war.

She had nodded and smiled to him, and when he gave her a chocolate and patted her head she started to cry. No one at this school had been this good to her. Blaise even seemed to understand why she was crying. He had comforted her and when she left the classroom, she was a lot better.

Blaise saw the blonde girl walking out of the classroom and he decided to owl Draco Malfoy.

Lucy meet up with Faith that day and the dark part asked the fair part what was wrong.

"I am fine Faith, I am really"

"You looked like you were about to cry your eyes out this morning" Faith said and frowned. She took her sisters hand and squeezed it. "I am here for you"

Lucy nodded and gave her a hug.

"I know. I am perfectly all right"

Yes, Lucy was all right that day. She was even all right out the evening, but when she came back to her dormitory with an half eaten chocolate, Sara couldn't let the chance of saying something nasty to her get away.

"The Fatso is eating chocolate again" she said aloud. Lucy ignored her and walked into the bathroom. There she threw the rest of her chocolate into the garbage and started to brush her teeth. Ignoring the nausea when it hit her. She struggled to keep the tears back. She put the toothbrush back into the cup and untied her braid. She had a lovely hair. Not even Sara had commented it. She started to brush it. No one at school had that long hair. She was proud of it, but she always had it in a braid. She did like it best that way.

The room was dark when she came into it. The three other girls had fallen asleep. Tiptoeing to her bed she curled around herself under the covers and fell asleep.

Faith on the other hand was wide awake. She and Carlotta were sitting on Faith's bed eating expensive French chocolate and practising the dark arts.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Faith asked.

"I am sure Monsieur Viva does not mind us practising the blood boiling curse" Carlotta said and grinned. Her black eyes shone with fire. Even if Carlotta wasn't half as good as Faith in the dark arts she was more evil and malicious than Faith. She liked torturing animals. It even frightened Faith.

"I would like to try it on my new puppy" Carlotta said and looked at Faith. The dark haired girl was really glad it was dark around them. She was sure her skin colour was close to paper white. What was wrong with her? A puppy?

"Why? It is more fun doing it on spiders and bugs" Faith said.

"What no? Don't be silly Faith, we are far beyond the 1st year and 2nd yes even 4th year at the dark arts. I am sure you know more than what half the 7th year students know"

"Carlotta, don't be ridiculus. I am not THAT good"

"Yes you are Faith. Your sister, she is really good at charms, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is studying 4th year as far as I know"

"See, you are better than her in what you do than what she does"

Faith nodded. "I don't like the idea of boiling an animal. The killing curse would even be better"

Sighing.

"Fine, lets try AK"

Faith shook her head. "We are too young to manage it"

"I am, not you. Try it Faith, you can do it. I will even let you use it on my guinea pig." The French girl said and walked out of the bed and took out her guinea pig.

"No, I can use it on the spiders."

"If you don't do it, I will boil it" Carlotta said and smirked. The panic started to rise in Faith. She looked at the poor animal. Its nose sniffed in the air and she couldn't do it. It was too cute. She took up her wand and pointed it at the small animal that Carlotta had put on the sheets. Green eyes flicked over to the French girl and a body binding spell was said and Carlotta was trapped.

Faith looked at Carlotta and murmured a sorry to her and took the guinea pig up and ran from her dorm.

She ran up to the owlery and wrote a hasty message to her Dad and put it on her owl. She watched as the Owl flew away. The dark girl walked silently out of the room. Had she done the right thing? Asking him to change school…

Draco Malfoy was about to lie down to sleep when a owl came flying to his window. He opened it and the owl came in. The owl landed on his chair and made a tooting sound. Draco walked up to the owl and took the parchment and started reading. His eyebrow rose when he saw who it was from. Blaise. He had not heard from his school mate in several years.

_Dear Draco._

_I have not spoken with you for a very long time. I can't event remember when it was and I am sorry I have not been in touch. The matter I am writing to you about is your sister Lucy. I am sure she is your sister since she said her Father was Lucius Malfoy. Did your Father marry again after Narcissa's death? I did not ask her. She was too upset at the time when I spoke with her. I don't think the other students are nice to her. She is often seen alone and is very miserable. I believe she has a sister at the school too. I have not seen her, so I don't know how she has it, but I think it is for the best that Lucy is taken out from this school. It will eventually break her. I don't know who the other parent of her is, that is why I am writing to you. Please talk to her mother and ask her to take her out. This place does her no good._

_Your forever friend_

_Blaise Zabini._

"Who is it from darling?" a female voice said from the bedroom door when Draco put the letter down.

"Blaise" Draco said and turned around facing a blonde woman.

"What did he want?" she asked and put her arms around him.

"Tell me to take Lucy out of the school" Draco said as he took his hands on her waist.

"Lucy? Your sister?" the blonde woman frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"She is being bullied as I understand it and Blaise does not think the school does her any good"

"Will you speak to Ary then?" blue eyes met grey. Draco nodded.

"I will, but not today. It is too late now. First thing in the morning. You are mine tonight Pansy" he said and kissed her. Groans and moans were heard in the room that night.

Harry sat at the edge of his bed with Lucius behind him kissing his bare shoulders. He tried not to think of the fact that the light was on and he was bare-chested. Lucius had told him several times that he liked him just as he was.

"I don't have the boy figure anymore" Harry said trying to slap away Lucius's hand when he undressed him.

"I don't care. It was not your figure I fell in love with"

The clothes had been slowly removed from him.

"I don't feel like it" Harry said and frowned. Still trying to push Lucius away.

"You will feel like it. I can sense your body Harry. It is starting to react" the blonde man grinned. He kissed Harry's cheek and untied the brand. "You have such a long hair" he said and brushed it with his fingers.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I should cut it"

"No, no. I like it. It is more sophisticated" Lucius started to kiss Harry's neck and his hand travelled further down. The dark haired boy's breath started to quicken.

"I look like a girl"

"The Malfoy head of house is supposed to have long hair"

"I am the consort" Harry said before he moaned. Lucius hand was now down in his trousers.

"I am dead" The blonde man laid the dark haired man down. The trouser was now far away and Harry had stopped thinking about how he looked. He just rode the pleasurable waves that came that night.

When Harry and Lucius sat and ate that day two owls came in through the window. Both owls stuck their leg out. Harry took both of the parchment and gave the owls a treat and water.

Harry frowned. Draco had gotten an owl from Blaise. Blaise told them that Lucy was bullied.

"What is it Harry?" Lucius asked. Harry just gave him the parchment and opened the other letter. That one was filling him with dread. Faith said what she had experienced in her dorm with her supposed friend.

"That's it" he said after finishing the letter. "I am taking both of them to Hogwarts"

Lucius faced betrayed nothing. He nodded after awhile

"I agree"

The relief coursed through Harry's veins. He was for a moment afraid that Lucius would say no.

"You know what this mean Harry?" Lucius asked looking straight at Harry's face.

"What?"

"People will eventully find out about me. Albus Dumbledore is not a dumb person"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I know, but I won't let them do anything to you. I will use my privilege as Harry Potter to get you out"

"Good, pick them up later" Lucius said and continued eating. The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence.

Harry wrote a letter to Dumbledore, telling him what had happened and that he would take both his girls to Hogwart later that evening. He never waited for an answer. Was that a problem he would home school them both.

Madam Oyre was beside herself. She begged Harry not to take them out. At least not Faith, she was such a talented girl. At Hogwarts she wouldn't exceed in the dark arts like she did here.

"Exactly" was Harry's reply before he jumped into the carriage that would take them to Hogwarts and slammed the door shut.

For the first time in a very long time he saw a smile on Lucy's face. It overwhelmed him with guilt.

"Please forgive me for this Lucy" he said to her. She threw herself into his arms and cried. Every sorrow she had and every comment, but her body problem she never said a thing about. She knew she was fat, and she was determined to do something about it.

They landed on the quidditch pitch where Albus stood waiting for them. Harry opened the door and gave the headmaster a smile.

"Hello Harry" he got in reply. Faith looked surprised. Wasn't that a secret?

"I assure you Miss Malfoy, that his secret is safe with me" the old man said when he saw her surprised smile. "You must be Faith" The dark haired girl nodded. "Yes, sir, I am"

Her English was fluent. Even if they usually spoke French. Lucy tried to hide behind her father, but Harry pushed her forwards.

"This is Lucy" Harry said and smiled. Albus smiled down to Lucy and reached out his hand. Lucy took her own shaking hand and put it into his.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Malfoy" he said and grinned. "Let's go inside. Do you want to come with us Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, please"

It was dinner in the great hall when they walked in. The whole hall became silent when they walked in. Harry looked around. He saw Hermione and Ron at the teacher table and he saw Draco sitting beside of a gorgeous woman beside him. Was he finally getting something?

The four of them walked up to the teacher table and Albus started to speak.

"Listen up Hogwarts. We have gotten 2 transfer students from Beauxbaxtons. Take good care of them. They are Faith and Lucy Malfoy"

Gasp where heard from the students. They obviously knew who the Malfoy's were. Harry frowned. Was Draco used to this?

Hermione came with the stool and with the sorting hat and asked Faith to sit on it. The dark haired girl frowned and looked her over as to trust this woman, but when she saw the look Harry gave her she climbed on it. Hermione put the hat on her head and as with Draco, the hat barely touched her head before it screamed out: SLYTHERIN! The cheers from the table were great and Faith grinned. She was in the house she wanted to be in. Hermione smiled to Lucy.

"Please sit on it Miss Malfoy" she said and patted the stool. The blonde girl climbed on it. The difference from her sister was that the hat used longer time on her, but it screamed out. GRIFFINDOR! The hall was in silence once more. A Malfoy in Griffindor. Harry had to grin. Lucius was going berserk. A Malfoy hadn't been out of slytherin for 500 years. Lucy looked up at him questiongly.

"Don't worry. This house is the best" he whispered to her. She smiled back. "I know" Harry was glad she was taking that all right.

Faith had already started to make conversation with the different children at the table. She was easily liked. Lucy on the other hand was bit more nervous. She did not have the school uniform yet. She looked down on her expensive robe and wondered if anyone here thought of her as a snob.

"Hi, I am Cassandra Wood" a brown-haired girl said and stuck out her hand. Lucy shook it. "Sit with me" she said and pushed the girl beside her further down. Lucy sat down beside her. Not long after Cassandra asked. "It is real silk?" Lucy nodded. "Good, we can't have fake things around here" she shot a disgusting face at a redheaded boy at the other side of the table. Lucy looked at him. He seemed ok enough, but she asked; "Are your parents rich?" Cassandra looked at her as she was mad. "Are my parents rich? Have you never heard of my father?"

"I don't know. What is his name?"

"Oliver Wood, the most famous quidditch player of all time" She heard someone mutter:

"Not THAT famous" to someone else at the table and then laughter.

"Never heard of him" she answered truthfully. She had never taken an interest in quidditch.

Cassandra's eyes bulged out.

"What? Where have you lived?"

"France"

"Understandable. Not much quiddicth there. I guess you know something about fashion then?"

"Not really" Lucy started to feel stupid. This was just like beauxbaxtons.

"And why are you dressed in silk? Clearly of a good brand.?"

"I chose it when my dad took me out shopping. I liked the colour so he bought it. I don't care what brand it is."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and continued eating. No one saw that Lucy didn't take anything to eat. Except redheaded Weasley boy further down the table. He frowned at this. Had she eaten before she came? He looked at her dark haired sister. No she ate as she had never seen food before. He frowned and decided he would do something about this. She was clearly not as snobbish as he had first thought she was.

Harry sat beside Draco and Hermione. He tried to have a conversation with both of them. It was not easy since neither of them spoke with each other. At the end he got tired of this.

"Grow up" he said almost loudly.

"Sorry?" both of them said.

"Grow up, you two are behaving like children. I know you two have a bit of a history, forget it. It is years since that" Harry said. "Goodbye Draco. Goodbye Mrs Weasley. I will probably be a bit around from now on." Draco nodded to him and Harry walked away. Hermione stood flabbergasted and watched him retreating. He was reminding her of someone.

Harry waved to both Faith and Lucy. Both of them waved back and he walked out of the Great Hall. He looked up at the castle. It was once his home. He apparated with a half smile around his lips and straight into his husbands arms.

"May I speak with you?" Lucy turned around and saw a smiling lady with bushy brown hair.

"Of course ma'am" Lucy said. "Right now?"

"If you don't mind"

The blond girl shook her head.

"Follow me"

The woman walked up to a tower. She opened the door and let the girl in.

"Sit down" she said and pointed at a chair.

"I am Hermione Weasley" she said and smiled "I am your head of house"

Lucy looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I try to speak with all my students to get to know them a bit better. This is not formal" she said and smiled. "Can I offer you something?"

Lucy shook her head. "No thanks. I am full"

Hermione smiled. "Isn't the Hogwarts food the best?"

Lucy just smiled. She didn't know. She had never tasted it.

"I need to get you into your class system. What have you taken before?"

"Charms, care of magical creatures, ancient runes, the dark arts…"

"Wait, you have taken the dark arts? You mean defence?"

"No, that is not before 5th year." She said.

"Well, there is no dark arts here. It is actually forbidden" Hermione said stiffly.

"I know. Draco lost his job because of it" Lucy said dryly.

Hermione nodded. "So I've heard"

After awhile they agreed on what subjects. She had to skip care of magical creature's. They did not have that subject at Hogwarts before 3rd year now. New policy, Hermione told her.

Lucy felt OK after that meeting. She had not been put into the same sleeping dorm as Cassandra. She shared it with two other girls. She had suspicions that Hermione had hand picked them for her sake.

When she came into the sleeping dorm two dark haired girls were chatting on a bed. They turned around to face Lucy when they heard her.

"Hi, you must be Lucy. I am Johanna" the smallest of them said. "She is Christine"

"Hello" the other one said and gave the blonde girl an enormous grin.

"I am Lucy as you said. Are you sisters? You do look similar"

"Oh no" Christine laughed. "Our mothers are twin sisters"

"Now, sit down and talk about yourself. You and your sister made the quite impression when you walked into the Great Hall"

Lucy sat down on the edge of the bed and told them of her life. Living in France had been wonderful, until she started her education. She briefly told them about Sarah Goldney and her friends, but not much. It was still a too sore subject.

As Harry predictet Lucius was not in a good mood when he heard how the sorting had went.

"Do you mean it seriously?" he asked for the tenth time that day.

"Yes, I do mean it" Harry said and sighed. "Look Lucius, you must understand that Lucy is more like me in behaviour than she is you"

"I don't like it. Malfoy's have been in the Slytherin house for hundred of decades, yes even centuries"

"I wasn't" came quietly from the chair where Harry now sat defeated.

"You are not a blood Malfoy either"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Chapter 13

Lucius finally came over the sorting. He accepted it and he even wrote a letter to Lucy telling her that he was proud of her. It was on time that a Malfoy were sorted somewhere else than Slytherin. Harry had to laugh at him, but it also made him very happy. He knew Lucius loved Lucy just as much as Faith, but he was more like Faith and therefore easier to be with for him.

One evening a few weeks after the sorting Harry and Lucius were again at the manor and were bored.

"We should get ourselves a hobby" Harry said and jumped out of the couch. Lucius just eyes him lazily from the chair.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we could exercise" Harry said and Lucius sighed.

"We both exercise enough as it is. You shouldn't do it more than you already do, love. Do something else"

Harry knew he was right. He did run a lot. The nature around the Manor was wonderful to jog around, but as Lucius put it, he did it too much already.

"We could go on a holiday" Harry said instead. "I think we have earned it"

"I can't and you know it" Lucius stood up from the chair and started to pace.

"We can't go anywhere in Europe, but there is other places than here." Harry stated.

"No Harry, we can't" Lucius walked over to him and placed his arms around Harry's waist.

The dark haired boy frowned. Lucius knew that he didn't like that, but somehow the blonde man didn't care.

The two men met each other with a kiss. The kiss was passionately and possessive from both sides. The dark haired man pulled back.

"Maybe this could be our hobby" he whispered into the lips.

"I quite agree" the answer was whispered back and soon they were back to kissing.

Faith was the Princess of Slytherin. She was well liked by everyone, even those outside the house. Lucy on the other hand was again quiet and left alone, but the difference from the last time was that she chose to be alone. She would rather not be close to anyone than being hurt and bullied like last time. Lucy often sat alone in the library reading and studying. Robin Weasley, a red haired boy had studied her since she came. He knew something was wrong with her. After a few weeks taking notice of what she was doing he found out that she rarely ate.

A Wednesday afternoon he walked up to her table at the library.

"May I sit?" he asked her. The blonde girl looked confused up at him.

"Why?" she asked a bit bluntly and blushed.

He was startled by the question.

"Because everywhere else is full" he said and looked around. They were the only people in the library.

Lucy looked down on her essay and noticed a spot in the corner. She started to read further. Robin frowned and sat down anyway.

"Why are you so distant?" he asked her.

"Because it is protecting" she whispered back. "I don't like people coming too close to me, just like I am doing now"

Robin nodded.

"I figured that much" he said and took up his books from the bag. "But you know Lucy, I wouldn't have hurt you."

The blonde girl looked up at him again.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Of course" he smiled at her and took her hand.

Lucy blushed and bent down over the books again. She was annoyed that it was harder to concentrate on the stuff now that the red-haired boy sat beside her.

At the same time down in the dungeons there were two people yelling at each other and having a big quarrel.

For two seconds Draco Malfoy had been the happiest man on the earth. His girlfriend Pansy Parkinson had told him that she was pregnant. His face had burst into the greatest smile he had ever had, but the joy had not lasted long.

"I am removing it Draco" she said and looked at him in the face.

"You are what?" he whispered dead quiet back. How dared she? It was his as much as hers.

"I am removing the foetus" she said harder and higher this time.

"No, you are not. It is mine just as much as yours" he started to get angry.

"I am the one who are going to carry it, it is my choice" she shouted back.

"I can't be with you anymore" he said. "How can I date you knowing you have killed my child?"

"I suspected that much. What happened with the Ice Prince Draco Malfoy? He wouldn't have thought two seconds about removing it." She screamed at him. "I know what happened, he died when Ary Malfoy came into the family"

"Don't get Ary into this, it is not his fault. Don't make the quarrel go into something else. I want that baby, and I am having it, with or without you"

"How is that even possible?" she sneered. "I am the one who is carrying it?"

"You transfer it over to me" he hissed back.

Pansy's face got over to shock before she started to laugh.

"Merlin, are you going to carry it?" her face was twisted and tears came to her eyes. "Yes, we can do that way. Whatever is the same to me, just don't expect me to have anything to do with it"

"I didn't count on it" he said. "Now I am going to talk with Dumbledore and say that I need the rest of the day off and when I am back we will go to St. Mungos and transfer the baby"

Pansy nodded at this.

"All right, but hurry. I want it gone" she said and walked over to a chair and sat herself down.

Draco ignored her and walked up to the headmaster's office. He knocked on the door and it swung open.

"Draco, my boy, come in" the headmaster said from behind his desk. His blue eyes twinkled from under the half-moon glasses. The blonde man walked in and sat down in the chair in front of the headmaster.

"What can I help you with? Lemon drop?" he asked and smiled.

Draco shook his head and tried a smile to the headmaster.

"No thank you. You know that I and Pansy are together?" he asked and started again when Dumbledore nodded.

"Today she told me that she was pregnant" he took a breath and saw a faint smile in the corner of Dumbledore's mouth. "My happiness was on the other hand taken away from me when she told me she intended to remove it"

The headmaster didn't smile any longer.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" he asked gently.

"No" Draco shook his head. "I need the day off; we are going to St. Mungos to transfer the baby over to me, then we are going to my lawyer to sign the baby completely over to me"

Draco took a breath. "Can I get the day off?"

"Of course you can Draco, just know that the transferring might be dangerous for you and baby" Dumbledore gently said. Draco stood up and gave the headmaster a weak smile.

"I thank you Dumbledore." He said and walked out of the headmaster's office.

The old man sat and watched him go.

"The Malfoy's really needed that boy" he mumbled for himself.

"What do you mean by that Dumbledore?" a voice from the wall said.

"Oh nothing, professor Dippit, just that I think our "Ary" has done well with the Malfoy men." Dumbledore said and his eyes twinkled.

"If you say so" Dippit said and again went quiet.

In the waiting room at St.Mungos Draco and Pansy sat in a chair each and waited for their turn. They didn't need to wait long until a bold man with a moustache came into the room.

"Mr Malfoy? Ms Parkinson?" he asked them.

"Yes that is us" Draco said nervously.

"Follow me" he said and they walked after the doctor in silence. He took them up a section and into an office. "Please sit down"

They sat down and faced the doctor.

"I see you are here for transferring a foetus over to the other part, care to tell me why?"

"She wanted to kill it" Draco started. "I want to keep it, so we figured out we transferred over to me"

The doctor nodded at this.

"Will both of you be there under the child's upbringing?" he asked them.

"No, I will not" Pansy said quiet. She had gotten a red blush in her face when Draco said she wanted to kill it.

"OK, how far are you?" he asked Pansy.

"The mid-wife said 5 weeks" she answered.

"That is a good time to transfer it. If it is over 8 weeks, it is impossible, the foetus have gotten too big"

"When can we do it?" Draco asked urgently.

"Just let me check up everything. I will guess the operation can start in an hour" the doctor said and smiled.

"Operation?" Pansy paled at the thought. "I don't want you to cut me open"

"I am sorry, I am muggle-born and are used to the term, what I mean is that the procedure can start in an hour" the doctor said and smiled at them. He took up the phone and told someone to come up to the office.

"Two nurses are on the way to get you two ready" he smiled. "Mr Malfoy, I need to speak with you alone after the transfer"

Draco nodded and looked at his hands. They were pale and delicate. They looked like they had never done a thing in their life, and now he was supposed to be a parent.

Soon a knock was heard on the door and two young nurses came in.

"Follow them and they will guide you through it" the doctor said and smiled to them as to encourage them.

Draco and Pansy stood up and left the room.

Draco sat in a hospital bed later that evening and was a bit dizzy and nauseated. The doctor had let Pansy go straight of the transferring, but he had to stay. The bald man had told him that the first 24 hours were crucial. The body might react badly to the new foetus and push it away.

"May I use the fireplace, I need to call someone to tell them that I am here" Draco asked the doctor when he was done explaining how the pregnancy would go.

"You shouldn't be up out of bed, send and owl, I will take the letter up to the owlery myself and send it" the doctor padded his shoulder when he left. Letting the men writing the letter in peace.

He sent one to his father and Harry and one to Dumbledore explaining to them what had happened and he wrote to Dumbledore that it might take a bit longer before he could teach again. Soon the letter was sent.

Not an hour later Harry rushed into St.Mungos. He and Lucius had been on the couch kissing when the owl tapped at the window. Harry had groaned and stepped up from the couch and walked over to the owl. The letter made him freeze internally. Draco's words had frightened him. He was at St. Mungos and would be there for the night, maybe longer.

"What is it?" Lucius asked concerned from the couch. He had stepped up and walked up behind Harry and read the letter.

"It's Draco" Harry said and frowned. "He is in St.Mungos. Pansy wanted to have an abortion so they transferred the baby over to him. Did you know Pansy was pregnant?"

"No I didn't. Go and see him Harry, right away" Lucius said. "I would have gone myself, but…"

"I know Lucius" Harry said and kissed the other man, before he apparated to St.Mungos.

"Draco, how are you?" Harry said when he walked into the room where was Draco lying on a bed.

"I am quite all right, it is just standard procedure." Draco smiled from the bed. Not long after the door was opened again and Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"My boys" he said and smiled. "How are you Draco?"

"As I just said to Ary, I am all right, it is just procedure." Draco smiled and scooted himself up to a sitting position.

The old man scooted a chair from another bed to Draco's and sat down. Harry did the same thing.

"Do you have any idea when you will return?" Albus asked gently. "I need someone to take the post while you are away"

"The doctor said I shouldn't work at all through the whole pregnancy, I am sorry Dumbledore" Draco said. "I am sure Ary will fill the post"

Harry sent Draco an angry glare, he couldn't take the post. Hermione would find out who he was and Lucius would be seen and everything would go to hell.

"Are you good at potions?" Dumbledore gave him a surprised look.

"I have university degree in it. I passed the professor test and am overall very good" Harry said and mumbled.

"Would you be so kind and take the post?"

Harry sighed, what else could he do than actually take the post?

"Yes, sure, let me be there the first thing in the morning" Harry said and gave a strained smile. It didn't seem as Dumbledore noticed, his eyes just twinkled and he nodded.

"Great, then is that settled. Excuse me gentlemen, I am just going to the men's room for a few moments" The younger wizards nodded and Albus left the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Harry hissed to the blonde man. "Are you bloody insane?"

"I know I shouldn't have said that to him, but I feel sorry for him, he needs someone to take the potion post and since I couldn't have it anymore I needed to give it to someone else"

"Did you think about Lucius? While I am away he is alone in the big mansion. He can't live there alone."

"I will be living there with him Harry, there is no point in worry about that" Draco said. "I am sorry"

"Nothing we can do about that now. I will just have to work so that Hermione and Ron don't recognize me. It is bad enough with Faith being there. She looks so much like me." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Would it be so bad if they did Harry? Ron and Hermione haven't "seen" you since you were 17. It is a long time since that time"

Harry nodded.

"I might tell them, eventually" Harry said and just about the same time Albus walked into the room again.

"It is starting to get late; I hope you will be better Draco. I'll see you tomorrow Harry." Albus said and stepped out of the room again.

"That was a quick visit" Harry said to himself. "You will be all right? Lucius would have come with me if it…"

"I know Harry, I know. I will be perfectly all right" he patted himself on his belly. "I have company now."

Harry laughed.

"I am glad you take it that way"

"You got to be joking?" Lucius said when Harry came home.

"I am sorry, but Draco gave me away before I could protest." Harry looked down before he looked up at Lucius again. "We will manage somehow, but I am afraid they will find out who I am"

Lucius took his arms around him and kissed his nose.

"Maybe it is time to let Ary go, and let Harry step forward. I have been dead for 12 years now. I am sure they will forgive me in time"

"I told Ron that you were 14 years older than me" Harry mumbled and buried his nose into the expensive fabric of Lucius's clothes.

"14? I am 19 years older than you, almost 20" Lucius laughed and lifted his head up.

"You were dead for five, meaning you are 14 years older than me. I am soon turning 30. It is a bit disturbing"

The blonde man chuckled.

"I am soon turning 50, is that much better?"

"You don't look like that. You look the same as the first time I saw you"

"You are still young Harry" Lucius took and lifted the younger man up and put him into a bridestyle lift.

"Hey, put me down, I am too heavy" Harry said almost angrily. "An old man like you shouldn't lift heavy things like me"

"Are you being rude?" Lucius gave him a mock glare and threw him into the couch.

Harry didn't answer and tried to stand up again, but Lucius threw himself over him.

"Since this is the last time we are going to be with each other for awhile, I want you tonight" Lucius declared and kissed him.

"I won't protest" Harry mumbled into the kiss as he let his arms circle around Lucius's neck.

Lucius's hands travelled down Harry's chest and started to unbutton his cloak. It took some struggling.

"This take too long time" Harry gasped. He reached for his cane and swung it around and soon they were both naked.

"Good" Lucius said and kissed him again. The blonde man kissed down the naked chest and down the belly. Harry closed his eyes at this. It was a long time since Lucius had been allowed to see his stomach.

"You are so beautiful" Lucius mumbled and his tongue circled Harry's navel. Harry knew it wasn't true. Old white stretch marks were over his belly and the skin was not as it had once been.

"I would never lie to you" Lucius said and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. Harry fell in love with Lucius all over again and he swooned after it. Being tired of being the submissive one he pushed Lucius down on his back.

"Now it is my turn to be in charge" he whispered into Lucius's ear and nibbled the earlobe.

The dark haired boy took his wand again swung it, this time he felt his entrance get moist and prepared.

"You are being impatient my love" Lucius teased him.

"Don't tease" Harry mock hissed at him and the blonde man laughed.

"I love you so much Harry" he said and pushed himself up in a sitting position. Two strong arms took around Harry's waist and helped him lower himself on the older man. They both groaned at their union. They kissed as Harry started to move. Their body rocked together as one and soon they both reached climax. They fell down on the couch and fell asleep. Both exhausted after the pleasurable exercise.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The morning after Harry was ready to go. He stood at the gate of the Malfoy mansion with Lucius and tried to say goodbye...

"Hush, it is not for ever" Lucius whispered. "In a week is Christmas holiday and after what Faith told me in the owl, you will attend to a Yule ball, right after that you can leave for Christmas holiday, come home to me with Lucy and Faith"

Harry nodded and kissed the blonde man.

"I know; it is just that I hate being separated from you" Harry whispered into the kiss.

Lucius didn't say anything on it. He felt it the same way.

"We should see each other at least a couple times in a week" Lucius said after a few moments.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, the bonds need it"

"I love you Harry" Lucius said and kissed Harry. The dark haired man answered the same before he apparated.

Albus stood at the gate and welcomed Harry when he popped into the air from nothing.

"Good morning Harry, how are you today?" he asked softly.

"I am good, thank you." Harry smiled "How are you?"

"Oh I am good thank you" The old man laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and walked with him up to the castle.

"A Mrs. Weasley, the young one, is specially exited when I told the staff that you would take Draco's place for the rest of the year." The headmaster chuckled for himself.

Harry smiled at the thought.

"Well, yes I imagine she would be" Harry said more to himself than Dumbledore.

The two men walked in silence up to the castle and was about to enter the great hall where all the students and teachers were eating.

"Everything Draco has done this year is lying on the potion desk. It is still the same classroom as Severus used in his days. Severus will be joining you this morning and show you everything. He knows this better than I" Albus said and opened the doors. The two men walked up to the teacher's table. Harry saw the empty chair and sat down on it. He looked down on the students and saw Lucy's happy face when she saw him. Harry smiled and winked at her. Faith on the other hand looked away and ignored him. She hit after a student that obviously whispered something to her. Harry frowned at this and decided to talk with her later.

"Hello Mr Malfoy" Harry turned around and smiled up at Hermione's smiling face.

"Mrs Weasley, it is always a pleasure seeing old friends again" he said. Hermione's face got a pink colour in its cheeks.

"May I sit?" she asked and nodded to the empty chair beside Harry's.

"Of course" he scooted his chair to the side and started carefully to pick out the things he wanted on the table. Harry ate slowly and listened to what Hermione said with one ear. He was to distracted by looking at Lucy. She did not touch her food. His daughter was chatting with a red headed boy.

"The boy who is talking with Lucy, is he yours?" Harry asked her and nodded towards the young couple on the Griffindor table.

"Oh, that is Robin" Hermione smiled. "He is mine and Ron's. Robin and Lucy have started to become good friends. Lucy was a bit of a loner in the start, but I think my son has gotten her out of it"

"I am glad to hear it" Harry said and smiled. "I am worried about her; I imagine your husband is not thrilled over it"

Harry tried to keep the hate out of his voice, to not let Hermione hear it.

"No, he is not, he has yet to confront Robin about it, but I am sure he will. I just hope Robin can tell right from wrong by himself, but I can't wait too much from a twelve year old" the Weasley said and took a zip of her glass. "He hates that I speak with you too"

Harry had to smile.

"I can imagine, I can't see what you look in him, oh well I can, he is a noble man, I just hate him for killing Lucius" Malfoy had to turn away from her when he said that, he hated the pity she gave him.

"He was on the dark side after all Mr Malfoy" Hermione said.

"That does not give him the right to kill him, he helped me when I fought on the other side, he did it all for Draco" Harry sneered at her. His eyes shot angry daggers at her. Hermione felt fear coursing through her. This was obviously a powerful wizard.

"Helped you fighting? You were on the battle field?" Hermione whispered. She seemed shocked. Inside himself Harry was cursing. He let something slip out. She was not meant to know that.

"Yes, I was" he answered. "Do you have any idea how hard it is seeing someone you love standing beside and fight for everything you hate?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't." They did not say anything to each other for some time. They ate the food in silence.

"Where are you from?" she asked softly and Harry looked up from the plate and stared into her eyes.

"I don't know. I mean, I grew up just outside of London, but where I am born I have no idea of" he said. Hermione nodded thoughtfully. Harry saw she was about to say something but they were interrupted by a man coming up to the table.

"Hermione, may I speak with you alone for a second?" Ronald Weasley looked at her. He refused to give Harry a look. The other man started to eat again. He was filled, but the Hogwarts food reminded him of a happy time.

"Of course, excuse me Mr Malfoy" Hermione said and stood up. Harry saw that Ron took her arm and led her away. They seemed to be in a heated argument. The man searched the teacher table and saw Snape. The older man was about to raise and leave. Harry stood up and walked over to him.

"Hi Severus" he said and smiled. Snape smiled and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you Harry" the dark art professor said. "Do you want me to show you your classroom?"

"Yes please" Harry walked out of the way so the professor could show the way.

Out of hearing of nosy students and professor they could talk more freely.

"How are you Harry?" Severus asked with a small smile.

"I am good" the young man smiled.

"I am very glad to hear, your husband? How did he take the sorting?" Severus looked down on Harry with a small smile.

"Well, he was not happy" Harry confessed. "But he took it all right after a bit of yelling and trashing around"

Severus chuckled.

"I am very pleased to hear that, he has not changed"

Harry smiled to himself.

Despite of what Severus said, Lucius had changed. If it was good or bad Harry did not know. Harry knew that Lucius was dark, but he also knew he had goodness inside of him. The goodness was Harry. The young Malfoy knew that if it had not been for him, Lucius would never consider helping the light side. He knew Lucius consider muggleborns lesser than him, but he had stopped killing them, yes, he had even stopped calling them names. At least in front of Harry.

"Here it is" Severus baritone voice let Harry out of his thoughts. The younger man looked from Severus to the door. He lightly shook his head and followed the older man inside. Severus walked hurriedly up to the desk and let the keys down.

"I know you have remarkable potions skills Harry, but it is different making a potion in a classroom than making it in a basement"

Harry looked up.

"Don't worry Sev, I will handle it all right" Harry looked down on the paper Draco had recently done. The Malfoy heir had not made himself down the sixth year paper.

"Draco has still a few paper to correct, do you mind doing it for him?" Sev ignored Harry and continued talking.

"Good, Draco was a bit more organised than what I was." Severus admitted. "He has a file on every student, what they are good at and what they need help to do. He even made a list where the O students could sign themselves on to help the younger"

Harry was impressed; no wonder Draco had such great students.

"I think I will be ok Sev, I am sure your door is open if I need any help" Harry brushed him off when he was about to start another speech. The older man looked doubtful, but he accepted it.

"You know where my dorm is" Severus said and gave Harry a small smile.

"Yes, I know Sev, thanks for your help" with these words the ex death eater left the room and left Harry alone. Harry looked around in the empty room, it really felt empty. He started to miss Lucius. He had not been away for 3 hours and he already started to miss his husband.

"Great, 6th year." Harry mumbled when he saw who the first class was. "With Slytherin and Griffindor"

Not 2 seconds later a young man walked in. He carried himself with grace and strength. He was soon followed by a young girl. Their hands were locked together and they got red when they saw Harry sitting on the desk. Harry was amused. It was a Griffindor and a Slytherin.

"Sit down" Harry said and they jumped from each other. The young pair found a place on each side of the room.

"Do you know where your classmates are?" Harry asked without showing his amusement.

"No sir, we don't" the young man said.

"May I know your name?" Harry asked and chuckled.

"Edward Bullstrode" he said and blushed. Harry nodded.

"Tell me Mr Bullstrode, who are your parents?"

"I know only my mother. Millicent Bullstrode" Harry nodded and looked over to the young girl. She was pretty enough, but no real beauty. Harry found it strange that a handsome man as Edward was with someone that plain. Before Harry could ask the girl her name the rest of the class stormed in and found themselves a seat.

Harry presented himself and used the time to get to know the students. He looked over the notes Draco had left and made a quick note to specially help a few students with the subject. That class disappeared and a new one came in before he knew it. In the breaks he studied the notes and read over the assignments. He looked down on Bullstrodes assignment and was surprised of how well the young man had done it. Harry jumped in his chair when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said and laid the paper down on the desk.

A blonde and a dark haired girl stuck their head in.

"Dad, are you still working?" the dark haired girl seamed insulted.

"Yes, I am darling. Do you have the time?" Harry smiled and realized how late it was.

"It is soon nine. We just wanted to visit you before curfew."

Harry smiled at Faith.

"I love have you two visiting me, but I don't you two realize how late it is. It is an hour since curfew started" he blinked at them.

The twins had walked in front of the desk and looked over the paper.

"Have they done well?" Lucy asked and picked up a paper.

"Some have yes" Harry answered truthfully.

"Do you correct ours?" Faith asked and searched for the 2nd years papers.

"No, I am not." Harry took the papers away from the two girls and asked. "Professor Snape is, I am not permitted."

Faith nodded.

"Make sense"

Harry took a parchment and wrote a few sentences down on it and gave it to Lucy, he copied it and gave the other to Faith.

"Now, go down to your rooms, come and visit me before bedtime next time" Harry joked and kissed the girls on each of their cheek.

"OK, dad" Faith said and took her sister's hand. They both waved their hands to him and left the room. Harry was again free to think. His thoughts went back to his husband. Lucius was alone in the mansion, he desperately wanted him.

Should he dare to go back? He couldn't sleep now anyway so he grabbed a handful of floo powder and through it into the fireplace.

The next thing Harry knew he stepped out of the fireplace and saw the familiar living room. The house was totally dark. He could sense the emptiness, except from the bedroom. Draco was obviously still hospitalized, that left Lucius alone in here. Harry threw his clothes of and walked up to the bedroom. He opened the door carefully and he could see Lucius. The blonde man had fallen asleep fully clothed on top of the quill and sheets. His head rested on his arm and the other arm lay over a book. Harry had to smile at him. He was so pretty, so handsome. Even if he was soon 50, the man still looked young. He had not aged a day since the first time Harry had seen him. The dark haired man sat carefully down on the bed beside Lucius and took his hair away from the eyes.

"Lucius? Wake up" Harry whispered. Lucius turned around and mumbled something. Harry had not the heart to wake him so he lay beside him the entire night. Just staring at his husband. Remembering how their days were before. Lucius took one arm around Harry during the night and the younger man enjoyed the warmth his husband gave.

When Lucius woke up that morning he felt his soul and heart was at rest. He felt at peace and content. The bed beside him was still warm and he knew Harry had been there. He caught himself smiling and sang cheerfully on his way to the shower. This day was going to be all right.

Harry on the other hand was tired. His restless night reflected on him when he walked up to the breakfast table. He saw the headmaster give him a worried look. Harry gave an almost invisible shook of his head in return. Giving the old man a sign not to pry. For once the headmaster did as Harry said. Harry did not give Ron a glance when he walked past him. He sat down beside Hermione and threw on a slice of bread and took some cheese on it, even if he knew how fat it was. Today he would not care.

"Good morning to you too" Hermione said as she sipped on her coffee. Harry growled in return.

"How cheery we are today" The woman laughed and looked down in the cup. Harry sent her a glare and walked away from the table. Stupid woman he muttered. He smiled to Lucy and Faith who frowned at him. His mood did not get better when he saw Lucy leave her table with her plate untouched.

"You are coming to my office young lady" Harry said to his blonde daughter. Lucy shook her head.

"I can't dad, I have charms." She said. Her voice shook a bit at his hard voice

"Ok, come to me in the lunch break, we are eating lunch together" Harry said and eyed her. He tried to sound softer, but he failed doing so. Harry could see his daughter think of an excuse.

"Great, I will see you at 11 then" Harry smiled to her and patted her arm and left her before she could say anything. He knew she would be there; she wouldn't dare to go against him.

The first class came into the room and all Harry did was giving the class a paper to fill out.

"When you are done with this paper you will put it on my desk and you can take the rest of the time off before your next class" Harry said to the class before he turned around and walked into his chambers.

He sat down into one of the chairs he had and started to relax. Malfoy was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away" he yelled to the door.

"Ok" he heard Lucy's voice from the other side. Harry cursed himself and ran up to the door and opened. Lucy was already a bit further up the hall.

"Come back Lucy, it was not you I yelled for" He gave her a smile and opened the door for her. Lucy stepped in and looked around.

"I can eat in the great hall with Robin, it is not a problem." She said weakly as she sat down on the chair Harry took out for her.

"No Lucy, I want to talk to you" he said and put the food on the table and sat down himself. Harry studied her and the way she made herself a sandwich.

"About what? And how come Faith isn't here?" Lucy laid the sandwich down and poured herself a glass of water.

"Because I need to talk to you Lucy" Harry said and bit of his own sandwich. "I notice that you haven't eaten anything in the great hall since I came here Lucy, you might think I won't notice, but I do"

"I have eaten" Lucy bit back. Harry just raised his eyebrow and Lucy looked down.

"No, I haven't" she whispered. Her small hands gripped the glass of water.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because, if I do, I will lose the one thing I have control of and I will gain weight" she whispered.

Harry could sense that she was uncomfortable and she took the bread and chewed slowly on it. He was just glad she did that.

"I won't ask you about these things, I will pay for help to you. I don't think you really want to tell me all this things. I am here if you want to, but I don't know how to help you" Harry said and smiled. "I have not said anything to Father, but he deserves to know, is that all right with you?"

Lucy nodded and tears came to his eyes.

"As long as he doesn't get disappointed in me. Faith would never get a problem like this"

"Father loves you just as much as I do. We love both you and Faith equally, and you two are different individuals, you are so like Father in appearance, but on the other way you are like me as I was before when I was young. Faith is the other way around. You two are the perfect match."

Lucy nodded.

"Can we have lunch together again soon?" Lucy asked suddenly.

"Of course Lucy, sure we can" Harry said and smiled. He now saw his daughter again under all the misery and the thin cheeks. She had certainly lost some weight.HiHhhhhhhiihHGHlliiijjh


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Faith stood in front her father's desk. Fury was printed on her normally happy face. Her hands rested on her hips and she almost burst with fury.

"The answer is still no Faith" Harry said and looked tiredly on the angry girl.

"But why?" She whined and stomped with her foot.

"Because my dear Faith, it is too expensive buying a dress for 500 Galleons for a simple school Yule ball"

"Cassandra Wood is buying her dress for nearly 1000 Galleons, she told me that." Faith said quickly.

"I don't care what Ms Wood is going to wear, she could come in a dress in pure gold for whatever I care" Harry sighed. "Her parents like to show her off, I guess Oliver has gotten his fame into his head."

Faith didn't say anything to this. She agreed with him, not that she wanted to admit it. 500 Galleons was not that much.

"The final answer is no Faith, I will give you 125 Galleons to buy the dress for" Harry said. Faith gave him an angry glance and stormed out.

"Fine then, I don't have to buy you one" Harry yelled after her and he heard her yell in frustration up the hallway. Harry chuckled at this, he was sure she frightened off everyone in her path.

"You have an angry daughter Mr Malfoy" Harry looked up from the desk and saw Hermione stand in the doorway.

"Sorry, the door was open" she said and smiled. He returned it.

"Yes, she takes it after her father" he joked.

"Which one?" she asked, half joking half serious.

"A little of both I guess" Harry confessed and grinned. "What is bringing you down to the dungeon Mrs Weasley?" He asked her and lay back in the chair. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"I heard Faith yell in the other hallway and went to check. When I saw her coming out from your office I suspected you had a quarrel."

Harry nodded and sighed.

"She wants a dress to the Yule ball."

"That doesn't seem unreasonable." Hermione said and frowned.

"When she wants a dress to 500 Galleons I have to say no. It is over 300£"

The brown haired woman whistled.

"I thought that every Malfoy had to have the best always" She joked. Obviously the woman was tired of standing, because she took her wand out and conjured a chair out of nothing and sat down.

"Well, Yes, we have, or had. I like to live simple, I never grew up with much money, so when I have some I try to save it" Harry admitted and smiled for himself.

"Yeah, Ron is the same way. We have more than enough, when he was young his mother and father could barely put food on their table, but it was one of the most loving families anyhow."

Harry nodded. He could remember how wonderful it had been coming from the Dursley's to the burrow when he was younger and still a student.

Hermione looked down on her hands and up again.

"I can only guess" Harry said quietly and studied his nails. He really didn't want to speak about this.

"When are you taking the twins to Diagon Alley to shop dresses?" Hermione asked. Breaking them away from the sombre talk.

"In an hour, I just need to find Faith and calm her down." Harry said and sighed. "She reminds me so much of her brother"

"Brother?" Hermione asked confused.

"Draco" Harry said and grinned. "He and Faith has spent hours in Diagon Alley shopping clothes, when she turned 11 and was going to Beaxbaxtons, I am not kidding, I think they spent half of the Malfoy fortune on clothes to her"

Hermione laughed.

"You and Draco are the same age right?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded at this wondering where it was going.

"How big age different was it between you and Mr Malfoy?"

"It is 14 years." He said. Hermione nodded.

"Meaning you are 35" Hermione said. You could practically hear the wheel turn in her head.

Harry did not correct her.

"How did you come up with that conclusion?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since Draco turned 30 a few months back" Hermione said. "His father is 19 years older than him and the rest I calculated my self to."

Harry laughed and looked down.

"We are all starting to get old"

"I am not, you are." Hermione said. "I got to go; unlike you I have a son that needs a dressrobe"

"Go, I need to collect my girls" Harry said and stood up.

"Mrs Weasley" he called after her when she was about to leave the room.

"Don't buy Robin a dress robe that is as ugly as Ronald's once was."

She snickered.

"I won't" When she was out the door and a bit further up the hall a thought hit her.

"How the hell did he know that?"

Harry grinned when she left; he knew it wouldn't be long until she realized he shouldn't have known that. He picked up his cane from beside his chair and took on his cloak and went out the door. Lucy stood at the front door like he had told them to and she smiled when he came.

"Hello dad" she said when he came closer. Harry was happy she was getting better. He had talked with Albus and they had come to the conclusion that Albus was going to rent a therapist. It was not only Lucy that needed help, many girls and boys had that problem. Now the girl that stood in front of him was another girl than the one he had picked up in France.

She practically glowed.

"Hi Lucy, where is your sister?" he asked her and searched the hall.

"I don't know" Lucy admitted. "I knew she was going down to talk to you before hand, but I have not seen her since"

"Too bad for her, no new dress for her then" Harry said. "Shall we go?"

"No, not without Faith" Lucy said and frowned. The loyalty she felt towards her sister was big. She could not do that to her.

"OK" Harry said and leaned down on the cane. He saw Hermione walk down the stairs with Ron and Robin. The young boys face lit up when he saw Lucy. He ran down to her before Ron could stop him.

"Hi Lucy" he said and smiled. She returned it, and Harry had to hide a smile when he saw the blush that crept up her neck.

"Hi Mr Malfoy" he said when he saw Harry stand there.

"Hello Mr Weasley" Harry said and grinned to the young boy. Robin smiled back before he turned to Lucy again. The young couple started to chat and Hermione and Ron came over when they understood it would take some time. Ron barely glanced at Harry, but Hermione smiled.

"You have not found the angry cat yet?" she asked him and laughed.

"No, I guess she is somewhere sulking. Lucy demanded that we wait, so here we are" Harry smiled to her. Ron glanced up at him and Harry could see a frown in the freckled face.

"I am here Dad" Faith said and walked over to them. "I have decided to withdraw from my own bank account"

The dark haired girl stood in one of her black long elegant coats and had her purse on her shoulder. Harry almost had to roll his eyes at her. She was really pretty, but she could have gone to a formal party in that outfit, not out shopping.

"You are not, and you can go up and change, we are shopping, not a party with the Ministry" Harry said and frowned at her.

Faith started to get angry again, but Harry stopped her.

"Up and change to something more normal and unformal and give me the Gringott key."

Faith's eyes gave him another furious glance before she threw the key at him and walked off.

Lucy ignored her and talked with Robin who had a surprised face.

"I am really sorry that you had to witness this" Harry said and turned to Ron and Hermione. They both stood there and were obviously embarrassed.

"No, it is all right" Hermione said and gave a small smile. "I don't have a daughter, but I am sure most girls are like that"

"I hope not for the family's with no money" Harry said and shook his head.

Hermione did not answer, but followed her husband that had started to walk. Robin followed them when his father called after him. Harry sighed and looked over to Lucy.

"Do you know what dress you want?"

Both Faith and Lucy managed to pick the dress they wanted. Faith ogled the dress in the window at Dior, but Harry had pushed her from there. Telling her that when she was old enough and was going to a ministry ball, he would consider buying one to her. She had barked something in return, but seemed a bit happier after that.

The Yule ball came fast, and with no surprise he saw Lucy and Robin walk into the great holding hands. He gave a small smile to Hermione and blinked to her. He did not see Ron anywhere.

Faith came in after a while. The dress was pretty, even if it had not been one to 500 Galleons. The black velvet looked stunning on the dark haired girl. Harry sat at the teachers table and thought back at his first Yule ball. He was glad neither of his girls had that attention and danger around them. He watched Dumbledore give the orchestra a sign to start and the first dance started. Lucy danced with Robin and the young couple looked adorable together. Faith danced with some older boy from Slytherin. Harry was sure she had said yes to him just to spite him. He saw Hermione sitting on a chair sipping a class of water, so he walked over to her

"Since your husband is not around, care to dance with me?" he asked her and bowed. Hermione giggled and accepted his hand. Soon they were dancing on the floor.

"Wow, Mr Malfoy, you can surely dance" she said and smiled. He smiled in return. Yes, he knew he could dance, that was one of the things he had learned from Lucius. The knowledge and moves had he learned through the mental bond, but the real dancing, the dancing to the rhythm had he and Lucius spent hours practising,

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" he said back. "I have spent some hours with Lucius to learn this"

Hermione smiled.

"It has certainly paid off"

He swung her around and laid her down on his arm. Bending her down to the floor and swung her up again and back into his arms.

"Thank you"

The song ended and Harry gave a small bow and thanked her for the dance before he walked back up to his chair.

She followed him and sat down on chair beside him. She poured herself a glass of water and started talking.

"What do you think off Lucy and Robin finding each other?" she asked him and smiled.

"It's sweet and a bit cute. If faith decided to put those two together I would not complain" Harry said and smiled. "The Weasley's are a wonderful family"

Hermione smiled.

"It is strange hearing a Malfoy say something like that"

"I am not a blood Malfoy you know" Harry said and grinned. "Come let's take a walk"

Harry stood up and started to walk. Hermione followed him. The chat went fast and the two old friends chatted for hours as they walked. The Hogwarts castle ground was lit up by a hundred of flying candles. Even if a person's hair came into the flames it would not take fire.

Harry took Hermione's hand and squeezed it

She seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I am married Mr Malfoy" she said and was about to take her hand away.

"And I am soulbonded. I can never love another person than Lucius" He said gently but let her hand go. Before either of the two knew it, Ron Weasley had Harry pinned down on the ground with a wand at his neck.

"Don't dare to touch my wife" Ron snarled. Harry looked sadly up at him.

"I would never take your wife away from you" he said.

"You took her hand" Ron snarled back.

"As a friend, would you kindly lower your wand and let me up"

"Ron, do as he says. He never meant anything by it" Hermione said almost angrily.

"No, why should I believe you?" the redheaded man's eyes glowed with anger and loathing.

"Because I would never do that to anyone, not even you, who took my husband away" Harry said and his green eyes were angry and hard. The black long hair fall of his face. Ron's eyes searched the pale face and the blue eyes widened when they rested on his forehead. Harry had never done anything to remove the scar, it was almost invisible and his hair hid it most of the time.

Ron jumped of and gave Harry a hand to help him up.

"The Ministry has planned a raid in your manor tonight. Fudge meant it was a wonderful time to do it" Ron said quickly. Hermione stood in the background and gaped. What the hell was wrong with her husband?

Harry eyed him. He knew Ron had found out his secret, but would he say it to anyone?

"Draco has not moved out of the hospital yet, so Fudge sent my Father and some aurors to search the manor." Harry's heart suddenly cramped with fear. Lucius was there. Alone. The wards would probably give him time to run to France, but you could never know.

"I have wards to block them out" Harry said desperately.

"Fudge has taken them down. He wonders what you are doing at your home late at night. They have checked your fireplace often enough to know you leave the school some nights in the week" Ron said and Harry pushed him away. He had to get to a fireplace. He heard Hermione yell after him and both she and Ron ran after him. Harry's breath quickened and he turned a corner, so he was sure Hermione and Ron was no longer behind him. He ran into a classroom and turned the fireplace on with a mere look. He threw some floopowder into the fire and yelled out the destination place.

"Malfoy Manor, England" and soon he was out on the other side.

Harry fell out of the fireplace and came into a room that was described as one word; a mess.

The normally tidied room was turned upside down. Chairs and tabled laid on the floor. It seemed like someone had a combat here. Harry was about to leave the room when the fire lit up again and two people stumbled out.

"Leave again" Harry hissed to them.

"No, I can't" Ron said. "I owe you"

Harry ignored him.

"Leave Mrs Weasley, please I don't want either of you here"

"I will not leave until I know what is going on." Hermione said and put her hands on her hips. Harry ignored her and walked on. He would soon lose them in the labyrinth that was the Malfoy Manor.

Harry heard some yelling and he started to run. His two old friends were just behind him. He threw the door open with just his eyes and he saw 4 aurors holding his older husband down. Arthur Weasley stood pale as a ghost and ordered them to bring him to the ministry.

"No" Harry said and all the people in the room turned around to face him.

"Harry" Lucius said and smiled. He was going to be saved.

"Don't take him away" Harry said and walked confidently in to the room.

"Take him too" Arthur Weasley said. Harry took out his cane and threw it on the floor.

"I don't want to argue with you" What he didn't tell them was that he didn't need the wand. He could fight just as good without it, if not better.

"Fine then you will come to the ministry and tell us what the hell is going on" Mr Weasley said. Not long after Ron and Hermione ran into the room.

"Ron?" Mr Weasley seemed shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed Mr Malfoy here" Ron said and turned to face Harry. "I thought he might need help"

It was then he saw Lucius. The pale blonde aristocrat was still held down to the floor by 4 aurors. He had stopped fighting, but the four of them still kept him down like he was a raving lunatic.

"Malfoy is alive" he gasped and paled. "You said he was dead."

"He was" Harry said and eyed Ron sadly. "You took him away from me"

"He was you-know-who's right handed man" Ron said in his defence.

"He did it all for Draco" Harry whispered. "To spare him"

Suddenly more aurors came into the room.

"Take them all to the ministry" Arthur said and apparated out of the Manor.

Five aurors cuffed him and they teleported them away.

When Hermione and Ron were alone in the room, the woman turned to look at him.

"What the hell is all this Ron?" she asked fiercely. "First you attack him, and then you treat him like your best friend"

"He is" Ron said and took his arms around his wife and apparated them to the Ministry.

"He is?" Hermione asked when they came into Mr Weasley's office. Then it downed on her.

"Harry" she whispered. "No wonder Faith reminded me so of someone I thought I knew"

Ron nodded.

"We have to help him"

The married couple ran down to where they knew the captives were held.

Harry was held in a room. Arthur Weasley sat in a chair beside an auror. Harry recognised him as Shacklebolt.

"What is your name?" The auror asked.

"Ary Malfoy" he said tiredly.

Arthur scribbled something down on a paper and did not look up at him.

"When did you meet Lucius Malfoy?" the auror asked.

"I first met him when I was 12" Harry said truthfully. The aurors eyebrows shot up.

"You were 12?" he asked shocked.

"That was the first time I MET him" Harry said and almost rolled his eyes. Why did people always think the worst?

"When did you first get into a relationship with him?" Shacklebolt asked as he blushed and looked down on a piece of paper in front of him.

"When I was 16, the summer before my 6th year"

Arthur looked at him and studied him.

"Where did you go to school Mr Malfoy? We can't find any records of you."

Harry looked at him. When did Arthur get to say this much? Didn't he only work with muggles?

"I went to Hogwarts" Harry said simple. "The records you need are locked in the part of where it is illegal to read the documents. Only I or Lucius can read them" Harry continued.

By law no one could see them. It was the archive for souldbonded couples. No one could read them or demand that they take them out.

Shaklebolt cursed and looked at Harry.

"In my records it stand that Lucius Malfoy is dead, why did I see him in your Manor today? Why have I a living Lucius Malfoy down in a cell here in this prison?"

There came the real questions. Harry had wondered when they came.

"I won't answer you anything before I have spoken with my lawyer, by law you can't force me" Harry said and looked lazily up at him. "And I demand to see Lucius"

"I will only help you with the first." Shaklebolt said. "Lucius Malfoy is held under close guards until we find out what specie he is."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. What specie he was?

" He is a bloody human." Harry hissed. "He is just as alive as you and I are"

"I have my doubt's Mr Malfoy" Shaklebolt said and was about to leave. "You are held under arrest for harbouring a known death eater, your daughters will be giving into custody of their closest relatives. You can count on many years in jail Mr Malfoy. Goodbye"

Harry sat and studied the door where Shaklebolt had left. His daughter taken out of his custody?

"Mr Malfoy?" he heard the friendly tone of Arthur Weasley beside him. Harry had forgotten all about the older man. Harry looked at him and tears welled up in his eyes.

"I only what I thought was best." He mumbled for himself and looked down on his nails. They were perfectly manicured. He still sat in one of his better dress robes and looked overly good. His long black hair hung back him in a long tail.

"I believe you did what you thought was best." Arthur said.

"I was only 17 when I got pregnant with the twins" Harry admitted to the older man. "Lucius died before I ever told him."

"Mr Malfoy, is there anything I can do for you?"

Harry looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"No, thank you Mr Weasley, you have always been very kind."

Arthur frowned when he said this.

"I don't believe I have ever mentioned my name"

"You haven't" Harry confessed. "I think it's time to tell everyone who I really am. I have been hiding for the last 12 years and now its time to come out."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry shook his head; he was not going to let that bitch put him into jail. It started to become red before his eyes. His 5th year had not been anything but horror.

You shall not tell lies stood printed into his hand. The scars had taken years to fade. He partly blamed her for Sirius's death.

"Silent, let this start" Umbridge said and everyone in the courtroom fell silent. "We are here to decide what is going to happen with the Malfoy family."

The cold smile on her face was enough to feel the old hatred against her blush up again. She was older, more grey hairs and a ton of wrinkles, but Harry recognised her. He would have, no matter how she looked.

"Ary Malfoy" She continued, her sneer was directed at his neutral face. "You are charged of hiding a known death eater, raising the dead, keeping an unknown creature away from the ministry and child abuse"

"A question" Dumledore raised from the chair with a deep frown on his normally friendly face. "Where did you get child abuse from?"

"Both Faith and Lucy Malfoy knew that their father was alive, imagine the stress and responsibility that lies on the young girls shoulders"

"I don't see what's wrong with the two girls growing up with both their parents"

"It is wrong when they need to hide one of them and have to keep it a secret when it bothers them" Umbridge grinned. She knew that both the girls had no problems with keeping the secret, but she also knew that the jury would not ask the girls. They trusted Umbridge.

The judge continued without letting Dumbledore say anything more. He gave out a sigh and sat down on the chair again and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry was about to start crying. Of all the charges, that was the worst. Child abuse.

Umbridge turned over to Lucius.

"You Lucius Malfoy are charged for being alive, not turning yourself in when you was turned to the creature you are, the torture of Ginny Weasley under the final battle, child abuse, being a death eater and helping the dark lord with his plans."

Lucius stood up.

"I never did anything to Ginny Weasley" he said out loud. "I was not the one to torture her nor kill her"

Harry bit his lower lip. This was going really badly. How the hell were they going to get out of this mess?

"Sit down" Umbridge hissed and Lucius gasped. The collar had suddenly tightened.

"You will only answer the questions, are that understood?"

Lucius's face was now blue. Harry was about to scream at the bitch to make it stop, but the hand on his shoulder made him keep back. Even if his face had started to boil in rage. How dared that cow to hurt his soulbonded?

Lucius nodded and before he was done with the nodding he let out a gasp and the colour returned to his cheeks.

"Good, now sit down. I will call in the first witness." Umbridge said. "This person was under the final battle, on the same side as Lucius Malfoy here. She will answer some of the questions about his loyalties."

Into the courtroom with 4 aurors an arrogant and old Bellatrix LeStrange walked in. The once beautiful woman sneered at Harry and Lucius.

She was bound to a chair beside the judges desk and Umbridge smiled softly at the woman.

"Do you know what this is all about?" she asked and Bella nodded.

"Yes of course ma'am." Bella said and looked out at the crowd.

"Do you know that man" Dolores asked and pointed at Lucius.

"Yes"

"From where? Please tell us dear" Umbrigde cooed at Bella. Harry had his suspicions that Bella was driven mad in the prison. She had a strange look over her eyes as she looked at him and everyone else. It was like she was surprised that there existed other people.

"That man was the right handed man to the dark lord" Bella said and smiled sweetly. "He did a wonderful job helping our master with his work."

"Can you tell me what kind of jobs he did for you-know-who?" Umbridge faced Lucius as she asked this and she gave him the most horrible smiles the blonde man had ever seen. He had seen a lot of scary smiles, the dark lord had a few of them, but this scared him to the bones.

"He murdered, tortured, raped and stole from people." Bella giggled and bit on her nail.

"Objection" Dumbledore said and stood up. "You can't take this woman serious; she has lost her mind in Azkaban"

"What makes you say that?" Umbridge raised her eyebrow.

"Just look at the state of her." Albus said with a sigh. "This woman was one of Lord Voldemort's most trusted servants. She almost had a romantically relationship with him. Do you think a smart man as Tom Riddle would have chosen a lunatic like this?"

Harry looked over to the jury. Some of them seemed to be in a deep thought to whom they wanted to believe.

"I will remove her for now Dumbledore, she has done what we wanted her for." Umbridge's wicked smile gave Harry shudders and he had to look away when Bella tried to catch his eyes. Suddenly a loud cackle came out of the death eater.

"It is wonderful, the saviour has returned" Bella laughed out loud as she walked past Harry with two aurors on her sides.

"See my point" Dumbledore said with a deep frown on his side. And some from the jury nodded. The wizarding world had lost their hope that their saviour would ever return.

"Half an hour break" Umbridge said as she stood up from the chair and walked out of the room.

Harry put his head into his hands and sighed. What the hell had he done to deserve this? He looked up and tried to give Lucius a weak smile but failed. The pregnant man felt his older husband tried to send him a message through the link, but he never received it. For some reason they could not manage it inside here.

"They have a block on mind sending to another person here" Dumbledore said from beside Harry. The dark haired man turned around and faced Dumbledore.

"I saw that you tried Harry, but there is no use. Soulbonded has always been, and the ministry is blocking the connection here, you can't reach him, they did it for stopping criminal soulbonded to speak with each other during a trial"

Harry nodded at this. It surely made sense. He looked over at Lucius and saw that he had heard what Dumbledore said.

"I am here to take you out a few minutes" a voice said and Harry looked up into the face of Ron Weasley.

"I am not a dog that needs to be taken out" Harry sneered and put on one of the coldest face's he had. The red headed man shivered, but he wasn't a Griffindor for nothing.

"Orders Mr Malfoy" Ron said casually and Harry sighed.

"I'll be back in a few" he said to Dumbledore and walked out of the room with his once best friend.

"When did you become an auror?" Harry asked as he stood outside the ministry with Ron Weasley.

"Not long after you moved I got accepted by the ministry to be Shacklebolt's apprentice. I don't know how or why, I never got the grade or subjects to become one"

Harry nodded. They stood a bit in silence before Harry broke it.

"You never got the order to take me out, did you?"

Ron shook his head.

"No, I didn't"

"Then why am I here?" the dark haired man frowned. He looked down on himself and tried to block everything about Ron out. Harry wanted to hate him, he wanted to want to kill him. But the hate had left him several years ago. Now all that was left was anger and ignorance.

"I wanted to speak with you. You are after all my best friend" Ron tried weakly.

"I was" Harry said quickly and tried to ignore the hurt look his ex-friend gave.

"Sorry" Ron looked at Harry and studied him. Harry had surely changed since he moved to France. The thin and scrawny boy he once knew was not there. Harry was not fat, Ron thought, but he was not thin either, he was something in between and he had so much longer hair than what he had when he was 17. Had he not seen the scar on his forehead had he never recognised him. Harry was cold towards anyone and rarely smiled anything but a cold smile.

"I have tried to hate you as I did in the beginning" Harry said quietly. "But I can't any longer. I think you meant too much for me when I was younger to hate you. Now Lucius is alive it is impossible to hate you. I feel some anger at you for hurting him, and I really do not trust you, but when I heard you have taken my daughters under your wings. I felt relived. I knew they would be somewhere safe"

"It was the smallest thing I could do" Ron smiled. "They are so polite and well mannered."

Harry smiled to himself.

"I gave them the Malfoy up-brining. I should have been harder on Faith, she is too Malfoyish"

Ron gave out a laugh.

"Yes, she is. You should see her face when Hermione asked her to wash the bathroom"

Harry grinned at this.

"I can imagine. I hope you demanded that of her, she should learn that not everyone has house elves and that she one day will have to live for herself without mine and Lucius's money"

Ron nodded. "She threw a fit at first, but Hermione talked her out of it and she actually did it."

"I hope you are separating Lucy and Robin" Harry said and frowned.

"Of course" Ron said. "I am too young to become a grandparent."

"Well, I really don't want a daughter at the age of twelve to become pregnant either. I was young, but not THAT young" Harry said with laughter and looked at the watch.

"You better take me in, we are about to start again"

Ron nodded.

"One thing Harry, do you plan to tell everyone else who you are?"

"I might do it, if the circumstance demands it from me"

Ron nodded and they both walked back without a word to each other, but Harry felt relived. The anger towards Ron was about to dim.

Inside the courtroom Harry sat down beside Dumbledore. He saw Lucius gave him a wondering smile, but he only shrugged and mouthed "later", his older husband nodded. The doors opened and Dolores Umbridge walked inside the courtroom. Her pink suit stood out like a sore thumb in between all the other black suits. Even Harry and Lucius had black tailor made suits more expensive than what the rest had, but not even those stood out like the baby pink suit.

"I have called forth another witness." Dolores started. Harry frowned when the old woman said this. She had a mad look in her eyes that shone over everything he had ever seen. It was pure madness. "Come in Narcissa Malfoy"

Lucius got deadly pale and Harry shuddered. Hadn't the dark lord killed her? She was supposed to be dead. Lucius had told him early in their relationship that his wife was dead. That meant Lucius was going to be charged for another thing. Bigamy.

Narcissa walked into the courtroom. The whole room was silent, and the pretty blonde woman was enjoying this enormously. All the attention was on her. She ran away when she understood Lucius had a soulbonded, she knew it long before him, and she faked her own death. It was better that the world thought her dead than facing a divorce. The town gossip was something of the most horrible thing she knew.

Grey cold eyes locked itself with green emerald ones and she felt the hate coursing through her. That brat had taken her husband away. And he was going to pay.

Narcissa sat down at the witnesses chair and looked over the crowd with a stone expression.

"Mrs Malfoy" Dolores started.

"My name is Black now Ms Umbridge" Narcissa smiled sweetly. "After what my husband did to me, I couldn't bear to keep the Malfoy name"

The pink clothed woman nodded sympatic.

"Ms Black" she continued. "How do you know this man?"

Again she pointed at Lucius.

"I was married to him for 15 years" Narcissa said and brushed away a crocodile tear.

"Why did you leave him?" Dolores asked again and walked down to where Narcissa sat. Narcissa sobbed and waved with her hand as a sign that she couldn't speak at that moment.

"There, there" Umbridge tried to comfort but it only made Narcissa wail louder.

Harry looked over at Lucius and was not surprised when he saw his husband almost burst in anger. The damned woman was laying tick on it. Harry only saw one thing to do. Suddenly Narcissa stopped crying and looked straight at Harry.

"You took my husband away from me, I can't do nothing about it since you are soul mates, but dear Merlin I hope both of you rot in hell"

Harry did not blink, his stone cold Malfoy expression was on, but on the inside his heart beat with an enormous speed and power. The room broke out in whispers and chattering. Harry looked back and saw Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting in the crowd. He had no idea what they believed them to do. Did they think that it was Lucius who had killed Ginny? He didn't think so, they had taken in his daughters, but then again he had no idea if Ron and Hermione had told them who he was.

Narcissa said what she was asked, Harry saw she struggled to tell them who he was, but Harry's magic had bound her from saying it. He was not one of the most powerful wizards in the world for nothing. Of course he would use the power when it came in his favour. It was only in Griffindor side that kept him from running away now. He wanted peace and the only way to get it was through letting the wizarding world know it.

Narcissa walked in anger out through the Ministry door and was meat by hundred of journalist. All she saw was white flashes and hundred of voices asking her where she had been, why she came now, her opinion of the new Malfoy baby and about her grandchild. She froze at the last question.

"I have a grandchild?" she asked the reporter. The young journalist nodded. "Draco is pregnant"

Narcissa face lit up.

"Where is he?" she asked him and put her arm into the reporters.

"I think you will be a very lucky journalist my good friend"

The young man smiled for himself. His boss was going to be so pleased with him.

Draco lay in the bed and slipped in and out of conciseness. It was dark in the room, he had no idea if it was day or night. Sometimes there came some nurses in and once a day, he at least thought it was that often a doctor came in and checked on him. Sometimes they whispered something to each other. Sometimes they just shook their head and left. Draco was left by himself. He felt the baby. It throbbed and he remembered how Harry had struggled with his girls and it almost made him smile. He lifted his hand and rested it on his abdomen. A swell, a little swell, he was sure of it. Even if he was not even 2 months along, he knew he felt it. Maybe he was right, maybe men showed a bit faster than what women did.

He heard his door opened and he saw someone walk in. A man talked to a woman, he heard him explaining her the details of the case and he almost frowned. If he had the energy he would have frowned. She was not supposed to know. He tried to open his eyes a bit more, but he was so tired.

"Hi, Draco, it is me. Your mum" Narcissa whispered to him. Draco's heart froze and his world crumbled into darkness once more.

Narcissa jumped up when she saw Draco's eyes turn around in his socket and the monitor started to peep.

Four different nurses ran in with two doctors behind them. One of the nurses came over to Narcissa and led her out of the room.

"Come with me Ms Black" the nurse said and sat her down in the chair. Narcissa looked up at him and smiled.

"What happened?" she asked the young man. She guessed he was in the beginning of the thirties and had black skin and black hair. It was a good looking man.

"We don't know, but I can guess you gave Mr Malfoy a shock, am I right?" the nurse asked her kindly.

She nodded.

"Yes, he believes I have been dead for the last twelve years"

The nurse frowned.

"If we had knew you would not have been let in. He almost lost the baby last time"

"Last time?" she asked him.

"Yes, there came some aurors and demanded to see him. We had no choice then let them in. Mr Malfoy has been in this state since then."

Narcissa nodded.

"I see, I must leave now. I have some business to do before I leave again, Can you give Draco this when he becomes well enough to have it?" she asked him and took out a small present from her black coat.

The black man nodded and took it into his big hands.

"I will. Have a nice day Ms Black"

She nodded to him and left the building. It was time for her to leave again. She had done what she came for.

Ruining the life of Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy. If she only knew where their daughters

lived.

In the courtoom it was totally silence. Dolores Umbridge had walked up to the high chair again and held an envelope in her hands. Both Lucius and Harry were deadly pale and Harry's hand quivered. He was going to be sent in jail. He would lose both his daughters and he would never see Lucius again. Through the mind link he could feel Lucius felt the same way. They clung to each other in their minds, even if the ministry had blocked out the mind reading they could feel each other and feel the others feeling.

Dolores opened the envelope with a malicious smirk. She knew it was good what it was. She started to read and her smirk grew even bigger.

"Ary Malfoy, you are hereby found guilty in harbouring a known enemy, child abuse, hiding an unknown creature, raising the dead." She gave him a smirk. "The jury and I have come to the conclusion that you lose your daughters, the unborn child you are bearing will you give birth to and it will be adopted without any hope to ever find out who you are. After you have given birth to the baby, you will be sent to Azkaban prison where you will stay the next 40 years." Umbridge said as she gave him a mockingly said smile. Harry's heart fell, if this was his sentence, he couldn't dare to think to what would happen to Lucius.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby found guilty in being alive, not turning yourself in when you was turned to the creature you are, child abuse, being a death eater and helping the dark lord with his plans. However you are found innocent in the torture and murder of Ginny Weasley" Dolores looked gloom at this.

"Anyway, your actions have been horrible and at the best cruel, you as your husband will lose your daughters, you will not see your unborn child, you are to be taken to Azkaban straight after this trial, and you will stay in Azkaban for 40 years and then you will receive the kiss." Umbridge smiled cruelly.

The room was in totally chaos and Harry was about to burst out crying. He looked over at Lucius who was even paler than he had ever been before. The blonde man looked at Harry and gave him a silent plea. Harry nodded to him and stood up. Tears falling down his cheeks.

"I am using my pardon on my husband Lucius Malfoy" he said out load and clear.

The room fell in silent again, wondering where this was going.

"Your what?" Umbridge asked and raised an eyebrow. "Dear Mr Malfoy, you must have done something really heroic to get such a thing"

"Well, I did, Ms Umbridge" Harry said. "I killed the dark lord"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry shook his head; he was not going to let that bitch put him into jail. It started to become red before his eyes. His 5th year had not been anything but horror.

You shall not tell lies stood printed into his hand. The scars had taken years to fade. He partly blamed her for Sirius's death.

"Silent, let this start" Umbridge said and everyone in the courtroom fell silent. "We are here to decide what is going to happen with the Malfoy family."

The cold smile on her face was enough to feel the old hatred against her blush up again. She was older, more grey hairs and a ton of wrinkles, but Harry recognised her. He would have, no matter how she looked.

"Ary Malfoy" She continued, her sneer was directed at his neutral face. "You are charged of hiding a known death eater, raising the dead, keeping an unknown creature away from the ministry and child abuse"

"A question" Dumledore raised from the chair with a deep frown on his normally friendly face. "Where did you get child abuse from?"

"Both Faith and Lucy Malfoy knew that their father was alive, imagine the stress and responsibility that lies on the young girls shoulders"

"I don't see what's wrong with the two girls growing up with both their parents"

"It is wrong when they need to hide one of them and have to keep it a secret when it bothers them" Umbridge grinned. She knew that both the girls had no problems with keeping the secret, but she also knew that the jury would not ask the girls. They trusted Umbridge.

The judge continued without letting Dumbledore say anything more. He gave out a sigh and sat down on the chair again and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry was about to start crying. Of all the charges, that was the worst. Child abuse.

Umbridge turned over to Lucius.

"You Lucius Malfoy are charged for being alive, not turning yourself in when you was turned to the creature you are, the torture of Ginny Weasley under the final battle, child abuse, being a death eater and helping the dark lord with his plans."

Lucius stood up.

"I never did anything to Ginny Weasley" he said out loud. "I was not the one to torture her nor kill her"

Harry bit his lower lip. This was going really badly. How the hell were they going to get out of this mess?

"Sit down" Umbridge hissed and Lucius gasped. The collar had suddenly tightened.

"You will only answer the questions, are that understood?"

Lucius's face was now blue. Harry was about to scream at the bitch to make it stop, but the hand on his shoulder made him keep back. Even if his face had started to boil in rage. How dared that cow to hurt his soulbonded?

Lucius nodded and before he was done with the nodding he let out a gasp and the colour returned to his cheeks.

"Good, now sit down. I will call in the first witness." Umbridge said. "This person was under the final battle, on the same side as Lucius Malfoy here. She will answer some of the questions about his loyalties."

Into the courtroom with 4 aurors an arrogant and old Bellatrix LeStrange walked in. The once beautiful woman sneered at Harry and Lucius.

She was bound to a chair beside the judges desk and Umbridge smiled softly at the woman.

"Do you know what this is all about?" she asked and Bella nodded.

"Yes of course ma'am." Bella said and looked out at the crowd.

"Do you know that man" Dolores asked and pointed at Lucius.

"Yes"

"From where? Please tell us dear" Umbrigde cooed at Bella. Harry had his suspicions that Bella was driven mad in the prison. She had a strange look over her eyes as she looked at him and everyone else. It was like she was surprised that there existed other people.

"That man was the right handed man to the dark lord" Bella said and smiled sweetly. "He did a wonderful job helping our master with his work."

"Can you tell me what kind of jobs he did for you-know-who?" Umbridge faced Lucius as she asked this and she gave him the most horrible smiles the blonde man had ever seen. He had seen a lot of scary smiles, the dark lord had a few of them, but this scared him to the bones.

"He murdered, tortured, raped and stole from people." Bella giggled and bit on her nail.

"Objection" Dumbledore said and stood up. "You can't take this woman serious; she has lost her mind in Azkaban"

"What makes you say that?" Umbridge raised her eyebrow.

"Just look at the state of her." Albus said with a sigh. "This woman was one of Lord Voldemort's most trusted servants. She almost had a romantically relationship with him. Do you think a smart man as Tom Riddle would have chosen a lunatic like this?"

Harry looked over to the jury. Some of them seemed to be in a deep thought to whom they wanted to believe.

"I will remove her for now Dumbledore, she has done what we wanted her for." Umbridge's wicked smile gave Harry shudders and he had to look away when Bella tried to catch his eyes. Suddenly a loud cackle came out of the death eater.

"It is wonderful, the saviour has returned" Bella laughed out loud as she walked past Harry with two aurors on her sides.

"See my point" Dumbledore said with a deep frown on his side. And some from the jury nodded. The wizarding world had lost their hope that their saviour would ever return.

"Half an hour break" Umbridge said as she stood up from the chair and walked out of the room.

Harry put his head into his hands and sighed. What the hell had he done to deserve this? He looked up and tried to give Lucius a weak smile but failed. The pregnant man felt his older husband tried to send him a message through the link, but he never received it. For some reason they could not manage it inside here.

"They have a block on mind sending to another person here" Dumbledore said from beside Harry. The dark haired man turned around and faced Dumbledore.

"I saw that you tried Harry, but there is no use. Soulbonded has always been, and the ministry is blocking the connection here, you can't reach him, they did it for stopping criminal soulbonded to speak with each other during a trial"

Harry nodded at this. It surely made sense. He looked over at Lucius and saw that he had heard what Dumbledore said.

"I am here to take you out a few minutes" a voice said and Harry looked up into the face of Ron Weasley.

"I am not a dog that needs to be taken out" Harry sneered and put on one of the coldest face's he had. The red headed man shivered, but he wasn't a Griffindor for nothing.

"Orders Mr Malfoy" Ron said casually and Harry sighed.

"I'll be back in a few" he said to Dumbledore and walked out of the room with his once best friend.

"When did you become an auror?" Harry asked as he stood outside the ministry with Ron Weasley.

"Not long after you moved I got accepted by the ministry to be Shacklebolt's apprentice. I don't know how or why, I never got the grade or subjects to become one"

Harry nodded. They stood a bit in silence before Harry broke it.

"You never got the order to take me out, did you?"

Ron shook his head.

"No, I didn't"

"Then why am I here?" the dark haired man frowned. He looked down on himself and tried to block everything about Ron out. Harry wanted to hate him, he wanted to want to kill him. But the hate had left him several years ago. Now all that was left was anger and ignorance.

"I wanted to speak with you. You are after all my best friend" Ron tried weakly.

"I was" Harry said quickly and tried to ignore the hurt look his ex-friend gave.

"Sorry" Ron looked at Harry and studied him. Harry had surely changed since he moved to France. The thin and scrawny boy he once knew was not there. Harry was not fat, Ron thought, but he was not thin either, he was something in between and he had so much longer hair than what he had when he was 17. Had he not seen the scar on his forehead had he never recognised him. Harry was cold towards anyone and rarely smiled anything but a cold smile.

"I have tried to hate you as I did in the beginning" Harry said quietly. "But I can't any longer. I think you meant too much for me when I was younger to hate you. Now Lucius is alive it is impossible to hate you. I feel some anger at you for hurting him, and I really do not trust you, but when I heard you have taken my daughters under your wings. I felt relived. I knew they would be somewhere safe"

"It was the smallest thing I could do" Ron smiled. "They are so polite and well mannered."

Harry smiled to himself.

"I gave them the Malfoy up-brining. I should have been harder on Faith, she is too Malfoyish"

Ron gave out a laugh.

"Yes, she is. You should see her face when Hermione asked her to wash the bathroom"

Harry grinned at this.

"I can imagine. I hope you demanded that of her, she should learn that not everyone has house elves and that she one day will have to live for herself without mine and Lucius's money"

Ron nodded. "She threw a fit at first, but Hermione talked her out of it and she actually did it."

"I hope you are separating Lucy and Robin" Harry said and frowned.

"Of course" Ron said. "I am too young to become a grandparent."

"Well, I really don't want a daughter at the age of twelve to become pregnant either. I was young, but not THAT young" Harry said with laughter and looked at the watch.

"You better take me in, we are about to start again"

Ron nodded.

"One thing Harry, do you plan to tell everyone else who you are?"

"I might do it, if the circumstance demands it from me"

Ron nodded and they both walked back without a word to each other, but Harry felt relived. The anger towards Ron was about to dim.

Inside the courtroom Harry sat down beside Dumbledore. He saw Lucius gave him a wondering smile, but he only shrugged and mouthed "later", his older husband nodded. The doors opened and Dolores Umbridge walked inside the courtroom. Her pink suit stood out like a sore thumb in between all the other black suits. Even Harry and Lucius had black tailor made suits more expensive than what the rest had, but not even those stood out like the baby pink suit.

"I have called forth another witness." Dolores started. Harry frowned when the old woman said this. She had a mad look in her eyes that shone over everything he had ever seen. It was pure madness. "Come in Narcissa Malfoy"

Lucius got deadly pale and Harry shuddered. Hadn't the dark lord killed her? She was supposed to be dead. Lucius had told him early in their relationship that his wife was dead. That meant Lucius was going to be charged for another thing. Bigamy.

Narcissa walked into the courtroom. The whole room was silent, and the pretty blonde woman was enjoying this enormously. All the attention was on her. She ran away when she understood Lucius had a soulbonded, she knew it long before him, and she faked her own death. It was better that the world thought her dead than facing a divorce. The town gossip was something of the most horrible thing she knew.

Grey cold eyes locked itself with green emerald ones and she felt the hate coursing through her. That brat had taken her husband away. And he was going to pay.

Narcissa sat down at the witnesses chair and looked over the crowd with a stone expression.

"Mrs Malfoy" Dolores started.

"My name is Black now Ms Umbridge" Narcissa smiled sweetly. "After what my husband did to me, I couldn't bear to keep the Malfoy name"

The pink clothed woman nodded sympatic.

"Ms Black" she continued. "How do you know this man?"

Again she pointed at Lucius.

"I was married to him for 15 years" Narcissa said and brushed away a crocodile tear.

"Why did you leave him?" Dolores asked again and walked down to where Narcissa sat. Narcissa sobbed and waved with her hand as a sign that she couldn't speak at that moment.

"There, there" Umbridge tried to comfort but it only made Narcissa wail louder.

Harry looked over at Lucius and was not surprised when he saw his husband almost burst in anger. The damned woman was laying tick on it. Harry only saw one thing to do. Suddenly Narcissa stopped crying and looked straight at Harry.

"You took my husband away from me, I can't do nothing about it since you are soul mates, but dear Merlin I hope both of you rot in hell"

Harry did not blink, his stone cold Malfoy expression was on, but on the inside his heart beat with an enormous speed and power. The room broke out in whispers and chattering. Harry looked back and saw Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting in the crowd. He had no idea what they believed them to do. Did they think that it was Lucius who had killed Ginny? He didn't think so, they had taken in his daughters, but then again he had no idea if Ron and Hermione had told them who he was.

Narcissa said what she was asked, Harry saw she struggled to tell them who he was, but Harry's magic had bound her from saying it. He was not one of the most powerful wizards in the world for nothing. Of course he would use the power when it came in his favour. It was only in Griffindor side that kept him from running away now. He wanted peace and the only way to get it was through letting the wizarding world know it.

Narcissa walked in anger out through the Ministry door and was meat by hundred of journalist. All she saw was white flashes and hundred of voices asking her where she had been, why she came now, her opinion of the new Malfoy baby and about her grandchild. She froze at the last question.

"I have a grandchild?" she asked the reporter. The young journalist nodded. "Draco is pregnant"

Narcissa face lit up.

"Where is he?" she asked him and put her arm into the reporters.

"I think you will be a very lucky journalist my good friend"

The young man smiled for himself. His boss was going to be so pleased with him.

Draco lay in the bed and slipped in and out of conciseness. It was dark in the room, he had no idea if it was day or night. Sometimes there came some nurses in and once a day, he at least thought it was that often a doctor came in and checked on him. Sometimes they whispered something to each other. Sometimes they just shook their head and left. Draco was left by himself. He felt the baby. It throbbed and he remembered how Harry had struggled with his girls and it almost made him smile. He lifted his hand and rested it on his abdomen. A swell, a little swell, he was sure of it. Even if he was not even 2 months along, he knew he felt it. Maybe he was right, maybe men showed a bit faster than what women did.

He heard his door opened and he saw someone walk in. A man talked to a woman, he heard him explaining her the details of the case and he almost frowned. If he had the energy he would have frowned. She was not supposed to know. He tried to open his eyes a bit more, but he was so tired.

"Hi, Draco, it is me. Your mum" Narcissa whispered to him. Draco's heart froze and his world crumbled into darkness once more.

Narcissa jumped up when she saw Draco's eyes turn around in his socket and the monitor started to peep.

Four different nurses ran in with two doctors behind them. One of the nurses came over to Narcissa and led her out of the room.

"Come with me Ms Black" the nurse said and sat her down in the chair. Narcissa looked up at him and smiled.

"What happened?" she asked the young man. She guessed he was in the beginning of the thirties and had black skin and black hair. It was a good looking man.

"We don't know, but I can guess you gave Mr Malfoy a shock, am I right?" the nurse asked her kindly.

She nodded.

"Yes, he believes I have been dead for the last twelve years"

The nurse frowned.

"If we had knew you would not have been let in. He almost lost the baby last time"

"Last time?" she asked him.

"Yes, there came some aurors and demanded to see him. We had no choice then let them in. Mr Malfoy has been in this state since then."

Narcissa nodded.

"I see, I must leave now. I have some business to do before I leave again, Can you give Draco this when he becomes well enough to have it?" she asked him and took out a small present from her black coat.

The black man nodded and took it into his big hands.

"I will. Have a nice day Ms Black"

She nodded to him and left the building. It was time for her to leave again. She had done what she came for.

Ruining the life of Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy. If she only knew where their daughters

lived.

In the courtoom it was totally silence. Dolores Umbridge had walked up to the high chair again and held an envelope in her hands. Both Lucius and Harry were deadly pale and Harry's hand quivered. He was going to be sent in jail. He would lose both his daughters and he would never see Lucius again. Through the mind link he could feel Lucius felt the same way. They clung to each other in their minds, even if the ministry had blocked out the mind reading they could feel each other and feel the others feeling.

Dolores opened the envelope with a malicious smirk. She knew it was good what it was. She started to read and her smirk grew even bigger.

"Ary Malfoy, you are hereby found guilty in harbouring a known enemy, child abuse, hiding an unknown creature, raising the dead." She gave him a smirk. "The jury and I have come to the conclusion that you lose your daughters, the unborn child you are bearing will you give birth to and it will be adopted without any hope to ever find out who you are. After you have given birth to the baby, you will be sent to Azkaban prison where you will stay the next 40 years." Umbridge said as she gave him a mockingly said smile. Harry's heart fell, if this was his sentence, he couldn't dare to think to what would happen to Lucius.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby found guilty in being alive, not turning yourself in when you was turned to the creature you are, child abuse, being a death eater and helping the dark lord with his plans. However you are found innocent in the torture and murder of Ginny Weasley" Dolores looked gloom at this.

"Anyway, your actions have been horrible and at the best cruel, you as your husband will lose your daughters, you will not see your unborn child, you are to be taken to Azkaban straight after this trial, and you will stay in Azkaban for 40 years and then you will receive the kiss." Umbridge smiled cruelly.

The room was in totally chaos and Harry was about to burst out crying. He looked over at Lucius who was even paler than he had ever been before. The blonde man looked at Harry and gave him a silent plea. Harry nodded to him and stood up. Tears falling down his cheeks.

"I am using my pardon on my husband Lucius Malfoy" he said out load and clear.

The room fell in silent again, wondering where this was going.

"Your what?" Umbridge asked and raised an eyebrow. "Dear Mr Malfoy, you must have done something really heroic to get such a thing"

"Well, I did, Ms Umbridge" Harry said. "I killed the dark lord"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

14 Years earlier

"What else do we need?" Harry Potter asked his best friend Ron Weasley. They stood in front of a bookcase in a book shop in Diagon Alley.

Ron looked down on his book list and frowned.

"We need the blasted potion book"

Harry laughed.

"I don't understand why you want to take potion one more year"

"As I have already said to you, I want to be an auror" Ron shook his head.

"And I am going to be one, even if I have to keep up with Snape for two more years."

Harry nodded and smiled. An auror, that was once his dream too. Now all he wanted was to do something quiet and live happily with a wife and 6 children.

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked as he took out to examples of the book and gave one to his friend.

"The future" Harry said dreamily.

"Why do you want to think about that?" Ron asked. "I really don't want to know the future. There are obligations, like wife, children and taxes"

Harry shook his head. Sometimes his friend was so short minded.

"I don't see a future for me. All I see is darkness, and more darkness."

"Another reason not to think about it" Ron took out some money and gave it to the clerk.

"I must be allowed to dream" Harry said and turned around to face Ron when they walked out the door. He suddenly pumped into a wall and had not Ron been there he would have fallen straight into the floor.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled. He felt strange. Something pulled him against this person he had walked into.

"It is quite all right Mr Potter" a cold voice said and Harry looked straight into the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy. The moment seemed to take forever, the grey and green eyes locked into each other and Harry felt it started to burn in his belly.

"Come Harry, let's go" Ron said and took Harry's arm and dragged him out. Harry shook his head to get it clearer. He turned around and saw Lucius do the same. Lucius turned around and faced him and as Harry was dragged around a corner their eyes met again, and Harry knew he had fallen in love.

The rest of that day went painfully slow. Harry tried to stay happy and pretend it was nothing wrong. Lucius Malfoy was 20 years older than him for Merlin's sake. He was married and the father of his most loathed classmate.

"Harry, are you all right?" Remus Lupin asked him when they were to say goodbye that evening. Of course Dumbledore had denied him to come to the Burrow that summer. At least Harry now understood why, but it didn't make it better.

"I am fine" Harry said and sighed. Both he and Remus knew it was a lie. The dark haired boy also knew that Remus thought he mourned over Sirius. Guilt flowed over Harry when he realized he had not thought about his dead godfather the whole day.

Remus took him into a great hug.

"He would not have wanted you to mourn him too much Harry"

Harry nodded, it was all he could do without starting to cry.

Potter walked into the house and was met by a totally silence. The Dursley's didn't bother to care where he was. Almost in tears Harry ran upstairs and locked the door on his room. He couldn't take it anymore. Nothing in his life made sense any longer. The dark haired boy threw himself onto to bed and buried his face into the pillow. He looked up when he heard something scratch on his window and saw a black owl flying outside. Harry hurried over and let the owl in. He saw that she had a letter on his leg and he tried to take it, but the owl wouldn't let it.

"Please, give me the letter" Harry pleaded. He searched the room and saw Hedwig's owl treat laying on his desk. He took one and tossed it to the black owl. Harry had to smile, the owl was a bit more willing to let him take the letter now.

His heart made a big jump when he saw the Malfoy crest at the sail. He had seen Draco's enough times to know what it was. Over excitedly he tore the envelope open and sat down on the edge of the bed as he read.

Dear Mr Potter.

I must say I was surprised when I saw you at the bookshop today. I don't know about you, but I felt something in you pull me against you. I hope I don't scare you by saying this, but it made me want you. You are quite a handsome boy. If you felt the same and if it is something you want to explore, please write me a letter back. Write me a letter even if it is only to tell me no.

Yours

Lucius Malfoy.

Harry grinned like a lunatic. Lucius had written to him. It was wonderful and... He couldn't go. The damn security made sure he didn't walk out of the house and got lost. Harry cursed Dumbledore once more that evening.

He took a paper and tried to write just as prettily and nice as Lucius had done, but he failed terrible. His only comfort was that he did not write as bad as Ron did.

Dear Mr Malfoy

I must admit I was very surprised that you sent me the letter. I was sure it was only me that felt that pull. I have no idea of what it was, but now I can't seem to get you out of my mind. I would really love to come to your manor, but you see the order has put a little too much protection around me. I can't go out of the house without Dumbledore finds out, and he would be a bit more than angry when he finds out where I am going. I would really love to see you though, so if you can find a way out for me I would be more than pleased.

Love Harry

Harry tied the letter to the owl and let her out the window. He watched her fly out in the dark night and couldn't do anything else than smile. His life started to improve. That it could be a trap didn't strike him at all. For some reason he trusted Lucius with his life.

Several miles away Lucius was helping Draco with the packing.

"Are you sure you want this?" Lucius asked. "I don't complain, the school in France is very good, but Hogwarts is better"

Draco nodded and stuffed some clothes down into his trunk. Being under age made it impossible for him to pack by magic, and Lucius refused to do it for him. He had to learn sometime.

"I really want this. It is uncomfortable staying here after mum…" he said quietly.

Lucius nodded for himself. Even though he had never loved Narcissa he knew she and Draco had once a strong and loving relationship. Her death had been a hard blow to his son.

"You know" Draco continued. "I sometimes wonder if she survived it all, that she has only gotten an amnesia and don't find her way home."

Lucius sighed and walked over to his son.

"Draco" he said softly and put his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "She is dead, there is no possibility for her to have survived it, the sooner you realize this, the better for you."

Draco gulped and looked down.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Of course not" Lucius gave him a small smile and let his shoulder's go. "I am going to miss you Draco, but I am also glad in some way. I can get you out of the dark lords way"

Draco shivered and gave him a smile.

"I am forever grateful that you changed your mind about that"

Lucius didn't smile but looked tired and exhausted.

"I finally saw what he was doing. I hope to start over, if anyone wants a widower in his mid-thirties with a child and a dark mark ."

Draco gave him an angry look.

"Don't you dare to find someone this soon after Mother's death."

"You can't expect my to live the rest of my life alone Draco"

"Of course not" Draco said and locked his suitcase. "Just don't rush into it. I have realized that neither you nor mum cared for each other. You barely were friends, but please give me time."

Lucius nodded.

"Father, your owl is back" Draco said and put his cloak on. "I am leaving now"

"Yeah yeah, bye." Lucius said and took the letter from the bird. "I'll see you tomorrow when I helps you with the dorm."

Draco nodded and apparated out.

Lucius took the letter and read the response. He felt like he was a young teenager again. His heart fluttered and he almost swooned. He had gotten an answer.

He did the same as Harry did and tore the letter open and read it while standing.

Security? Bullshit, all he needed was a fireplace.

Lucius almost ran to his study. The blonde man had an enormous grin on his face and barely noticed the stares from the paintings on the wall. They were not used to seeing someone run through the hall. A Malfoy always took their time.

Lucius wrote an answer and sent the letter back with a bag of floo powder. Then he walked over to the fireplace and called up a friend of his.

"Hi Marcus, long time no see"

"Indeed Lucius, what can I do for you at this time of the day?" the other wizard asked with an amused grin.

"I would like you to connect the fireplace to Vernon Dursley to the network. Just for this night"

Marcus nodded but he had a deep frown.

"You know it is illegal"

"I know, that is why I am paying you for it" Lucius gave him a smile. He knew everyone could be bought.

"Yeah, but still, the Ministry has been very on guard after the dark lords return. I don't know if this is wise any longer."

"I pay you the double" Lucius said and raised an eyebrow as to dare Marcus to say anything against it.

Marcus looked sceptical and it took a few seconds before he answered.

"It is a deal"

"Great" Lucius gave him a flashing smile. "The money is sent by owl already tonight. Connect the fireplace in 30 minutes"

Marcus nodded. Small drops of sweat ran down on his forehead.

Lucius took the connection down and called for a house elf.

"Make something nice for dinner for two and take up the finest bottle of red wine there is in the wine cellar"

"Yes Master" the house elf said and bowed out.

Not long after two glasses and a bottle of red wine stood on the table.

Lucius poured himself a glass of red wine and sat down in a chair and waited. The minutes seemed like hours. The blonde man looked down on his black trousers and frowned. He had not the right set of clothing on. He should wear something nicer.

"Remember that the boy doesn't dress well either" Lucius mumbled for himself and zipped red wine out of the glass. The bitter taste stung on his tongue and made his jaw clench. He took the bottle up and studied the label.

"This wine is older than me" he mumbled. He had bought this bottle on one of his travels in Paris. An old wizarding vineyard had plenty of good wine and Lucius had bough it for a lot of money. He had planned to drink it the day he and Narcissa got their first child, but Narcissa had never cared for red wine or anything similar, so they never got to open it. Until now it had stood down in the basement and waited for the right moment.

Lucius looked at the watch. Two minutes had passed. The time seemed to take forever to pass. The blonde man stood up, he couldn't sit still any longer. He knew what this thing was. They were soulmates. They could soulbond if they wanted to, but would he make Harry suffer the loss if he ever died?

It seemed like months, but not long after he heard something happening in the fireplace. He stood up and almost fell apart. The flame took too long to burst Harry out, but Harry fell out after what was reality a few seconds.

"Elegant Mr Potter" Lucius said slowly and needed to concentrate to not let the smile turn around in his face.

"I have never cared much for flooing" he mumbled and brushed the dust away from his clothes.

"I never did either in my young days" the blond man admitted. He walked over to the bottle of wine and poured the wine into the second glass. Lucius picked it up and handed it to Harry.

"I am not old enough" Harry said but when he saw the look Lucius gave him he took it and took a sip.

"This is a very good wine Mr Potter" Lucius said. "I have saved it for an special occasion"

Harry didn't answer. He tried to like the bitter taste, it was not unpleasant, just very special.

"Come with me to the dining room" Lucius said and opened a door. "I hope you are hungry, I have plenty of food."

Harry smiled and nodded. Of course he was hungry. He had stayed with the Dursley for several weeks now.

They walked in silence to the dining room but both men's heart fluttered and jumped a bit.

Lucius opened another door and made a mental note to let the house elves have tomorrow off if they wanted to. He was pleased with the outcome of the room.

Harry gasped when he came into it.

"It is beautiful" he said in awe and Lucius had to put a hand on his shoulder to make him walk further into the room.

"Please sit down Mr Potter" Lucius scooted a chair out so the boy could sit down.

Harry was still amazed by the room and couldn't make his head spin around faster so he could around. The room was decorated in some old style. It was dark and pretty pompous. Black and red was the main colours and it floated magical candles around the room. Harry loved it.

"I can't stop to be impressed by how everything looks here Mr Malfoy" Harry smiled a wide smile and drank a bit more of the red wine.

"I am glad I have impressed you, and please call me Lucius" The blonde man scooted his soul mate into the table and walked over to where he was sitting. The table was small so it was a bit of intimacy as well as they got the feeling of being in a formal dinner.

"I will if you can call me Harry" Harry said and blushed. He got a surreal feeling, that he should be laying on his bed in his small bedroom or cleaning or doing something other in the house. He should not be in the house of a death eater and eat whatever Lucius was serving and drinking what Harry could guess, was an expensive red wine.

"So Harry, tell me about yourself" Lucius started. "All I know about you is what Draco has me and the few times I have seen you."

"There is not much to say" Harry mumbled. "I am sure Draco has covered it all up."

"I refuse to believe what my son says is true" Lucius rose an eyebrow and took a sip of the red wine glass. "You can start with who you live with"

"I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin" Harry hesitated, he didn't want to tell Lucius about his upbringing. It was too depressive.

"And do you like yourself there?" Lucius continued.

"No" Harry shook his head and drowned the rest of the wine down. If this was going to continue he needed more alcohol. As Lucius understood him he didn't ask further, it was supposed to be a nice evening.

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked and looked like he suddenly realised something.

"He has moved to France" Lucius answered and took a piece of the meat and potatoes that suddenly came to the table. "Please eat Harry, no reason to be ashamed" The boy took his word correctly and put everything he saw on the plate.

"Why did he move to France? Wasn't Hogwarts good enough for him?"

Lucius chewed a bit before he answered.

"He and I agreed it was best for him to get out of England. I don't want him in this war, and there is no way for him to get out of it if he stayed here. The dark lord accepts that he has taken his studies this far and wants them further. He wants his death eaters clever and smart, but he wants Draco back sometimes. Hopefully at that time the war is over. And most important" Lucius continued. "After Narcissa died Draco has gone through a depressing time and needed a bit time away."

Harry nodded. It was understandable.

"So you are not going to send me to the dark lord?"

Lucius looked up at him surprised.

"No, not at all. The dark lord shall never know of this. I will help you to kick his arse."

Harry chocked on his wine at the statement. It was a bit strange hearing the aristocrat saying- "kick his arse"

Lucius ignored the chocking and they ate a bit in silence. Not long after they were done with the dinner.

"Come with me Harry" Lucius said and walked over to the door and opened it. Harry stood up and went after the older man.

"I hope you liked the dinner Harry, I suggest we wait for the dessert for a bit later"

Harry nodded at this. He was so full he could barely keep what he had eaten inside of him.

"It was wonderful Lucius, it was the best thing I have ever had in my mouth."

"I am glad you liked it" Lucius smiled for himself. This was going well.

They walked into the living room and they sat down on the couch. The red wine popped up and stood again on the table in front of them. A fire was lit in the fireplace and gave the room warmth and a nice feeling of it.

Lucius gave Harry the red wine glass and looked at him. He had his back turned to the end of couch and rested on the arm lean.

"Do you know what is going on between us Harry?" Lucius asked him, breaking what they both thought of.

"I have no idea" Harry said. "All I know is that I trust you"

Lucius nodded and poured the boy some more wine.

"I must soon say no thanks Lucius, I am starting to feel this wine in the head."

Lucius laughed. "You have not drunk more than two glasses."

"I have never had anything stronger than butterbeer."

Lucius chuckled. "Then it was time for you to drink something stronger"

Harry didn't answer but took a sip from the crystal glass.

"I don't know how to say this than to just spurt it out." Lucius said and looked at the boy. The green emerald eyes looked straight into the grey eyes and none of them needed to say anything. Their feelings towards each other told everything. Harry could feel a voice tell him in his head that this was his soul mate and that they were ment to be. Lucius took after Harry's free hand and their fingers twined together.

"Do you feel it?" Lucius asked and Harry nodded.

"I feel your heart, it is like a pulse, a warm and loving one"

Lucius nodded and licked his lips. He lent forward and catched Harry's lips. The fire that coursed through them was like pure love and lust. Harry had never felt anything similar to this. It was the most amazing feeling ever.

The same voice in his head told him to let go, this was what he was meant for.

Harry kissed him back and soon Lucius's arms went around his waist and pressed him into him. Harry let the glass of wine fall to the floor as he put his arms around Lucius neck. The red drink went into the carpet and the glass rolled away, but none of the men cared.

Harry panted into Lucius neck and he had no idea how to breathe normally. Lucius's hand roamed down his back and he pushed Harry back so he laid on his back.

Lucius looked down on the younger man and smiled a loving smile. Neither of them needed to speak, their souls did the talking for them. Every time their skin came in contact they felt the pulse course through them and made their sensation even bigger. Lucius bent down and kissed him and lay a bit over Harry. Harry gave away to sensation and twined his legs with Lucius's. Lucius kissed Harry's neck and opened the young man's shirt. The pale chest went fast up and down as Harry breathed and the pink nipples stood perk. Lucius could do nothing else than take one into his mouth and let his tongue twirl around it. Harry cried out and pushed his groin into Lucius in response. The blonde man grinned and bit softly down on it. The moan that came back was pure lust.

Lucius kissed down the young man's chest and started massage the organ through his trousers. Harry started to trash around on the couch and moaned hotly.

The death eater sat up on his knees and opened Harry's trousers. He pushed them and the boxers down on Harry's knees and bent over the organ before he put it into his mouth.

Harry's eyes fell back in his sockets and his toes curled in excitement. The pulse that he had first felt in his hand coursed through him with full force.

When Lucius tongue went over his head he let out a small needy moan. Lucius looked up and their eyes met again. Lucius took and undressed himself as he looked into the green eyes. He bent over Harry again and let his hands stroke softly down Harry's sides and let them rest at the thin hips. The dark haired boy answered with taking his legs around Lucius's waist and pressed him down. The blonde man was surprised at how strong the small and thin legs were. Quidditch did what it should.

Lucius took his cane and gave a swift and he took and prepared the younger man. Harry was back to moaning and trashing as Lucius's fingers prepared him.

When it became too much for both of them Lucius pressed himself into him. Both men were close to heaven and Nirvana at once. The pulse coursed through their ears and they didn't see anything beside the other. Lucius's and Harry hands met a bit over Harry's head and their finger's entwined with each other and their eyes were locked with each other. For each trust Lucius made the closer they came. Neither of them looked away from each other the whole time. Harry threw his legs further up around Lucius waist as the older man started to trust faster and not long after both of them came at the same time.

Lucius lay over the younger man and rested on his chest. Harry put his arms around Lucius neck and panted fast.

"That was…" Harry started.

"I know" Lucius said for him. "I have never felt anything like that"

Harry just smiled as he breathed. "I can say we are soul mates"

"Yeah, no doubt right now" Lucius answered and kissed his chest before he looked up.

"I hope you will stay here a few days"

Harry nodded.

"Of course I want to, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me" Harry smiled and kissed Lucius.

"I hope you know how lucky you are" Lucius said with a small smile. "Most wizard and witches don't have a soul mate, and those who have rarely find each other"

Harry nodded.

"I love you Lucius" Harry said with a smile on his lips. "I know it is fast, but I love you"

"I love you too Harry, and it is not fast for soul mates, they love each other once they recognise the other"

Harry smiled and they spent the rest of the night kissing and cuddling, the dessert totally forgotten.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The court room was silent. Harry thought for a second that everyone had stopped breathing at that moment. It took a few seconds before Umbridge had control over herself again.

"I beg your pardon" she stuttered out.

"I have a pardon, and I want to use it on myself and my husband Lucius" Harry said as more tears ran. He did not care if this was not the Malfoy way to do it.

"I killed the dark lord, and I want my reward for it."

"So you are saying you are Harry Potter"

Harry nodded.

"I am."

He heard whispers in the courtroom.

"You coward" he heard someone yell to him. The dark haired man ignored the person but stared Umbridge in the eyes.

"As law demands it Dolores" Dumbledore said "You must leave him and Lucius Malfoy for their charges"

The pink clothed woman shook her head.

"I can pardon them for hiding, but I can't pardon Lucius Malfoy for being a death eater."

Dumbledore frowned, she had a point. Harry had the pardon to get himself and his husband out of one accusation, but not for two.

"Lucius, roll up your sleeve" Harry said softly and smiled to his husband. If they wanted a death eater they would have to find someone else.

Lucius's eyes shone in understanding and he rolled up his arm. There was no dark mark on his arm. It was spotless and pale.

The room was again in total silence. Umbridge was pale as a ghost and her over lip curled in distaste.

"Well, Dolores, there is not much you can do now" Albus said with a small smile. "There is no proof that Lucius Malfoy has ever been a death eater."

"Of course there is, there is plenty for witnesses" she smiled another cruel smile. "Just hear what Bellatrix Lestrange said."

"She was driven mad" Dumbledore said and looked at her over his spectacles. "You must give up"

"This court is closed" Dolores shouted in anger and stomped out of the court room.

Harry smiled through his tears and gave Dumbledore a big smile.

"Thank you Dumbledore" he said.

"No need to thank me my boy, you will have problems from now that I can't help you with"

Harry heard him but he couldn't help but feeling happy and exited. He jumped out of the chair and ran over to Lucius and they embraced.

"I can't understand why we didn't do that before" Lucius said and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Me neither" Harry laughed back. "Let's find the girls"

"This way" Dumbledore said and led the men through a back door. "People are insane right now. I would advise the two of you to go to your manor, I will send the girls to you."

"What about Draco?" Lucius asked. He had not seen his son at the court, and he had a deep suspicion that something was terrible wrong.

Dumbledore looked surprised at him. Didn't the blonde man know?

"Meet me at the hospital" And the older man apparated.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked but he never received and answer before Lucius put his arms around him and apparated them away.

The hospital was as always sombre and sterile. Doctors and nurses came walking through the corridors and whispered in silent conversations.

When Harry and Lucius walked together through the corridor it was more than one person that stopped talking and just stared. Seeing Lucius Malfoy walking was something they did not expect. Yes, they had read the daily prophet, but they had expected him to be in Azkaban by now. The same as his husband, the dark haired potion master.

Dumbledore saw the doctor he spoke with tense up and just stare in front of him.

"Ah, my boys" he said with a small smile as he turned around. "This is Doctor Harvar, he has the main responsibility for Draco."

Lucius took out his hand and the doctor shook it.

"Yes, let me tell you this. Draco has small limits to survive. We are doing what we can, but there is a small, almost none hope left for him. We are now trying to save the baby he is carrying"

Harry grabbed after Lucius's hand when he heard this

"What? Draco?" The blonde man was in shock, how could this be?

"Is there nothing you can do for him?" Harry asked as tears welled up into his eyes.

"We are hoping he will live at least for another six months so we can take the baby, we can't say anything before then" the doctors looked gloomily at them. He almost pitied the two of them.

"I am sorry, but you should not walk around and hope he will survive. He has his good moments were he speaks with us, but for the biggest part he is in a coma."

Lucius nodded.

"Can I see him?" he asked the doctor.

"Of course, step inside" the doctor said and opened the door.

Harry let his husband walk into the room alone. He knew he needed the time with his son.

"I am sorry Harry" Dumbledore said. "I am afraid it is not much we can do. Doctor Harvar is the best doctor in the world when it comes to male pregnancies."

"I carried the twins to term and I survived."

Albus sighed before he answered.

"It was a bit different for you Harry. You have a soul mate, your body is made for it, at least more than what Draco's is. Draco's soul mate is probably a girl if he has one and his body can't carry a child because of that."

"So because my soul is bonded with another man I can carry the child?" Harry asked his old mentor.

"Yes, that's right, I am sure Lucius could carry if the relationship was different"

Harry's ears burned red. He felt like teenager that had "the talk" with his parents.

"Umm, ok. Do you think Draco will survive?" Harry tried to take the subject over to something else.

"I don't know Harry, I don't know. I hope so; it is always devastating when a person passes away, at least when a person is as young as Draco."

Harry nodded.

"If this was the muggle world, the doctors would have aborted the baby"

"I know, the wizarding law is a bit different than the muggles."

"It is stupid, they can loose two lives instead of one if they don't remove the baby" Harry started to become angry. Why the hell didn't they take the baby away? The dark haired man had never been for abortion, but he had always found in understandable when the witch's life was in danger. It should count for wizards as well.

"The wizards look at abortion as murder if the parent does not agree." Dumbledore said. "Pansy could remove it if she wanted because she agreed to it, but Draco will never do that."

Harry nodded to himself and sat down. He led his hand down to his stomach and tried to feel his own child.

"I am pregnant again" he mumbled for himself. "You should think I was too old for it."

Dumbledore laughed.

"I don't think you are two old before you are closer to eighty or hundred my dear, the wizarding life is a bit longer than the muggle life. So you can count for many children after this one."

Harry smiled. No he didn't think so. This was the last one. If he had the choice he would never agreed to this one, but faith chose another way.

Lucius walked over to the bed were Draco lay. He sat down in the chair beside the bed and took Draco's small hand into his own. The young man looked so frail and broken. His hair was tangled and he had small droplets of sweat on his forehead. The once pink lips were close to grey and you could see how dry they were.

"Draco? Are you awake?" Lucius whispered to him. There was no response. Draco's chest rose up and down. "Wake up, please"

Lucius's eyes welled up with tears.

As Lucius asked Draco's eyes blinked and he looked up at his father with tired and spooked eyes.

"Father?" Draco asked as he didn't believed what he saw.

"Yes, it is me" Lucius said and patted Draco's head. "I am a free man now. Harry used his pardon."

"He had a pardon?"

"Yes, I never knew of it" Lucius nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" Draco whispered. "I saw mum."

When Lucius heard this he had to swallow his anger. How dared she to come to Draco after everything she had done. He had mourned her loss and was over it, this was cruel of her to visit him in this state."

"I know she is alive, but try to sleep now Draco" Lucius said. "I will be here when you wake up again."

Draco nodded and soon he was back in his slumber.

Lucius sighed and stroked Draco's hair. The pregnant one was beautiful and so very very handsome. Lucius was sure there were a few people that came close to the kind of beauty Draco possessed. Even in his thirties he looked young. Lucius had wondered why such a handsome boy was single. He could chose whatever he wanted, but he never found someone. His fling with Pansy had been a relationship based on sex. Sure they were friends, but they had never loved each other. Had it not been for the baby so had Draco waved her goodbye and went back to his everyday life.

Lucius kissed his son's forehead and walked out of the room. He couldn't stand being there any longer. Draco would not wake in a few hours anyway. Outside Dumbledore and Harry stood waiting. The dark haired man took his husband's hand and held it.

"Is he all right?" Harry asked him.

Lucius shook his head and tried to hold his tears in.

"He woke up long enough to say a few words to me" Lucius whispered. He didn't dare to speak up load, he was too afraid that his voice wouldn't carry him.

"He said he had seen Narcissa and that he was tired."

Dumbledore nodded. It was to be expected.

"I don't think he will last until his six month. He is barely in his third." Lucius was angry. "Where is that blasted doctor, he has a foetus to remove"

"He can't, you know the law" Harry whispered. He was glad the hallway was empty. Lucius was about to break down, and Harry knew he wouldn't like it if someone saw the proud aristocrat cry.

"I will make him do it" Lucius shouted at Harry. "Draco can't carry it, he won't manage it"

"I know, Lucius" Harry put his arms around him. "But there is nothing we can do as long as Draco doesn't give us the permission to remove it."

"I can't lose my son" Lucius buried his face into Harry's neck and the dark haired man felt the tears drip into his bare skin.

The two of them barely noticed Dumbledore putting a shielding charm around them before he walked away. No one would notice them no matter what they were doing.

Lucius knees buckled and the two of them stood on their knees as Harry tried to comfort his older husband. Lucius shook with sadness and guilt.

Harry comforted Lucius the best he could, and after awhile Lucius stopped. The blonde aristocratic man dried his tears and left Harry alone in the hall way. Harry sighed; he knew he was going back to Draco. Somehow he knew Lucius wouldn't leave Draco alone until the young Malfoy was better. The dark haired man walked out of the hall and entered the main lobby down in the hospital. What met him there was a shock. The room was crowded with journalists. Harry knew they were looking for him and Lucius. Damn those reporters. Faith and Lucy shouldn't go around and be careful of what they said from now on. Speaking of the girls, he should get going to find them. Harry took the hood over his head and walked out of the door and unnoticed by the reporters.

Faith and Lucy sat at the dinner table at the Burrow and tried to make the time flew by. Ron and Hermione sat at the same table, but they didn't say anything. It was not a long time ago, Molly, Arthur and Ron had come home to tell the happy news. Lucius and Harry were free of all charges. Molly was still deadly pale and had silent tears running down her cheek. The redheaded woman had walked into the kitchen were Hermione and the girl sat with Robin. The four of them had been staring out into nothing. She had crushed the two girls into a great hug and sobbed.

"I knew it; I knew there was something familiar with the two of you."

Both of the girls hugged her back, a bit confused of her emotional display.

"You are both so similar to your parents" she continued. "Specially you Faith, you are miniature of your Father Harry"

She sobbed a bit more.

"How could he hide from us this long?" she looked over to Ron. "You are his best friend Ron, do you know why he didn't come to us with the problem."

Ron looked at her with and shook his head.

"He and I stopped speaking soon after the final battle, I know he has never forgiven me for killing Malfoy and I can only guess when he found out he was pregnant he couldn't deal so he ran off."

"Maybe this conversation isn't the best right now" Hermione stepped in, she looked in the direction of the two young girls. Both of them looked at the adults with interest.

"Of course" Molly finally came to her senses again. "We all have something to do, go on, hurry"

She burst out of the door and rounded a corner and left all of them alone.

"I think I should go out and talk with her" Arthur said and went after her.

Harry stood outside the Burrow. He had to dig deep inside himself for the courage to knock. He had not seen his girls for the last couple of days. Luckily the trial had gone fast, but it felt like an eternity since he had seen them. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door. He felt the heavy material through his leather glove. The Burrow had not changed all those years he had been gone. It was the same. Not long after heard he someone walk inside and soon the door was opened. His green eyes met with the blue ones of Ronald Weasley. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds, before Harry broke the silence.

"I am here to collect my girls"

"I know, do you want to come in? I know Hermione would be delighted?" Ron asked and opened the door for him.

"Yes, please" Harry gave him a small smile. Never had it been this horrible to walk into the Burrow. His clothes stuck out, it was like sending a royal to a work hut. He tried to ignore the feeling and followed Ron to the kitchen.

"Harry is here" Ron said to Hermione and the girls.

"Dad" Lucy yelled as she jumped from the table and ran to her father.

"Hi, Lucy and Faith." He said with no feelings. He cursed himself, why did he have to be so cold in situations he didn't feel he could handle?

Faith was the same way. She sat at the table and looked like she didn't care of anything. Harry knew she did, and she knew Harry cared. Lucy just ignored him and gave him a hug.

"I am glad you are out. Where is Father?"

"He is with Draco" Harry said and gave her a smile. "He will join us shortly."

Lucy nodded, but she could sense something was wrong.

"Robin, can you take Faith and Lucy with you?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Go and play quidditch or something."

Harry frowned. He had not planned to stay here this long, but the children went out without a question. The dark haired man almost had to smile. Hermione had gotten Faith's respect. Harry was glad over this. Nothing else was worse than a child that didn't do as a grown up said.

When the three adults were left in the room Hermione stood up from her chair and walked over to Harry who stood at the middle of the floor with Ron and looked at her with a neutral bit still a curious look.

The bushy haired woman stared into the green and almost cold eyes, and Harry never saw her fist coming before it hit him straight into his face. It was not that hard but it came as a shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron asked, just as surprised as Harry was. "I know he had it coming, but you should not have hit him."

"Yes, I should." Hermione glared at him with fury in her face. "How could you do that Harry? Leave us here for some many years. We all wondered where you were, if you were alive or if you died of mourning of who ever your soul mate was."

"I didn't have a choice" Harry said still as cold. Inside his feelings were in a turmoil, but very rarely he let them forward, this was not now. He wanted to tell them how much he had missed them, or how much he has missed Hermione.

"I can't see the old Harry in you" Ron said quietly.

"No, you killed him along with Lucius" Harry spat back.

"No, I saw him earlier, when we had the speak during the trial. The Harry I knew was in there somewhere."

"You can't expect me to be the way I was when I was 18 years old" Harry hissed at them. "People change. I have two daughters I have brought up, it changes people."

Hermione looked sad.

"I know Harry" she whispered. "But neither I nor Ron has changed that much. I still love you and I want us to be friends, but right now I want you to leave."

Harry nodded.

"I will, just let me get my girls" Harry said and walked out of the house and towards where the children had started a quidditch game. He heard Ron say something to Hermione in an angry voice, but he didn't care. Harry was to guilty and depressed to hear more of what Hermione said to him.

Lucius sat beside Draco and held his hand. He had done so for many hours. More than one reporter had tried to break themselves into the room, but never managed to do so. Draco lay and breathed softly and sometimes he turned his head and murmured something. The older Malfoy tried to hold sob inside, but they had manage to come out more than once during the whole day he had been sitting there. Sometimes a nurse walked in and checked on him before they went to the next room.

Lucius noticed that Draco had started to sweat. Big droplets were on his forehead and he had managed to kick of his sheet. Lucius looked down on his son's belly. It had started to bulge out. Not much but Lucius could still see it. He was torn between asking Draco to remove the child and wanting his grandchild that lay in Draco's fake womb. He knew he shouldn't ask Draco to kill the child, but it was for his own sake. To spare his life he should remove it.

The pyjamas top Draco wore rode up his stomach and Lucius saw the stomach. He knew his son had once had a nice six-pack, it was now gone. Sighing Lucius took the pyjamas down and pulled the sheets over his son.

He kissed Draco's forehead and was about to raise up to get himself a glass of water when Draco opened his eyes.

"Father?" he whispered. The young Malfoy barely didn't have the strength to speak.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Lucius rushed to his side.

"I will not survive this" Draco said with a small voice.

"Hush, don't say such things" Lucius said and he had to control himself so he didn't started to cry again. Not in front of his son.

"I know I will. "Draco said and tears started to run down his cheeks. "I must therefore remove it before it kills me."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lucius was shocked.

"Of course, let me call for a doctor. Try to stay awake" Lucius said and waved his cane around his head to call after the doctor.

Draco nodded and almost fell back into slumber. Lucius saw how much his son struggled to keep himself awake and it pained him.

"Speak to me Draco" Lucius said and took his son's hand again.

"I don't want it to die Father" Draco whispered. "But I am so afraid of death. Does it make me a horrible person?"

"No, no. Of course not" Lucius said and stroked the hair away from Draco's face. "It is still just a cell."

Draco gave a weak nod.

"I know I will regret this."

"Don't be to sure on that" Lucius gave a sigh of relief when dr Harvar rushed into the room.

"What is the matter here?" he asked Lucius and he gave a smile to Draco when he saw the blonde man was awake.

"You are awake I see, what can I do to help you?" he asked him.

"I want the baby gone." Draco whispered as more tears ran down.

"It is a wise choice Mr Malfoy" Dr Harvar said with a smile. "You have just saved your own life"

Draco nodded and Lucius held his hand as his eyes turned in his sockets and he fell back into the coma.

"I will call the staff and we will send him to the operation table within an hour, before he change his mind" the doctor said to Lucius and left the room. Lucius sat alone and looked at his son. The blonde man mourned the loss of his unborn grandchild.

Harry and his two daughters sat in the waiting room at St. Mungos. Everywhere the staff ran back and forth. The workers at the hospital surely had a hard work. Lucy and Faith sat and whispered to each other. Harry guessed it was something confidential between the two girls and did not want to ask. He was not interested either. Draco was on the operation table at that moment. Lucius had called him and told him what Draco wanted. Harry felt relieved that the blonde young man would survive, but he was not sure what to feel towards the baby that was taken away. Harry thought of his own child that was growing inside of him. He couldn't decide if he wanted to be happy or to be sad. His and Lucius's life would never be easy. His older husband would be looked down on for the rest of his life. Even if the ministry had cleared him off all charges, everyone knew he had once been a death eater. Harry on the other hand, was worshipped. People ran up to him everyday, asking him for his autograph or just to talk. Luckily his two girls had gone back to Hogwarts and did not notice how the world outside was.

Harry had not spoken with Ron and Hermione either. The incident the day he picked them up was still too fresh for him to take the initiative to talk with them. The pregnant man knew Lucy and Robin was the best of friends, but he had no idea how Robin's parents were. Harry wanted the three of them to speak with each other again and be friends, but somehow he knew that would never happen.

"Dad, is it all right if I and Lucy go and buy ourselves something to eat?" Faith asked him and took him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, but I will accompany you." Harry said tiredly and gave them a small smile. He had nothing else to do. Lucius was with Draco under the surgery. The dark haired man had no idea how an abortion went in the wizarding world, but he could not understand how Draco could be awake during it all.

Harry walked behind the two girls and watched them whisper to each other. Faith giggled of something Lucy said and he had to smile of them.


End file.
